Bukan Romeo dan juliet
by aisyaeva
Summary: Romeo dan juliet indentik dengan kematian,jika salah satu di antara mereka mati, maka yang lainya menginginkan hal yang sama, tapi kisah ini berbeda,mampukah cerita ini membuat para reader terbawa suasana dengan kisah si tokoh utama/sad story maybe/if dont like dont read/
1. Chapter 1

Di ruangan serba putih ini begitu sepi,bau obat-obatan begitu menyengat di penciuman,seorang gadis tengah menangis di samping ranjang pasien,ada juga seorang wanita dewasa yang di peluk suaminya,hanya ada isak tangis yang terdengar,sedangkan di luar ruangan ada beberapa orang pemuda dan beberapa orang gadis,mereka tak lain adalah teman dari sang pasien dan ada juga seorang pemuda kakak dari sang pasien.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di ranjang pasien,pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri,alat-alat medis menempel di tubuhnya,mesin pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi lambat,itu menandakan si pemuda masih bernyawa,surai hitamnya lepek,kulitnya yang putih menjadi pucat,dan matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan air mata tak hentinya,sedangkan mulutnya yang tertutup selang oksigen menggumankan sebuah nama,walaupun sebenarnya pemuda ini di katakan koma dan alam bawah sadarnya yang berkuasa.

'maaf aku tidak bisa datang.'

Kata terakhir yang di dengar pemuda ini mendominasi alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hinata..."

Satu nama terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

 **Naruto Milik Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota ini,langit begitu gelap dengan awan hitam yang menutupi langit sore,menggambarkan suasana hati seseorang yang selalu di rundung duka.

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat di sebuah gerbang perumahan elit di kota tokyo,seorang gadis bersurai panjang turun dari sana,tas selempangnya dia peluk di depan supaya tidak basah,dan buku-buku sekolahnya juga tidak ikut basah,gadis itu berlari di tengah derasnya hujan.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 5 sore tapi jalan menuju rumahnya sangat sepi,tentu saja memangnya siapa yang mau berkeliaran di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini?gadis itu basah kuyup dia lupa membawa payung hari ini,tapi dia beruntung di rumah masih ada seragam dan sepatu pengganti untuk besok.

'Hinata...'

Sebuah suara terdengar oleh si gadis bernama Hinata,gadis itu terkejut,matanya bergerak gelisah.

'Hinata...'

Suara itu terdengar lagi,Hinata mempercepat larinya,perjalanan menuju rumahnya terasa begitu jauh.

'Larilah sejauh mungkin...'

Lagi dan lagi suara itu terdengar,membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Tidak,jangan ganggu akuuu..."

Hinata mulai berteriak di tengah larinya.

'Hahahaha...'

Suara tawa itu terdengar begitu nyata,Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga,rasa takut itu semakin menjadi,tapi orang itu malah tertawa seolah merasa puas dengan ketakutan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Pintu gerbang rumahnya sudah terlihat,dengan segera Hinata masuk rumah megah tersebut,kediaman keluarga Hyuga,seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya,pelayan itu terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Ya ampun nona Hinata!..apa kau baik-baik saja,kenapa kau hujan-hujanan kau bisa sakit!...ayo aku antar ke kamarmu."ucap pelayan itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku lupa membawa payung Ayame-nee."jawab Hinata dengan gemetar,mereka menuju kamar Hinata,kamar ini begitu besar,perabotan di dalamnya lengkap.

Ayame membantu Hinata mengeringkan tubuhnya,wanita itu terlihat khawatir melihat Hinata yang kedinginan.

"Apa kau sudah makan nona?"tanya Ayame yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan...tadi pagi bahkan kau tidak sarapan,apa di sekolah kau makan sesuatu?"tanya Ayame kembali,Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi di tempat kerja aku sudah makan roti."jawab Hinata.

"Maafkan aku nona,tapi di rumah tidak ada makanan,mereka mengunci kulkasnya."jawab Ayame wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tapi aku sudah menyimpan beberapa roti untukmu,aku akan mengambilnya ,tunggulah.."ucap Ayame kemudian pergi dari kamar Hinata, Ayame kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi satu piring roti dan satu gelas susu hangat.

"Ini habiskanlah supaya tubuhmu terasa hangat."ucap Ayame,Hinata makan dengan lahap membuat Ayame tersenyum.

"Hmm..terima kasih Ayame-nee,ini enak sekali dan aku sudah kenyang ,jadi mengantuk rasanya."

"Tidur dan istirahatlah,besok aku akan membangunkanmu untuk sekolah."ucap Ayame kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah Ayame pergi meninggalkan kamarnya,gadis itu naik ke tempat tidurnya memasukan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang hangat.

Ponsel model lamanya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan,Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

'Ino...?'

Hinata bergumam menyebut nama yang tertera di layar kecil ponselnya,dengan segera Hinata menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo Ino...?"

' _Hinata_ kau sedang apa?' tanya suara di seberang telpon.

"Hm..aku mau tidur,aku mengantuk."jawab Hinata malas.

'Ya ampun...ini baru jam 7,kau ini memangnya balita,ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur, aku ingin bicara denganmu.'

"Ada apa Ino langsung saja."jawab Hinata kesal.

'Ish...kau ini,baiklah langsung saja,besok Sakura jidat akan memberi sebuah kejutan untuk kita semua.'

"Kejutan apa?"tanya Hinata.

'Ck..kalau aku tahu itu bukan kejutan namanya'

"Hm..begitu ya..ya sudah sampai jumpa besok."

'Hey,tunggu dulu apa kau tidak penasaran?'

"Apapun kejutan itu Sakura pasti hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan untuk kita semua."

'Hn...kau benar, ya sudah tidur sana,aku bicara pada Tenten saja.'

Sambungan itu terputus,Hinata tersenyum kemudian menyimpan kembali ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut.

Hinata menguap beberapa kali,gadis itu benar-benar lelah,matanya terpejam,tapi bola mata di balik kelopaknya bergerak gelisah.

'Hinata...'

Mata yang sudah terpejam itu terbuka kembali,air matanya turun,gadis itu ketakutan,suara itu selalu terdengar,selalu mengganggunya.

'Kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak..'

"Tolong,jangan ganggu aku,pergilah,kumohon."Hinata mulai terisak,telinganya dia tutup dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

'Hahaha...kau yang membuatku menderita,jadi kau juga harus merasakanya.'

"Tidak,itu tidak benar,apa salahku padamu?tolong..tolong hentikan ini kumohon...ibu...hiks"

Hinata menangis,rambutnya dia tarik kasar,sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini.

Pukul 5 pagi, alarmnya berbunyi,dengan segera Hinata beranjak semalam dia terus menangis mungkin karena lelah akhirnya dia tertidur.

Hinata sudah lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya,jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi,gadis itu mengendap-ngendap menuju lantai bawah,seseorang menyentuh bahunya,Hinata sedikit terlonjak gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan Ayame yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ayame-nee,kau bikin kaget saja."ucap Hinata kemudian mengusap dadanya.

"Ini bawalah,untuk bekal makan siangmu dan cepat pergi sebelum mereka bangun."ucap Ayame kemudian mendorong bahu Hinata pelan.

"Terima kasih,kau sudah mau repot untukku."ucap Hinata setelah sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Sudah,cepat berangkat kau bisa kesiangan,dan bersenang-senanglah bersama sahabatmu."ucap Ayame tulus,Hinata mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolahnya,Ayame menghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya juga menangkupkan kedua tanganya.

"Ya Tuhan...berikanlah sedikit kebahagiaan untuk gadis malang itu,jangan biarkan dia selalu menderita."ucap Ayame kemudian masuk kembali ke rumah saat Hinata sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Langkah kecilnya menggema di koridor sekolah,ini masih pagi belum banyak siswa yang datang,tapi ada juga beberapa siswa yang sudah datang,mereka mengerjakan tugas piket karena kemarin tidak mereka kerjakan.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas dan di sana juga ada beberapa siswa yang sudah hadir.

"Ohayo...Hinata,kau rajin sekali."itu Naruto sahabat karib Hinata,pemuda itu bersama dua temanya yang lain.

"Ohayo...Naruto."gadis itu menunduk,sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya sulit bergaul.

Naruto dan kedua temannya masih berbicara,sesekali Hinata mendengarnya,mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke,apa semua sudah siap?"tanya Naruto pada salah satu temannya,pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan berguman.

"Dan kau Shikamaru,apa kau sudah memberi tahu semua teman di kelas ini?"tanya Naruto pada temannya yang berambut nanas,jawaban pemuda itupun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah,semua sudah selesai mari lakukan ini untuk sahabat kita Sasuke Teme untuk mendapatkan cintanya."ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

'Deg'

'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?'ucap Hinata dalam batinnya.

'Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan kejutan Sakura?'Hinata meremas kedua tanganya.

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Shion,Saara,Amaru,Temari,Matsuri,Fu,Yukata,Yukimaru,Koyuki,Hotaru,Karin semua teman sekelas Hinata bermunculan mereka semua saling menyapa,mereka semua bercengkrama termasuk Hinata.

Sedangkan para siswa juga terlihat tertawa bersama,selain Naruto,Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih ada Gaara,Sai,Sasori,Neji,Kiba,Shino,lee,chouji,Toneri,Taymujin,Kankuro,dan Kimimaru mereka sudah berkumpul sedangkan Suigetsu dan Juugo mereka tidak masuk hari ini.

Bel sudah berbunyi,tapi guru yang di tunggu belum juga datang,Naruto maju sebagai ketua kelas dia harus menghentikan kegaduhan teman-temanya.

"Hey semuanya tolong tenang."teriak Naruto di depan kelas,semua perhatian temannya beralih padanya.

"Karena guru Kakashi belum datang juga,aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian semua."semuanya bersorak minus Hinata gadis itu masih bertanya apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto dan temanya.

"Teman kita Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta,jadi dia berencana akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini,kuharap kalian bisa mendukungnya."Sasuke maju ke depan kelas dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang cantik semua gadis bersorak.

"Aku minta kalian para gadis untuk berdiri."teriak Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto,kalau Sasuke tidak memilihku itu akan membuatku terluka."semua siswa tertawa mendengar perkataan Fu.

"Itu benar,aku suka sekali pada Sasuke kalau dia tidak memilihku,hatiku juga akan sakit."timpal Karin.

"Lalu Suigetsu kau mau kemanakan Karin.?"tanya Naruto,Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah temanya ini.

"Sudah,ayo kita lanjutkan lagi,Sasuke bawalah bunga itu pada gadis yang kau sukai."ucap Naruto pada Sasuke,pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk para gadis,semua terlihat antusias,di bangku pertama ada Ino dan Tenten,di bangku ke dua ada Sakura dan Matsuri,sedangkan Hinata dan Shion duduk di belakangnya.

Sasuke berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan bangku Hinata,Sasuke menyerahkan bunga itu pada gadis yang di sukainya...Sakura...

Semua orang bertepuk tangan termasuk Hinata.

"Aku suka padamu Sakura,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"ucap Sasuke dan menyerahkan bunga itu pada Sakura,gadis itu berdiri dan tanpa ragu menerimanya.

"Ya aku mau,tadinya aku yang akan memberi kejutan untuk temanku tapi ternyata kau mendahuluiku,tapi aku senang."ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

'Jadi Sakura merencanakan hal yang sama.'Hinata berkata dalam batinya.

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura kemudian mereka berpelukan tepat di depan Hinata,semuanya selesai Sasuke dan Sakura resmi berpacaran,tak lama guru yang di tunggu pun datang dengan alasan telat yang tidak masuk akal,mereka melanjutkan pelajaran yang tersisa.

Hinata berjalan,tatapanya terlihat kosong,gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli saat bertabrakan dengan siswa lainya,Naruto melihatnya dan mengikutinya.

Hinata berjalan tanpa arah,sampai akhirnya gadis itu tiba di lapangan olah raga dan berjalan hingga ke tengah lapang,Naruto masih mengikutinya,pemuda itu khawatir pada teman masa kecilnya itu,Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjerit dan menangis histeris,gadis itu jatuh terduduk,Naruto mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Oh Tuhan...hiks...rasanya sakit sekali,cin...hiks cintaku...bertepuk sebelah tangan,cinta...hiks cintaku tak terbalas."Hinata menangis tersedu,Naruto mendengarnya dengan jelas,ingatanya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu,Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Ya Tuhan...Hinata apa kau suka pada Sasuke?apa yang sudah kulakukan'Naruto berkata dalam batinya,pemuda itu juga menitikkan air mata mendengar tangisan pilu Hinata,gadis itu tak pernah bahagia,Naruto sangat mengenal Hinata,bagaimana gadis itu melewati masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya,dan sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa menggapai cintanya,Hinata tak pernah mengatakan perasaanya.

Naruto bingung,Sakura juga sahabatnya gadis itu juga mencintai Sasuke dan kebetulan juga Sasuke suka pada Sakura,jadi Naruto berniat menyatukan mereka,tanpa di sadari dia juga menyakiti sahabatnya yang jauh lebih berharga.

Tangisan Hinata mereda,Naruto melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata,pemuda itu berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Hinata,gadis itu terkejut tentu saja.

"Sudah berapa lama Hinata?"Naruto mulai bertanya karena gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Eh...?"Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai Sasuke?"Mata gadis itu membulat,Naruto menatapnya serius.

"A-apa yang k-kau bicarakan Naruto aku tidak mengerti?"Hinata bangkit dan berdiri,kemudian Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau sahabatku Hinata,aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

"Tidak,Naruto kau salah,aku tidak suka siapapun."ucap Hinata tegas gadis itu berbalik dan hendak berjalan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku akan mengatakanya pada Sakura."Hinata berhenti berjalan,namun tidak berbalik gadis itu membelakangi Naruto.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada Sakura,aku minta padamu Naruto."nada suara Hinata terdengar dingin.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah padaku Hinata."ucap Naruto kedua tanganya dia lipat di depan dada.

"3 tahun,aku menyukainya selama 3 tahun,apa jawabanku cukup untukmu?jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun terutama Sakura,kecuali kalau kau ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka dan mengacaukan persahabatan kita."Hinata pergi setelah mengatakan itu,Naruto masih menatap kepergianya.

'Cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan pada sahabatku Ya Tuhan...tak bisakah Kau memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan.'

Gumam Naruto dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

Naruto kembali kekelas,dia tak hentinya menatap Hinata,gadis itu menundukan kepalanya,di depanya Sakura sedang mengobrol bersama kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum miris,apa yang di rasakan Hinata dirinya tidak tahu.

"Hinata pulang sekolah nanti kau mau ikut bersama kami?"tanya Sakura ,Hinata yang sedang menunduk menegakan kepalanya menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke,tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu,Hinata segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Ikut kemana.?"tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku mengajak semua teman kita yang ada di kelas ini untuk merayakan hari ini karena aku resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke."ucap Sakura,Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaaa...m-maaf a-aku tidak bisa,a-aku harus bekerja."ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Oh iya...kau benar.!ah...tunggu aku punya ide."

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita merayakanya di restorant cepat saji tempat Hinata bekerja."Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura,pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah,nanti kita semua pergi kesana."ucap Sakura antusias.

Hinata pasrah dengan hidupnya,apa yang di berikan Tuhan akan dia terima walaupun itu menyakitkan.

'Kau lihat ,kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu,tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu..hahaha...'

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya,hal yang selalu dilakukanya jika mendengar suara itu.

'Sepertinya aku harus menemui psikiaterku lagi' ucap Hinata dalam batinya.

 **to be continued**

Hallo...aisya ada fict baru nich...ayo baca kalau suka review ya..tetep ikutin ya fict2 aisya...hehe...

Padahal L.i.s aja belum kelar,eh udah keluar fict baru tapi gpp biar kalian ga bosen..iya kan..walaupun gaje,OOC ,typos udah pasti ,tapi aku pengen tetep publish,semoga para reader terhibur

Akhir kata terima kasih yang udah mau mampir ...

Salam aisyaeva


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?kenapa Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu?"Mikoto ibu Sasuke mulai bertanya kenapa putranya bisa terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Bukankah kau tunangannya Sakura?kenapa putraku menyebut nama gadis nakal itu?apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?"Mikoto bertanya lagi.

"Hinata sahabatku,dan Sasuke juga berteman denganya."jawab Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu, maksudku kenapa Sasuke sampai memikirkanya,bahkan saat tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini."Mikoto marah entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu,tak ada yang tahu ada apa di antara Sasuke dan Hinata,aku juga tidak mengerti dengan semua ini."Sakura menangis,Sakura memang tidak tahu dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah melarangnya berteman dengan gadis itu,tapi dia tidak mendengar, dan sekarang gadis itu sudah pergi aku sangat senang,gadis itu membawa sial untuk semua orang yang berada didekatnya,gadis itu bahkan hamil di luar nikah,dia..."Mikoto masih saja marah namun ucapanya terpotong.

"Cukup bibi,Hinata tidak seburuk yang bibi duga,kenapa bibi tidak tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke saat dia sadar nanti,aku yakin Sasuke tahu apa penyebab Hinata pergi dan penyebab dirinya sendiri jadi seperti ini." ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Naruto benar kau harus bersabar Mikoto."suaminya kini bersuara dan Mikoto semakin tidak terima.

"Gadis itu bahkan membunuh ibunya sendiri dan sekarang lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada putra kita."Mikoto meraung.

"Ibu ini rumah sakit, sebaiknya ibu tenang,sebaiknya kita semua keluar untuk berbicara."ucap anak sulungnya Itachi.

Mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri,tanpa di sadari pemuda itu semakin menangis dalam ketidak sadaranya.

"Maafkan aku...Hinata."

Suara parau itu terdengar begitu memilukan.

 **Naruto Milik Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

Suara gaduh terdengar di restorant kecil ini,banyak yang berkunjung ke tempat ini,mereka tak lain teman satu kelas Sakura,gadis itu mengajak semua temannya datang kemari untuk merayakan bahwa dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha,pemuda paling di incar di seluruh penjuru sekolah,siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto dan Shion bermesraan di kursi paling sudut,gadis blonde itu bermanja pada kekasihnya Naruto,Ino dan Shikamaru pun tak kalah mesra,Neji terlihat malas tatapanya tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi pelayan di restorant ini,seringaian muncul di wajahnya saat dia sedang mengunyah makanan yang di sediakan tempat ini.

Neji adalah sepupu Hinata,akan tetapi tingkah mereka seperti orang asing,Neji selalu mengacuhkan Hinata,terkadang tatapanya pada Hinata penuh kebencian,bahkan sering kali Neji membuat Hinata takut.

Tingkah Neji tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke,tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat Neji,kemudian Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangnya,seorang gadis tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan,gadis itu tampak kelelahan.

'Hyuga Neji,Hyuga Hinata'

'Mereka bersaudara?'Sasuke mulai berpikir.

"Sakura...?"Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Ya ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau lihat,Hyuga Neji terus menatap Hyuga Hinata,wajahnya terlihat jahat dimataku."ucap Sasuke,dan Sakura ikut melihat ke arah Neji,gadis itu menghela napas.

"Neji memang tak pernah bersikap baik pada Hinata."jawab Sakura sedih.

"Seberapa dekat kau bersahabat dengan gadis itu?"tanya Sasuke,terus terang saja Sasuke tak tahu apapun tentang teman Sakura yang satu ini.

"Aku bersahabat denganya sejak kecil,memangnya kenapa.?"jawab Sakura dan balik bertanya,Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya.

Hinata kelelahan hari ini,dia kewalahan melayani pesanan teman temanya,dia melihat ke arah seorang pemuda kemudian menunduk.

'Mulai hari ini,aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearahmu lagi.'

 **Hinata POV**

Sudah tiga tahun aku menyukainya,sejak pertama kali masuk SMA aku jatuh cinta padanya,klise aku suka padanya mungkin karena dia tampan,pintar dan populer,alasan yang biasa saat seorang gadis jatuh cinta.

Saat melihatnya aku lupa dengan dengan kesedihanku,aku lupa penderitaanku dan aku lupa siapa diriku,saat dia tersenyum,duniaku terasa berputar,aku tak berharap lebih dengan perasaan ini,aku tahu keseharianya,hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukainya.

Jangan berpikir aku seorang stalker, aku tidak melakukan hal itu,aku tahu tentangnya karena banyak gadis yang membicarakanya,bukan bermaksud menguping,tapi semua hal tentang dirinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Aku bahkan tahu siapa saja gadis yang pernah berkencan denganya,banyak sekali yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya,semua tentang dirinya kusimpan di dalam sebuah buku harian milikku, bahkan semua perasaanku padanya kutumpahkan semua dalam buku itu.

Bagiku dia adalah penyemangat hidupku,dia bagaikan jalan penerang dalam jalan hidupku yang gelap,namun sekali lagi aku tidak berharap dia akan menyadari tentang perasaan cintaku padanya, apalagi sekarang dia begitu mencintai sahabatku,cahaya hidupku kian meredup,cahaya hidupku memilih cintanya sendiri,cahaya hidupku,Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi cintaku ini hanya mimpi,seperti fansgirl yang memuja idolanya,hanya saja aku tidak mengekspresikan perasaanku seperti gadis lainya yang lebih aktif,aku cukup memandangnya dari jauh itu saja sudah membuatku selalu bisa tersenyum,aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak mendekatinya,biar bagaimanapun kehidupanku dan dia berbeda.

Orang jepang bilang bentuk wajah yang bulat bisa di sebut wajah purnama atau wajah keberuntungan,semua temanku bilang wajahku ini bulat dan chubby,lalu apakah mitos itu berlaku untukku,karena kurasa bukan keberuntungan yang berpihak padaku,tapi entahlah kita tidak boleh menyalahkan takdir,sepahit apapun takdir itu kita tetap harus menjalaninya.

Kehidupanku begitu sulit,entah bagaimana aku menjelaskanya,semua dalam hidupku tidak ada yang benar,semua terasa salah,marga Hyuga yang kusandang itu hanyalah formalitas,karena kenyataanya aku bukanlah keturunan asli marga tersebut,aku hanya mewarisi mata ibuku,selebihnya aku tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka.

Namaku Hinata,nama yang diberikan seorang perawat saat aku dilahirkan arti dari nama itu adalah tempat yang terang,tempat yang disinari matahari,hangat,seandainya saja seperti itu pasti menyenangkan tapi hidupku ini gelap dan dingin,bahkan nama yang indahpun tidak mampu mengubah hidupku.

Saat mendengar kata ibu,aku takut sangat takut,kehidupanku dan ibuku tidaklah baik,dia membenciku,dia tidak ingin aku menjadi anaknya,bahkan bisa kukatakan sebagian besar penderitaanku berasal darinya..

 **end Hinata POV**

Hinata masih melamun,seorang pelanggan tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja menabraknya,gelas dan piring yang di bawa pria itu jatuh dan pecah ,Hinata terkejut keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Nona maafkan aku,apa kau baik-baik saja."tanya pria itu.

"Akkhhhh..."Hinata memekik keras membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu melihat kepadanya,pria itu panik melihat Hinata yang histeris padahal dirinya tidak melakukan hal apapun.

"J-jauhkan b-benda itu dariku."Hinata menjerit ,napasnya terengah.

"K -kumohon jauhkan benda i-itu."Hinata kembali berteriak,semua temannya melihat kearahnya, bayangan dalam ingatannya seseorang melemparnya dengan gelas dan piring,pecahan benda itu mengenai kepalanya dan membuat luka yang sangat parah,sampai terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

Hinata takut melihat pecahan piring tersebut,Naruto mendekat dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sst...jangan takut Hinata,aku ada di sini"Sasuke merasa iba pada Hinata dapat Sasuke lihat tangan Hinata yang mencengkram lengan baju Naruto hingga kusut,pemuda itu berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata,mungkinkah gadis itu trauma,sungguh dia tidak tahu.

Semua teman Hinata sudah pulang sejak tadi siang dan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 20:00,itu berarti masih ada satu jam lagi untuk Hinata bekerja,Hinata lembur hari ini,gadis itu duduk di kursi kasir,sedikit sepi hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang minum kopi.

'Tinggal satu jam lagi,aku akan segera pulang.'gumam Hinata gadis itu tersenyum,tadi siang dia sudah menerima gaji untuk bulan ini,Hinata juga mendapat bonus karena hari ini omzet pemilik restorant naik,itu berkat teman-temanya.

Suara lonceng di pintu terdengar itu artinya pintu restorant terbuka,dan mungkin ada pelanggan yang datang,Hinata beranjak berdiri kemudian membungkuk hormat,gadis itu tidak sempat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang,apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Hinata,sudah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan untuk menyambut tamu.

"Hey..kau masih bekerja?apa pekerjaanmu belum selesai."ucap orang dengan suara baritonnya.

Hinata mendongak,ekspresi kaget terlihat di wajahnya,lagi-lagi gadis itu menunduk.

"A-aku lembur hari ini sampai jam 9, Sasuke-san."ucap Hinata gugup dia belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"D-dan Sasuke-san sendiri,s-sedang apa di sini?"Hinata berbasa - basi pada Sasuke.

"Hn...aku mengantar ibuku dia sedang ke toilet sekarang,dia memintaku mengantar ke sini di rumah sedang tidak ada makanan."jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oh..."jawab singkat Hinata,Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata gadis itu tampak pucat,walaupun gadis itu menunduk Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

Seorang wanita yang tak lagi muda namun tetap elegant masuk dan lonceng di pintu kembali terdengar,Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan penglihatan pada wanita itu,Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dia ibuku."ucap Sasuke dan wanita itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ibu kenalkan ,dia ini teman sekolahku , Hinata ini adalah ibuku."ucap Sasuke,pemuda itu bermaksud mengenalkan mereka.

"Selamat malam nyonya,saya Hinata teman sekolah Sasuke."ucap Hinata ramah,Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hinata?...Hinata Hyuga?,kau putri dari Naomi Hyuga.?"ibu Sasuke tidak membalas jabatan tangan Hinata,sehingga Hinata menurunkan kembali tanganya.

"Ya ..saya Hinata,apa anda mengenal saya."tanya Hinata jujur saja nyalinya menciut,terutama saat nama ibunya di sebut,Sasuke melihatnya tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Cih tentu saja aku mengenalmu,anak hasil perkosaan yang bahkan kelahiranya tidak di harapkan,kau bahkan membunuh ibumu sendiri,apa kau tau,dia adalah sahabatku.",ucap ibu Sasuke,perkataannya membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap Hinata walaupun hanya beberapa orang tapi tetap saja membuat Hinata merasa malu,dan Hinata semakin merasa dirinya hina di hadapan Sasuke.

"Karena kenakalanmu ibumu bunuh diri,dia memilih mati dari pada harus tetap melihatmu tumbuh."ucap Mikoto,wanita itu seperti ular berbisa yang sedang mengeluarkan racunya ,Hinata kembali melihat bayangan kilasan orang-orang yang sedang memakinya,mereka muncul bergantian.

"Ibu apa yang ibu katakan.?"

"Eum..Hinata maafkan perkataan ibuku.?"Sasuke kesal pada ibunya dia mengungkap aib seseorang di depan umum,Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata,gadis itu diam namun tubuhnya bergetar,Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke ibu harap kau tidak bergaul dengan gadis seperti dia,kau akan terkena sial jika berada dekat denganya."ucap Mikoto lagi,Sasuke meminta maaf pada Hinata dan membawa pergi ibunya dengan segera,ibunya tidak akan berhenti menghina Hinata kalau dia tetap berada di sini.

Saat Sasuke pergi,pemuda itu tidak melihat ekspresi Hinata lagi,dirinya terlalu sibuk menenangkan ibunya yang tidak hentinya berbicara,bahkan saat berada di dalam mobil pun Mikoto masih saja berbicara ibunya mulai tenang setelah sampai di rumah mereka.

Sasuke sempat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya katakan,benarkah kalau Hinata...?ah...Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk mengatakanya,Hinata tidak membela diri saat ibunya memaki gadis itu di depan umum.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau salah satu sahabat dari kekasihnya itu memiliki jalan hidup yang tidak biasa,gadis ini terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Sasuke ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja,dan dia ingat Hinata pulang jam 9 dari tempat kerjanya,kunci mobil sudah di tanganya,Sasuke pergi untuk melihat keadaan Hinata , bagaimanapun dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas nama ibunya yang sudah mempermalukan gadis itu.

Sasuke sampai di restorant tempat Hinata bekerja,tempat itu sudah tutup,lampu di dalamnya sudah gelap,restorant ini memang tidak buka 24 jam.

"Sial...aku terlambat"ucap Sasuke,pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil,Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu,namun netranya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang keluar dari lorong gelap tepat di samping restorant,Hinata muncul dalam kegelapan,langkahnya begitu pelan,tatapanya lurus dan kosong,Sasuke melajukan mobilnya pelan mengikuti langkah Hinata,sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu berjalan,sesekali Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berhenti berjalan dan menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng keras.

Hinata sampai di rumah mewahnya,gadis itu berjalan ke arah samping rumahnya,Sasuke terpaksa turun dari mobilnya karena jalan yang Hinata lewati begitu gelap,Sasuke sampai sulit berjalan karena semak-semak yang menghalangi jalanya,Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu yang terbuat dari besi,seorang wanita tengah menunggunya dengan membawa lampu minyak.

Sasuke berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang kebetulan ada di sana,dapat Sasuke dengar mereka berbicara.

"Nona Hinata,kenapa pulang malam sekali,dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?" ucap wanita itu.

"Aku lembur Ayame-nee dan ponselku rusak,tadi terjatuh dan tidak segaja terinjak orang lain."ya ponsel butut Hinata memang sudah rusak saat di tempat kerjanya tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak masuk nona,di dalam banyak tamu,teman dari tuan Hiashi,aku hanya takut kejadian itu terulang lagi,saat mereka mencoba untuk memperkosamu."Ya Tuhan Sasuke sampai menutup mulut karena terkejut mendengar percakapan dua perempuan itu.

"Tidak Ayame-nee aku takut,lalu aku harus pergi ke mana ini sudah malam."dapat Sasuke dengar suara Hinata yang bergetar gadis itu menangis,Hinata terdengar lemah,biasanya gadis itu selalu berkata dingin,itu yang Sasuke tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu,nona,tapi pergilah untuk malam ini saja."ucap wanita itu dengan menangis akhirnya pergi dan Sasuke mendenar wanita bernama Ayame itu menangis.

Hinata tengah duduk di halte bis,ini sudah tengah malam,Sasuke masih mengawasinya,gadis itu menatap ponselnya yang rusak parah,dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

"Besok harus ku servis."gadis itu menghela napas,gadis itu kembali terdiam,seperti patung.

Sasuke berinisiatif menghubungi Naruto,dia tahu si blonde itu dekat dengan Hinata,sebenarnya dia ingin menolong,tapi mengingat dirinya kurang akrab dengan Hinata,niatnya dia urungkan,lagi pula Sakura bisa cemburu kalau tau hal ini, Naruto terkejut saat dia memberi tahukan keadaan Hinata.

Sasuke beralasan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata di pinggir jalan saat pulang mengantar ibunya berbelanja,karena Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia mengikuti Hinata.

Naruto datang menjemput Hinata,pemuda itu tampak khawatir,Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa benar mereka hanya bersahabat,karena yang kulihat mereka lebih dari sahabat,Hinata yang bergantung pada Naruto dan Naruto yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata.'

 **to be continued**

 **Chap 2 up...sepi banget reviewnya,ayo gimana menurut kalian tentang fict ini,ketik pendapat kalian di kolom review ya...jangan lupa aku minta foll and favs nya...**

 **himmmecchi,kamu suka naruhina? Maaf di sini naruhina cuma sahabatan aja...makasih udah review.**

 **Yoshioka Futaba,pairnya udah tau kan ?menurut kamu gimana fict ini?**

 **Miyuchin2307,kamu yang paling rajin review fict aku..makasih..ketik juga donk pendapat kmu tentang fict ini..**

 **Namikaze ken,terus ikutin ya fict ini dan aku minta reviewnya..tanks**

 **HipHipHuraHura,reviewer favorit aku yang rajin banget makasih ohya kasih tau donk gimana pendapat kamu tentang fict ini...**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk silent rider..**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dokter bagaimana putraku? kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Mikoto pada seorang dokter cantik yang tak lagi muda.

"Putra anda mengalami shock berat, tubuhnya tidak bisa menanggung keterkejutan sehingga dia mengalami serangan jantung." ucap dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana, dan kenapa dia selalu mengingau seperti ini? bukankah dia koma.?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Mungkin sebelum tak sadarkan diri, putra anda sedang bermasalah dengan orang yang dia sebut." ya dokter itu juga mendengar gumamam Sasuke.

"Atau putramu sangat merindukan orang itu, dengarlah suara putramu begitu memilukan, tak bisakah kau membawa orang itu, mungkin saja dia akan segera tersadar." ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Tidak, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkanya." ucap Mikoto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hinata..."suara Sasuke semakin pelan, pemuda itu semakin kurus, wajahnya lebih pucat dari kemarin, sudah satu bulan pemuda itu berbaring.

"Hinata...? rasanya nama itu familiar." ucap dokter cantik bernama Tsunade.

Dokter itu pergi, meninggalkan Mikoto berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Sadarlah Sasuke kami semua merindukanmu."

"Katakan pada ibu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata, maafkan ibu kalau ibu bersalah padamu."

"Bukankah kau memiliki Sakura, dia menunggumu, bangunlah Sasuke, dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." ucap Mikoto dengan tangisanya, wanita itu tidak tega melihat kondisi putranya yang memburuk.

"Ya Tuhan...adakah cara agar putraku sadar."

"Apa kau merindukan Hinata?." ucap Mikoto dan air mata semakin deras keluar di matanya.

 **Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **If you dont like dont read.**

 **Happy reading.**

Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku sekolahnya, Sakura dan temanya baru saja masuk, tapi Hinata tidak terlihat, jujur saja Sasuke terus memikirkan gadis itu setelah kejadian kemarin malam, Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang menemui dokternya, Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata jatuh sakit, tapi ada yang aneh, Naruto dan Sakura tidak berniat menjenguknya, sungguh hidup Hinata menjadi teka-teki bagi Sasuke, dan yang lebih tidak dimengerti sejak kapan dirinya ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain.

Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih di bagian atas dan cat hijau muda di bagian bawah, ada tirai sekat antara ranjang pasien dan meja dokter, didepan meja ada satu sofa dengan ukuran single berhadapan dengan satu sofa berbentuk panjang dengan sandaran yang lebih rendah seperti kursi di kolam renang hanya saja sofa ini jauh lebih nyaman.

Seorang gadis tengah bersandar di sofa itu, kakinya di selonjorkan, matanya terpejam, di depanya seorang dokter wanita duduk dengan membawa papan catatan, dan sebuah bolpoint di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata?" dokter itu bertanya pada sang pasien.

"Hmm...ya, aku siap."jawab Hinata masih dengan terpejam.

"Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang ke 20, bagaimana apa ada perubahan yang kau rasakan.?" tanya sang dokter.

"Sebelumnya aku merasa lebih baik, tapi sekarang rasanya aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, suara ibuku semakin sering kudengar, bayangan itu juga sering muncul, aku takut, semua kembali seperti dulu, saat ibuku masih hidup." ucap Hinata, air mata keluar dari matanya yang terpejam kemudian turun ketelinganya karena posisi Hinata yang setengah terlentang.

"Apa suasana hatimu sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini.?"

"Suasana hatiku tidak pernah baik, tapi... hatiku yang terasa sakit akhir-akhir ini."

"Eh..?...apa penyebabnya."

"Dia...dia..." air mata semakin menglir dari mata Hinata.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, tarik napas secara perlahan lalu hembuskan." Hinata mengikuti petunjuk dokter tersebut.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?..kau ingin berhenti atau di lanjutkan.?" dokter itu memastikan pasienya harus benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"Lanjutkan saja.." jawab singkat Hinata, dokter itu tampak mencatat sesuatu.

"Kau mau cerita siapa dia yang kau maksud?"

"Dia ...orang yang kusukai."

"Dia si ketua Osis itu?" tanya sang dokter, dan di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku siapa namanya?..apa dia menyakitimu, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia baru menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku dan itu membuat pikiranku terganggu."

"Dan namanya adalah Sasuke."

"Sasuke?..nama yang bagus, lalu apa kau tidak senang dengan hubungan mereka?."

Hinata tidak menjawab, kelopak matanya yang tertutup memperlihatkan bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Bangunlah Hinata, kita sudah selesai."ucap dokter itu kemudian dokter itu membantu Hinata untuk bangun.

"Aku akan memberimu obat dosisnya sedikit bertambah dan ingatlah kau harus menjalani teraphy, itu untuk kebaikanmu."

"Ya...baiklah dokter Tsunade, lalu kapan aku harus kembali."

"Kalau obatnya sudah habis kau harus kembali, oh ya...apa aku bisa bertemu salah satu keluargamu, atau orang terdekatmu." tanya dokter itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya punya dua sahabat tapi ada satu yang benar-benar dekat denganku." ucap Hinata.

"Begitu, kalau kau datang lagi nanti, ajaklah dia aku ingin berbicara denganya."ucap dokterTsunade.

Hinata sudah pergi dari ruangan ini, Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ada apa dokter?"tanya asisten Tsunade, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dokternya.

"Sizune, aku kasihan pada gadis itu, dia menderita Skizo-affectif, ya Tuhan gadis itu butuh seseorang untuk mengawasinya.."

"A-apa Skizo-affectif, itu tidak mungkin." tanya Sizune tidak percaya.

Skizo-affectif adalah salah satu penyakit kejiwaan yang paling berbahaya, gejalanya si penderita akan mengalami, halusinasi, depresi,delusi, bahkan sering mendengar bisikan, selalu merasa cemas, sedih, marah, bahkan terkadang histeris.

Penyakit ini bisa di obati dengan minum obat antipsikotik dan melakukan teraphy, akan lebih baik jika si penderita mendapat dukungan dari orang terdekat atau orang disekitarnya.

Penderita Skizo-affectif berskisar antara 15 sampai 35 tahun, terkadang orang di sekitar tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Sizune, jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Hinata, karena jika dia tahu, itu akan memicu stress dan beban pikiranya."

"Kuharap diagnosaku salah." ucap Tsunade, psikiater dan juga berpropesi sebagai dokter umum.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, gadis itu sangat baik, aku yakin dia akan sembuh." ucap Sizune dengan tulus.

Hinata berjalan, kali ini wajahnya sedikit ingat hanya sedikit lebih cerah, mungkin obat yang dia minum sedikit membantu, dan semua keluh kesahnya sudah dia utarakan pada dokternya, sehingga dirinya merasa sedikit lega.

"Oh iya ponselku rusak,aku harus segera memperbaikinya."

Hinata berjalan ke sebuah counter reparasi ponsel, gadis itu melihat-lihat ponsel second yang di jual di tempat itu, semua tampak baru, dan canggih, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membelinya, tapi dia harus mengingat kembali pengeluaran untuk satu bulan ini.

"Permisi paman."panggil Hinata pada pria paruh baya penjaga counter.

"Ya, ...nona? ada yang bisa saya bantu." ucap pria tersebut.

"Ponselku rusak apa paman bisa memperbaikinya?" ucap Hinata, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya.

Pria itu mengernyit, setelah itu dia seperti menahan tawanya, Hinata merasa aneh pada orang itu.

"Ada apa paman.?" tanya Hinata, pria itu berdehem dan kembali ke wajah asalnya.

"Tidak ada, tapi maaf ponselmu tidak bisa di perbaiki." ucap pria itu malas.

"Kenapa paman, ini hanya retak." ucap Hinata.

"Ya maksudnya, sparepart untuk menggantinya tidak ada, ponselmu ini sudah kuno, sudah ketinggalan jaman, kalau boleh kusarankan beli saja yang baru." ucap pria itu panjang lebar.

"Begitu,? baiklah, aku cari tempat lain saja." ucap Hinata kemudian mengambil kembali ponselnya yang tergeletak di etalase.

"Silahkan saja, lagi pula siapa yang mau memperbaikinya, ponselmu ini lebih berguna untuk melempar anjing gila." ucap pria itu, gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti saat akan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Oh ya?..menurut paman begitu.?"

"Tapi kalau menurutku, ponselku ini lebih cocok untuk melempar mulut paman itu." ucap Hinata, senyuman sinis terpatri di bibirnya, tak lupa nada suaranya yang dingin dan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Pria itu menelan ludah, gadis manis di depanya ini berubah jadi menyeramkan.

"Atau kulemparkan saja pada etalase ini." ucap Hinata, gadis itu mengusap etalase dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aaaa...a- aku c-cuma bercanda, kenapa kau serius sekali?' pria itu berkata gugup dan takut.

"Hinata.." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, gadis itu berbalik dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

"Naruto.." Hinata menjawab panggilan Naruto, pria penjaga counter tiba-tiba bergidik, gadis di depanya ini cepat sekali berubah.

"Kebetulan, sedang apa kau di sini, kau berbelanja ya, mall ini besar, tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki ponselku, tapi paman ini bilang ponselku tidak bisa di perbaiki, benarkan paman?" ucap Hinata kemudian mendelik ke arah pria tersebut, pria itu menganguk cepat.

"Ikut aku saja." ucap Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, pria penjaga counter itu mengusap dadanya setelah Hinata pergi.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk di sebuah cafe di dalam mall, ini sudah sore mereka berdua sedang makan karena perut mereka sudah lapar.

"Kemarin aku mendapat gaji, jadi aku yang mentraktirmu." ucap Hinata, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak biasa di traktir perempuan, jadi aku saja yang bayar, dan jangan menolak, kau harus makan yang banyak mengerti?" jawab Naruto, Hinata tertawa, pemuda itu senang bisa menghibur sahabatnya.

"Oh ya tentang ponselmu, aku akan mencari orang untuk memperbaikinya, jadi untuk sementara kau pakai ponselku saja."ucap Naruto, kemudian menyimpan ponsel miliknya di meja, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak Naruto, itu milikmu, kalau ada orang yang bisa memperbaiki ponselku lebih baik aku menunggu saja." Naruto tau gadis itu tidak mau menerima kebaikanya, Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, selalu seperti itu.

"Ponselku itu sudah sedikit rusak, tapi untung saja Shion membelikan yang baru,..kau lihat?" ucap Naruto kemudian menunjukan ponsel yang lain yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Benarkah..? ..wah Shion memang baik, tapi ponselmu terlalu bagus Naruto, aku takut ponselmu rusak saat kupakai." Naruto menghela napas, Hinata selalu seperti itu, sebenarnya Naruto melihat kejadian di counter tadi, jadi Naruto berpura-pura pergi ke toilet saat mereka sampai di cafe, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto membeli ponsel baru untuk dirinya.

"Hinata, kau ini sahabatku atau bukan?,..kenapa kau selalu menolak saat aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, anggap saja itu adalah hadiah seorang kakak untuk adiknya."

"Lagipula aku tidak memberikanya, aku hanya meminjamkanya sebelum ponselmu di perbaiki." ucap Naruto, pemuda itu berpura-pura kesal.

"B-bukan begitu Naruto, maaf,...baiklah aku pinjam ponselmu untuk sementara." ucap Hinata dengan gugup, kemudian mengambil ponsel Naruto, Hinata takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Hn..." ucap Naruto, masih berpura-pura kesal, padahal Naruto senang akhirnya Hinata mau menerima bantuanya.

Hinata dan Naruto masih berada di cafe, Naruto sedang mengajarkan Hinata bagaimana cara menggunakan ponsel pintarnya, padahal Naruto tahu, gadis itu tidaklah bodoh, tapi Naruto merasa senang saat temanya ini tersenyum.

Senyuman Naruto menghilang saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang berubah sedih, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan menemukan pasangan sejoli yang tengah bergandengan tangan di luar cafe, dinding cafe yang terbuat dari kaca itu memang memudahkan untuk melihat keluar.

Tapi tatapan Hinata berubah jadi cemas, saat pasangan itu melihatnya dan Naruto, dan pasangan itupun masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto,Hinata,..kalian ada di sini? boleh kami bergabung?" sirambut pink duduk dengan kekasihnya berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka hanya mengangguk, Naruto khawatir saat Hinata meremas jemari tanganya di bawah meja, dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa begitu dingin, Hinata menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang saling menatap, pikiranya semakin yakin kalau di antara Naruto dan Hinata bukan sekedar sahabat.

Dan Sasuke semakin yakin saat Naruto membawa pergi Hinata, Sasuke berpikir Naruto sedang memghianati Shion.

"Hhh...mereka pergi, padahal kalau berempat pasti seru." Sakura tampak malas.

"Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu kita." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu" ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengernyit.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Naruto selalu menganggap Hinata anak kecil yang harus di lindungi, sejak kecil Naruto tidak membiarkan orang lain mengganggu Hinata, walaupun dia juga bersikap seperti itu padaku!"ucap Sakura, tatapanya menerawang.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa hubungan kalian bertiga saat kecil, Naruto tidak pernah cerita tentang kau dan Hinata padaku.!" ucap Sasuke, entah kenapa rasa penasaran hinggap di pikiranya.

"Kehidupanku dan Naruto biasa saja, tapi Hinata berbeda, kehidupan Hinata sangat rumit."

"Sejak kecil, tidak,...mungkin sejak lahir Hinata tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ibunya." bingo,...Sasuke ingin tahu kehidupan Hinata, dan mungkin dia akan tahu dari Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membongkar aib seseorang, tapi karena kau adalah pacarku dan aku percaya padamu, kuharap kau menghargai temanku Hinata, saat kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Sasuke mengangguk, biasanya dia selalu malas mendengar kisah hidup orang lain, tapi kali ini berbeda, dia ingin tahu kehidupan gadis mungil teman Sakura yang menurutnya sangat misterius.

 **flashback**

Sakura sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak usia mereka masih balita, Naruto selalu melindungi Sakura kalau ada anak lain yang mengganggunya, Naruto akan membantu Sakura seperti seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

Hari ini mereka masuk sekolah dasar, Naruto memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura dengan alasan ingin menjaga Sakura, hari pertama sekolah mereka bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto suka pada Hinata karena menurutnya Hinata itu sangat manis dan imut seperti boneka, gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu sangat senang saat Naruto dan Sakura menjadi temanya.

"Apa benar kalian mau jadi temanku?" tanya Hinata kecil pada dua teman barunya, Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku,...senang sekali.! sungguh...terima kasih." ucap Hinata kemudian gadis itu membungkuk.

Begitulah awal pertemanan mereka, ketiga sahabat ini selalu bahagia di sekolah, karena mereka memang bertemu hanya di sekolah, setelah beberapa tahun, Naruto dan Sakura menemukan perubahan pada pribadi Hinata, gadis itu tidak ceria lagi, wajah Hinata hanya menampilkan kecemasan, ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Di kelas 6, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hinata, mengapa gadis itu menjadi lebih pendiam, rambut yang dulunya panjang dan cantik juga di potong menjadi sangat pendek padahal Naruto tau Hinata sangat menyukai rambut panjangnya, bahkan tak jarang Naruto melihat memar di tubuh Hinata seperti di tangan atau kakinya.

"Ibuku memotong rambutku, dia marah padaku." ucap Hinata dengan menangis, Sakura ikut menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata ibu membenciku, aku anak yang tidak di inginkan." gadis itu sesenggukan.

"Hiashi Hyuga bukan ayahku..." Naruto dan Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Aku...aku...aku adalah anak hasil perkosaan." Hinata menangis sejadinya.

"Pantas saja mereka semua membenciku, terutama ibu."

"Ibu bilang, hidupnya menderita karena diriku, karena melahirkanku."

"Ibu bilang saat melihatku dia seperti melihat ayah kandungku, orang yang sudah merenggut semua kebahagiaanya."

"Aku...a-aku...hiks..." Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkanya.

"Hinata sudahlah, siapapun dirimu aku tidak peduli, aku dan Sakura sangat menyayangimu, lupakan semua, dan kau harus ingat itu bukanlah salahmu." ucap Naruto, pemuda itu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, Sakura juga ikut memeluknya, Hinata sedang membutuhkan dukungan sekarang.

Hinata tidak pernah lagi membicarakan tentang dirinya, namun tetap saja Naruto dan Sakura merasakan bahwa Hinata seperti sedang tertekan,tubuhnya sangat kurus, rambutnya lagi-lagi menjadi pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, kepala Hinata terkadang memakai perban.

Memasuki tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah Naruto dan Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar kalau ibu Hinata meninggal, wanita itu mati bunuh diri karena depresi dengan cara meminum racun, mereka melihat Hinata gadis itu tidak menangis sama sekali saat pemakaman ibunya berlangsung.

Saat masuk SMA, sikap Hinata tidak mengalami peningkatan, sikap Hinata begitu aneh, gadis itu selalu ketakutan, kepalanya selalu di tundukan, Naruto dan Sakura sangat khawatir, namun beberapa hari kemudian senyum cantik Hinata mengembang, gadis itu bilang bahwa dirinya tengah menyukai seseorang, tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan siapa orang yang dia sukai.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang, kurasa aku menemukan cahaya hidupku." ucap Hinata, gadis itu menitikan air mata namun bibir melukiskan senyum bahagia.

"Siapa dia Hinata, bolehkah aku tahu?" tanya Sakura, sebenarnya dia bahagia melihat Hinata yang sedang jatuh cinta, dia berharap Hinata bisa menemukan kebahagiaanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakanya sekarang, karena kurasa aku tak pantas untuknya, aku tidak ingin dia tahu perasaanku." ucap Hinata, kedua tanganya saling meremas dan Sakura menggenggamnya untuk memberi kekuatan dan semangat untuk Hinata.

"Tidak, jangan putus asa Hinata, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu itu padanya, terlepas dia menerima atau tidak yang terpenting kau sudah mengatakanya, kau akan menderita jika kau tidak melakukanya." ucap Sakura, gadis itu benar, Hinata memang menderita saat rasa rindu tiba- tiba dirasakanya, sungguh Hinata tersiksa, karena dia hanya bisa bertemu orang itu saat sekolah.

"Dia,...sudah memiliki kekasih." ucap Hinata kembali, Sakura menghela napas, kemudian memeluk Hinata, sungguh Sakura kehabisan akal untuk mengibur Hinata, di dalam hati Sakura hanya berharap semoga temannya ini akan menemukan kebahagiaan kelak.

 **flashback end**

2 tahun lalu Hinata mengatakan kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang, akan tetapi hari demi hari perkataan itu tidak di ingat lagi oleh Sakura dan Naruto, karena Hinata pun tidak pernah membicarakanta lagi, tanpa mereka sadari perasaan Hinata justru sebaliknya, rasa sukanya berubah menjadi cinta, Hinata mencintai pemuda itu, seiring berjalanya waktu perlahan tapi pasti nama itu semakin terpatri di ruang hati Hinata yang paling dalam, sebuah nama yang mampu membuat hati Hinata menghangat.

'Sasuke...'

Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, Sasuke tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah, langkahnya menuju toilet siswa, sepanjang berjalan lamunanya hanya terisi dengan pembicaraanya dengan Sakura tempo hari, sungguh Sasuke tidak bisa lupa, bahkan sekarang pikiranya hanya berisi tentang seseorang bernama Hinata.

"Aakhhhh..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ingin memasuki pintu toilet untuk laki- laki, suara itu berasal dari toilet perempuan.

Byurrrr

Suara siraman air terdengar dari dalam toilet perempuan, Sasuke mencoba masuk, karena pemuda itu berpikir mungkin ada pembullyan di dalam toilet perempuan, sebagai ketua Osis Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku kumohon." Sasuke membuka pintu dan terkejut di hadapanya gadis yang sedang dipikirkanya tengah basah kuyup, rambutnya yang panjang mengucurkan air, kemeja seragamnya terbuka di bagian atas dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam tubuh tersebut walaupun masih tertutup pakaian dalam, seorang pemuda mencoba menggerayanginya, gadis itu menolak sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan, sebelum aku mendapatkanmu, ..ayo layani aku seperti kau melayani teman dari si tua Hiashi." ucap pemuda itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu Neji, kumohon lepaskan aku." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di sekolah, terlebih dia ingin melakukanya dengan saudarinya sendiri, menjijikan.

Bughhh

Bughhh

Bughhh

Sasuke memukul pemuda bernama Neji tanpa ampun, pemuda itu tersungkur ke sudut, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Beraninya kau berbuat hal menjijikan di sekolah, terlebih dia itu saudarimu, brengsek." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu menarik kerah kemeja Neji dan memukulnya kembali.

"Cih,...jangan ikut campur Uchiha, ini urusanku denganya." Neji mendecih dan mendelik ke arah Hinata.

"Diam,... Di sekolah ini aku yang bertanggung jawab, pergi sekarang juga atau kulaporkan kau pada dewan sekolah, atau kulaporkan juga pada pihak berwajib karena kau melakukan pelecehan." ucap Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Ck..pengadu , baiklah aku lanjutkan lain kali saja." dengan cueknya Neji melewati Sasuke.

"Urusan kita belum selesai sayang." ucap Neji pada Hinata, pemuda itu mengedipkan satu matanya.

Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, kancingnya sudah terlepas, lengan bajunya juga sobek, malu, Hinata malu saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap tubuhnya yang terbuka, air matanya terus menetes dari tadi, Hinata semakin mundur saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan blazernya, kemudian dia pakaikan di tubuh Hinata, dapat dia rasakan tubuh gadis itu yang bergetar, Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu dekat, aroma wangi tubuh pemuda itu tercium di hidungnya, benar-benar menyiksa, Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Kau sudah aman, ayo ku antar kau ke Uks setelah itu pulanglah." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik, Hinata mengangguk kemudian mencoba melangkah, namun tiba-tiba pandanganya menjadi gelap dan Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menopang tubuh Hinata yang pingsan, tanpa ragu pemuda itu menggendong Hinata di depan tubuhnya, brydal style, tubuh itu seringan kapas bagi Sasuke.

Rasa ingin melindungi muncul dalam hatinya, pemuda itu mempetanyakan kenapa hatinya jadi seperti ini, ada rasa sakit tak kasat mata di dadanya, perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

 **to be continue.**

 **Flashback di chap ini, adalah dari sudut pandang Sakura, Nanti ada flashback dari sudut pandang Sasuke juga.**

 **Haduch...repot juga mau update cepet, tapi plot nya hilang,jadi pusing nich kepala, aku harus bikin cerita utama dan flasbacknya sedikit menyambung biar para reader ngerti alurnya.**

 **Untuk pertanyaaan alurnya maju-mundur? Ya kalian benarr.**

 **Jangan bosen buat nunggu fict ini, yach...? Plisssssss...**

 **Jangan lupa isi kolom review dan ceklis favs and follnya...hehe...**

 **Oh iya...aku ga ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak tertentu, fict ini untuk hiburan semata, jadi jika tidak suka dengan semua yang ada di dalamnya, fair, jalan cerita ataupun karakternya, so don't read aja, tinggal tekan 'back'...**

 **Tapi maaf reviewnya ga bisa aku balas satu2...**

 **Yang pasti terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungan yang para reader berikan...**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para silent rider...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur seperti ini Teme?" ucap seorang pemuda blonde.

"Kau tahu?, Hinata tidak akan menyukainya, dia tidak suka melihat orang yang di sayanginya menderita." ucap Naruto, hari ini Naruto menjenguk Sasuke, karena kuliahnya sedang libur, kekasihnya Shion menunggu di luar kamar pasien.

"Kau merindukanya iya kan?, hhh...apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merindukanya." Naruto menundukan kepalanya, pemuda itu juga menahan air matanya keluar.

"Bangunlah Teme, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, ini adalah catatan harian Hinata, hanya ini yang tersisa, kuharap bisa mengobati rasa rindumu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan semua yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata?"

"Aku memang tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah itu tidak baik, aku yakin Hinata tidak akan pernah membencimu, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Jadi segeralah bangun dan selesaikan semua, katakan pada semua orang yang kau rasakan."

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu , Teme."

"Kupikir Hinata melakukan semua ini, karena dia ingin kau bahagia, dia tidak ingin membebanimu dengan perasaanya."

"Dia tidak mungkin kembali, percuma kau menunggunya."

"Hinata tidak sanggup bertahan dengan hidupnya"

"Selama ini dia bertahan karena dirimu, Teme."

"Maka saat cahaya hidupnya redup, Hinata memilih jalan itu."

Naruto menangis mengenang sahabatnya yang sudah pergi, Hinata sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Dia mengandung bayimukan?, Teme." tangisan Naruto pecah, hanya saja dia tidak meraung seperti seorang gadis.

"Hiks...kenapa kalian berdua harus menderita seperti ini?" tanpa Naruto sadari seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya, dengan air mata yang keluar deras.

Naruto berhenti berbicara, karena melihat gerakan kecil di jemari Sasuke, Naruto segera memanggil dokter, kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan iris serupa jelaga, pemuda itu sadar, Sasuke tersadar dari koma.

 **Naruto©Mr** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Bukan** **Romeo** **dan** **Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate** **M**

 **Peringatan** **keras** **jika** **tak** **suka** **pair** **ini,** **silahkan** **tekan** **back...**

 **Happy** **reading**.

Seorang prodigy dari keluarga Uchiha tengah berjalan, pemuda penuh talenta dengan segala kesempurnaan yang di milikinya, membuat langkahnya terlihat penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya menginjakan kaki di sekolah barunya KIHS, sekolah bergengsi paling terkenal seantero Jepang, sekolah terfavorit, hanya kalangan borjuis yang bisa sekolah disini, atau yang beruntung dengan otak cerdasnya bisa masuk dengan jalur beasiswa.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, di belokan koridor pertama tanpa di duga ada seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menambraknya, mereka berdua terjungkal kebelakang, sebagai seorang laki-laki Sasuke menunjukan sikap gentlemannya dengan segera bangkit dan membantu si gadis untuk bangkit, tangan mereka bersentuhan, kulit lembut si gadis begitu terasa di telapak tanganya, gadis itu bertubuh mungil, rambutnya gelap sepanjang bahu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka berdiri kembali.

Gadis itu mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu gelap dan bening, mata bening yang indah dan menenangkan mengedip membuat Sasuke sadar terlalu lama menatapnya.

"Y-ya...a-aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, a-aku buru-buru t-tadi." ucap gadis itu kikuk, kemudian membungkukan badanya.

"Tak apa, aku permisi dulu." ucap Sasuke, gadis itu kembali membungkuk, Sasuke pergi melewati gadis itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari gadis itu berbalik melihat dirinya, seulas senyum cantik terlihat di bibir gadis itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu, gadis itu teman satu kelasnya, Sasuke mengenal gadis itu dengan nama Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah berkenalan secara harafiah dengan gadis itu, sebagai ketua Osis yang baru terpilih tentu Sasuke harus tahu siapa saja nama temanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menghiraukan lagi kehadiran Hinata, baginya gadis itu hanya sekedar teman satu kelas biasa tidak lebih, Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan banyak gadis, tentu saja karena di sekolah ini banyak gadis cantik dari kalangan berada, Sasuke mungkin playboy tapi dia bukanlah badboy, Sasuke selalu menghargai semua temanya terutama para gadis, Sasuke juga bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis.

Sasuke tidak menyadari, selama ini ada seseorang memperhatikanya, seseorang yang memendam cinta yang tulus hanya untuk dirinya, seorang gadis bernama Hinata, seorang gadis yang memandangnya dari kejauhan, seorang gadis yang diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya.

Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, perlahan eksistensi gadis bermata bening itu semakin tersamar dengan terhalang pesona gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih menarik dan juga lebih aktif.

'Bahkan eksistensi si gadis bermata bening, telupakan'

 **B**

 **R**

 **D**

 **J**

Sasuke masih menunggu Hinata di Uks, dirinya sengaja tidak memberi tahu Sakura ataupun Naruto, pemuda blonde itu pasti akan mencari Neji jika mengetahui hal ini.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk Hinata, tapi saat melihat pakaian Hinata yang basah itu akan percuma, entah kebetulan atau apa para petugas di Uks juga tidak ada, Sasuke bingung sendiri, dengan terpaksa dan jantung yang berdebar Sasuke membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Hinata dulu, setelah itu Sasuke membuka blazer yang dia pakaikan tadi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, bagaimana pun dia seorang lelaki normal, tubuhnya akan bereaksi terhadap rangsangan, di depanya tubuh Hinata terpangpang jelas, bra hitam yang sedikit basah tertangkap di matanya, kancing kemeja yang terlepas membuat tubuhnya terbuka, dua benda bulat yang menyembul dari balik bra terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda.

Sasuke menutup mata, Sasuke melepaskan kemejanya sendiri dan kemeja Hinata, sekilas memandang mereka seperti akan melakukan percintaan, namun tidak Sasuke memakaikan kemeja seragamnya pada Hinata, tanpa sengaja tanganya menyentuh salah satu benda bulat yang menggairahkan itu, tubuh Sasuke merinding seketika, namun Sasuke tetap menjaga kewarasanya, dengan cepat dia mengancinkan kemejanya yang di pakai Hinata.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada rok seragam Hinata yang juga basah.

'Sial...'

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari di pojok ruangan, membukanya dan dia menemukan beberapa pasang seragam untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

'Sial...' kalau dari tadi dia tahu ada seragam cadangan, maka dirinya tidak perlu repot membuka kemejanya sendiri, dan sekarang tidak mungkin untuk menukarnya kembali, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tubuh sensitifnya kembali menegang.

Sasuke memakai kemeja seragam cadangan untuk laki-laki, kemudian mengambil rok seragam perempuan untuk Hinata.

Sasuke memasang selimut di bagian bawah tubuh Hinata, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjangkau dari luar selimut untuk membuka rok Hinata, namun tetap saja tanganya selalu menyentuh kulit Hinata yang terasa halus dan juga dingin.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor, Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak berbeda dengan Neji, menyentuh tubuh Hinata tanpa seijin si empunya.

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tapi Hinata belum juga sadarkan diri, Ponsel Sasuke mati sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi atau dihubungi siapapun, Sasuke tidak berani mengambil ponsel Hinata yang berada di rok seragam Hinata yang basah.

"S-sa..." Sasuke mendengar gumaman dari mulut Hinata.

"Sa...kit..." Sasuke mengernyit, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Tolong..." suara Hinata terdengar merintih, gadis itu bermimpi buruk, Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Hinata, namum saat ingin mengalihkan wajahnya, tanpa sengaja hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata, bibirnya hanya berjarak 2 centi dari bibir Hinata.

Sasuke menahan napasnya, namum pemuda itu tidak segera mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke merasakan napas halus Hinata yang berhembus ke wajahnya.

Sasuke berpikir, kenapa dirinya jadi semesum ini, bagaimana tidak, bibirnya semakin mendekat di bibir Hinata, belum pernah Sasuke tergoda lebih dulu pada perempuan kecuali jika mereka memulai duluan.

Tapi Hinata tidak melakukan apapun, gadis ini bahkan tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke tidak mengerti bahkan dengan Sakurapun Sasuke belum pernah sedekat ini.

'Sakura..?'

Ya ampun, Sasuke lupa, sungguh dia tidak ingin menghianati Sakura, Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

Dengan segera Sasuke menjauh dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

'Sial...'

Kata itu keluar entah yang keberapa kali dalam umpatanya, Sasuke keluar, namun tidak menutup pintu, kemudian pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding luar Uks, pikiranya kembali menerawang.

'Kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini, memalukan, sikapku seperti seorang pecundang yang memanfaatkan seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya'

Sasuke bermonolog dengan pemikiranya sendiri.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian Hinata pingsan, sikap Sasuke begitu dingin, Hinata ingat saat tersadar di Uks, sikap Sasuke begitu dingin, walaupun Hinata sudah meminta maaf dan berterima kasih, tapi tetap saja raut wajah Sasuke tidak bersahabat.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan, pemuda itu tampak bahagia bersama kekasihnya.

"Mereka sangat serasi bukan?" suara seorang gadis bersurai blonde membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Itu benar Shion, kurasa tidak ada yang lebih pantas lagi selain Sakura" ucap gadis bersurai merah kepada temanya Shion, mereka berdua berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Hinata.

"Itu benar kan? Hinata?" ucap Shion dengan nada suara yang dingin, Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu seorang Yamanaka Ino yang cantik sekalipun, tidak akan mampu merebut Sasuke dari Sakura, apalagi seorang gadis seperti..." ucap Karin pandanganya menilai Hinata dari atas sampai bawah tubuhnya.

Hinata mengerti, Karin dan Shion hanya mengingattkanya dengan cara halus.

"Aaahh...kalian benar." ucap Hinata dengan suara manja.

"Kau Shion aku juga harus mengingatkanmu." ucap Karin sinis.

"Karin benar Shion, kau harus lebih hati-hati sekarang." ucap Hinata sinis, sebenarnya Hinata tau kedua gadis ini menyindirnya.

"Kau..." ucap Shion marah.

"Cih..tapi itu benar Shion, coba saja kau pinta Naruto untuk memilih antara kau dan aku, kau sudah tau jawabanya bukan?" ucap angkuh Hinata, gadis itu berlalu dan eninggalkan dua temanya yang dongkol.

Shion mengetahui selama ini Hinata selalu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, sebelumnya Shion selalu cemburu karena Naruto terlalu memperhatikan Hinata.

Skizo-affectif, Hinata tahu tentang penyakit kejiwaanya, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan antara Tsunade dan asistenya Sizune, Hinata benar-benar berusaha untuk menutupinya, dirinya tidak ingin seorangpun tahu , semua temanya akan menjauh jika mereka tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang gila, setidaknya itu yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang.

'saat takdir menentukan, bisakah kita menghindar'

Hari ini tanggal 23 juli, semua orang tahu ada apa di hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mencapai usia 18 tahun.

Pesta?

Ya siang ini di rumah Sasuke di adakan pesta, ibunya memaksa agar ulang tahunya dirayakan, sekalian Mikoto ingin berkenalan dengan pacar Sasuke, karena Mikoto sempat khawatir bahwa putranya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan si gadis Hyuga, entahlah naluri keibuanya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi pada putra kesayanganya.

Semua undangan tampak hadir, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, Mikoto tampak senang saat berkenalan dengan Sakura, gadis itu memancarkan aura kegembiraan berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang memiliki aura gelap.

Mokoto menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia selalu terpikirkan tentang Hinata, segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke selalu di sangkut pautkan dengan si gadis Hyuga, padahal Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak punya hubungan apapun.

Kegembiraan pesta Sasuke di nikmati para tamu, hanya satu orang yang tidak hadir, Hinata, wanita bernama Mikoto bernapas lega karena gadis itu tidak hadir, namun tiba- tiba dari arah pintu masuk siluet seorang gadis muncul dengan langkah cantiknya, gadis itu datang saat pesta akan segera berakhir.

Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian, selain datang terakhir gadis itu benepampilan begitu memukau, gaun shifon abunya sangat serasi di padu kulitnya yang seperti susu, semua mata pemuda mengarah padanya, Hinata yang biasanya sangat sederhana menjelma seperti seorang ratu.

"Berani sekali kau datang kemari?" ucap Mikoto dengan senyum di bibirnya, sekilas melihat wanita itu seperti menyambut ramah tamunya, Hinata mengerti maksud Mikoto wanita itu menjaga imagenya di depan orang lain.

"Maaf nyonya, saya mendapat undangan, jadi apa masalah jika aku datang kemari." ucap Hinata tenang.

"Kau...lihatlah, pakaian yang kau kenakan itu hanya cocok untuk Naomi, bukan gadis dengan darah kotor sepertimu." ucap Mikoto masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau dia masih hidup, dia pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuh barang-barangnya."

"Ya...anda benar, tapi wanita itu sudah mati, jadi kurasa meminjam barangnya saat ini tidak menjadi masalah." ucap Hinata dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau gadis durhaka, bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu tentang ibumu, sebaiknya cepat pergi dari rumahku ini." Mikoto menggertakan gigjnya karena marah.

"Ini pesta putra anda, jadi hanya dia yang bisa mengusir saya."

Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan dongkol, terakhir kali bertemu, Hinata terlihat lemah, tapi baru saja gadis itu seperti menunjukan taringnya yang tersembunyi.

"Hey,...kenapa pesta ini di adakan di siang hari? seperti anak TK saja." ucap seorang pemuda pada temanya yang lain, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada teman beda kelasnya.

"Katanya karena nanti malam pesta ini akan di lanjutkan di club malam terbesar di pusat kota."ucap pemuda lainya.

"Selamat sore semuanya, terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua di pesta ulang tahun putraku." suara Mikoto terdengar melalui microfon yang tengah di pegangnya, suaminya Fugaku mendampingi Mikoto .

"Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk keluarga kami, sebenarnya di pesta ini ada kejutan, kalau tidak ada halangan putraku Sasuke dalam 4 bulan ke depan akan melaksanakan lamaran pada kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura."

Semua orang terkejut bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu hal ini, Fugaku bahkan menatap Mikoto penuh tanya, tapi Mikoto menatap kembali seolah mengatakan.

'Nanti akan kujelaskan'

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, gadis itu tengah tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan seperti yang lainya, seolah ikut merasakan kegembiraan tersebut, Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menghadapinya, Hinata melirik kearahnya, tepukan tanganya terhenti, gadis itu tersenyum selebar mungkin, namun Naruto tahu mata gadis itu menunjukan luka yang mendalam.

Sore semakin terlewati malam datang membawa gelapnya, membuat sang matahari mengalah pada sang bulan yang akan datang membawa sinarnya yang anggun.

Sesuai rencana pesta di lanjutkan di club malam, awalnya Hinata menolak, Naruto juga sudah mengajaknya pulang, Naruto tidak ingin melihat Hinata yang terluka, namun semua temannya termasuk Shion memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Hinata tengah duduk di meja bar yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, perasaannya sudah bercampur aduk, tapi di tempat ramai seperti ini, dia tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh yang selalu ada di kepalanya.

"Nona, kau minum ini?" seorang bartender menyodorkan satu gelas besar minuman yang Hinata tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Tidak tuan, terima kasih." ucap Hinata dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, ini gratis semua minuman disini sudah di bayar oleh tuan Uchiha untuk merayakan pesta putranya." ucap bartender itu lagi.

"Ya, saya tahu, masalahnya aku tidak pernah minum." tolak Hinata, bartender itu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mabuk, di sini kan banyak temanmu mereka bisa mengantarmu." Hinata mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya sekaligus sensasi pahit dan panas mengalir di tenggorokanya, bartender itu banyak bicara dan membuat Hinata kesal.

Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, kepalanya terasa pusing, gadis itu kemudian pergi ke toilet, saat kembali Hinata tidak melihat lagi teman- temanya.

"Hey, kemana mereka." Hinata tidak melihat Naruto,Shion maupun yang lainya, Hinata hanya melihat anak lain dari sekolahnya.

"Hyuga.." suara baritone itu mengejutkanya.

"S-Sasuke-san, kemana semua orang?." tanya Hinata, gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

"Mereka sudah pulang, tadi mereka mencarimu." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu melihat penampilan Hinata yang berbeda hari ini.

"A-aku baru k-kembali dari toilet, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang? lalu di mana Sakura?" ucap Hinata dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura sudah pulang, aku harus menyelesaikan sisa pembayaran club ini."

"Ini sudah tengah malam, pulanglah karena sebentar lagi club ini akan di buka untuk umum." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi aku ke toilet dulu perutku rasanya mual." Hinata kembali ke toilet sedangkan Sasuke menyelesaikan pembayaran ke ruangan menager club ini, suara musik yang keras mulai menggema, sepertinya clubnya sudah di buka untuk umum, Sasuke belum melihat Hinata keluar.

'Di mana dia, apa dia sudah pulang'

"Hallo selamat malam para pengunjung."suara seorang DJ terdengar, semua pengunjung bersorak, club ini terlihat penuh padahal baru beberapa menit di buka, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatianya pada suara DJ tersebut.

"Malam ini ada penampilan special dari seorang pengunjung, dia akan menari untuk kita semua, seorang gadis cantik yang akan menghibur kita semua, dan sambutlah ini diaaaaaa..." suara DJ menggema di iringi suara musik yang membuat semua orang menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Lampu di matikan hanya satu lampu yang menyala dan menyorot ke panggung yang berada di tengah dancefloor, seorang gadis muncul dari balik panggung, dengan pakaian sexynya, rambut gelap yang teruarai bibirnya di poles lipstik merah, make up yang pas dengan wajahnya, pakainya yang supermini membuat para hidung belang di sana bersorak.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, gadis di depanya ini dia kenali, gadis yang tengah menari dengan gayanya yang sensual mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kulit seputih susunya pada para pria pemburu kenikmatan.

Pakaian gadis itu menerawang, bra dan celana dalam gadis itu hampir terlihat dari luar pakaianya, Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya merasa kesal, gadis yang dianggapnya pendiam bertingkah seperti wanita murahan.

Di tengah hentakan suara musik gadis itu turun masih dengan gaya tarianya yang sensual, gadis itu mendekati Sasuke, mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke ayo menari bersamaku" ucap gadis itu pelan, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan.

"Hentikan Hinata, ayo kuantar kau pulang." ucap Sasuke menahan marah.

"Hm...tidak mau, aku masih ingin di sini, kau harus menemaniku." ucap Hinata, gadis itu meyentuh dada Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, bau alcohol tercium oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk Hinata." Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata yang berada di dadanya, Sasuke takut tubuhnya bereaksi seperti tempo hari, sekarang Hinata memeluknya gadis itu tertawa.

"Haha...eum...kau tidak ingin menyentuhku hm?" ucap Hinata, suaranya terdengar khas seperti orang mabuk.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, orang itu selalu ingin menyentuhku, aku sampai harus mengunci kamarku rapat-rapat." ucap Hinata, kemudian gadis itu menggerakan tubuhnya seirama suara musik, para hidung belang itu melihat kembali tubuh Hinata yang bergerak di hadapan Sasuke, seorang pria tiba-tiba mengulurkan tanganya hendak menyentuh bokong Hinata, namun Sasuke melihat dan segera mencekal tangan tersebut.

"Hey...anak muda, jangan serakah seperti itu, gadis ini milik kita semua di sini, ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama." ucap pria itu, dengan segera Sasuke menarik kembali tubuh Hinata yang berada jauh satu langkah di hadapanya.

"Gadis ini bukan gadis murahan, dia temanku." ucap Sasuke, kemudian menarik paksa Hinata keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu, para pria hidung belang itu tertawa saat Sasuke pergi membawa Hinata.

"Hahaha...kau memang serakah anak muda, kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian ya?" Sasuke mengumpat, kelakuan Hinata selalu melibatkan emosinya, pertama dengan ibunya, kedua dengan Neji dan sekarang?.

Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya, sebelumnya dia memakaikan jasnya pada Hinata, gadis itu meronta menolak Sasuke membawanya.

"L-lepaskan aku Sasuke-san, aku tidak mau pulang, mereka ada di sana, ada di rumah."

"Siapa?.." tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Teman dari Hiashi Hyuga, a-aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah, b-biarkan aku tetap di sini." Hinata memang mendapat pesan singkat dari Ayame, bahwa di rumahnya sedang ada Hiashi dan teman-temanya, Ayame meminta Hinata untuk tidak pulang malam ini.

Sasuke tahu alasan Hinata tidak ingin pulang, gadis itu takut.

"Eum...m-maksudku, a-aku malu pada teman a-ayah, kalau mereka melihatku mabuk seperti ini, ayahku pasti akan kecewa." Sasuke menghela napas jelas Hinata sedang berbohong.

"Naiklah.." ucap Sasuke kembali.

"A-aku tidak bisa, kau pulang duluan saja." ucap Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Kubilang naik, Hyuga." Sasuke membentak Hinata, gadis itu terkejut kemudian menangis tapi kemudian gadis itu memasukan dirinya ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Kendaraan roda empat itu berjalan pelan, Sasuke bingung harus membawa Hinata kemana, tidak mungkin dia membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya, Hinata masih mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jalan, dapat Sasuke lihat gadis itu masih menangis, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa bersalah karena membentak Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi Naruto atau Sakura?." tanya Sasuke, Hinata menoleh dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan menghubungi mereka, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka."

"Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku turun di sini saja, Sasuke-san silahkan pulang saja."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanya ,hah?" Sasuke membentak lagi, sumgguh berurusan dengan Hinata membuat tekanan darahnya naik, sekarang Hinata membuatnya kesulitan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membawa Hinata ke apartement kakakanya yang kosong, pemiliknya sedang berada di luar negri, untung saja Sasuke masih mengingat passwordnya.

Hinata masih berjalan terhuyung, gadis itu duduk di sofa kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah sebaiknya minta bantuan pada temanmu, jangan libatkan orang lain." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu memberikan satu gelas teh hangat untuk Hinata, kemudian gadis itu menegakan kembali kepalanya yang semula bersandar, teh yang di berikan Sasuke kemudian di sesapnya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkanmu." ucap Hinata, gadis itu menunduk, gadis itu mabuk tapi dia berusaha mempertahan kesadaranya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebenarnya setelah kejadian di Uks, Sasuke selalu memikirkan Hinata, dia bersikap dingin karena berusaha membentengi dirinya dari perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah hanya kau yang menderita di dunia ini." sungguh ucapan Sasuke yang satu ini membuat Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu, kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, jadi jangan menghakimiku, terima kasih atas pertolonganya, aku permisi." Hinata beranjak kemudian membungkukan badanya.

Sasuke juga beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau menghindar Hyuga." Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa menceritakan kesedihanmu itu pada orang lain, aku...aku...aku bisa mendengarkan semua kalau kau mau bercerita." ucap Sasuke tatapannya sedikit melembut.

"Haah...kau menawarkan bantuan?" Hinata tertawa di tengah tangisnya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, begitupun sebaliknya." ucapan Hinata memang benar mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Kita tidak berteman tidak juga bersahabat, kau hanyalah kekasih dari sahabatku Sakura, dan aku hanyalah sahabat dari kekasihmu, lalu kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu?" jujur saja ada rasa sakit saat Sasuke mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk berbicara Hinata." suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

"Apakah harus kukatakan kalau aku adalah gadis gila, sakit jiwa?" nada suara Hinata juga sedikit meninggi, air matanya deras mengalir.

"Apakah aku harus membongkar aibku sendiri?." Hinata mulai sesenggukan, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahanya pada siapapun, terutama pada pemuda yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ibuku membenciku, dia memilih mati dari pada menyayangiku, ayah kandungku di bunuh ibuku sendiri,hiks...orang-orang itu mencoba menodaiku, bahkan sepupuku sendiri menganggapku seperti wanita jalang."

"Hidupku sangat sulit Sasuke-san, untuk makan pun aku harus bisa mencari sendiri, aku merasa hidupku ini tidak berguna, semua membenciku karena ibuku mati, aku di maki bahkan di siksa, hiks...adikku hanabi, tinggal di luar negri karena Hiashi tidak ingin putrinya melihat kegilaan ibunya." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kananya mengepal.

"Bukankah kau menyukai seseorang.?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan itu.

Hinata menurunkan tanganya, sedikit terkejut.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu, Sasuke -san?."

"Ku dengar kau menyukai orang itu, dia cahaya hidupmu bukan?." Sasuke melihat Hinata gadis itu semakin terluka, bubirnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu, mungkin setelahnya kau akan merasa lebih baik." ucap Sasuke walaupun ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa, lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu."

"Lalu kau akan terus seperti ini?." Sasuke semakin emosi pembicaraanya dengan Hinata menguras kesabaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggapainya, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku yakin perasaanku tidak akan di balas olehnya." Hinata tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin.

"Sedalam itukah kau mencintai orang itu.?" Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin tahu perasaan Hinata padahal itu bukan urusanya, tapi ada rasa cemburu yang menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"..."

" Jadi begitu? sebaiknya kau lupakan dia!" ucap Sasuke, Hinata menundukan kepalanya, sakit rasanya secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyuruh Hinata melupakanya.

"M-maaf...aku, hiks...tidak bisa melakukan itu!...aku..aku permisi Sasuke-san!" Hinata berbalik kembali untuk berjalan, Sasuke membatu tubuhnya diam, apakah dirinya benar-benar menyakiti Hinata?.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu menatapnya dalam dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Hinata.

"Ini jasmu, terima kasih atas bantuanya dan selamat untuk rencana lamaranmu." Hinata memberikan jas milik Sasuke dan pemuda itu menerimanya.

Hinata berbalik meninggalkan cahaya hidupnya yang sudah padam, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukanya setelah ini, harapanya seakan hilang untuk selamanya.

Hinata tidak menyadari apapun, saat membuka mata dirinya tengah dipeluk bahkan di cium oleh pemuda itu, yang terakhir dia ingat dia sedang berjalan menuju pintu, tapi kemudian dia merasakan tarikan di tanganya dan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh itu setelahnya, benda kenyal, basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, pelakunya tidak lain Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hilang kendali sisi kelelakianya berkata dia harus menghentikan Hinata, dia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi dari hadapanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melempar jasnya, kemudian melangkah dan menyambar tangan Hinata, tubuh gadis itu ditarik kemudian di rengkuhnya, tidak sampai disitu bibirnya meraup bibir Hinata, hasratnya menggebu, bahkan bibirnya sekarang mulai melumat bibir manis itu lagi dan lagi.

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya saat ciuman Sasuke berhenti, pemuda itu menatapnya sarat akan kerinduan, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya seolah bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." suara Sasuke terdengar parau, dilema, itu yang dirasakan Hinata, tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menghianati temanya, Hinata mundur dan menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya lagi, memeluknya lebih berat.

"Sasu...hmf." Sasuke menciumnya lagi lebih dalam, Hinata terlena dengan sentuhan lembut yang Sasuke berikan.

"Aaakhh..." Hinata memekik saat tubuhnya di angkat dan di bawa ke dalam ruangan yang di sebut kamar.

Sasuke tahu dirinya sudah gila, apa yang di pikirkanya sekarang adalah menyentuh gadis yang berada di bawahnya, setelah membaringkan Hinata pemuda itu tak hentinya menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata, terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bibir cantik itu saat Sasuke menyalurkan kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Sasuke sepenuhnya menyadari, hanya gadis ini yang mampu membuat hasratnya bangkit, padahal gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun, gadis itu tidak menggodanya.

 **to be continue**

 **Yo...yo chap 4 up...maaf ga update cepet soalnya aku juga kangen sama fict lain jadi kemarin aku manjain diri buat nikmatin fict dari para author, jujur aja keren2 ..aku suka...I love SH always,...muach...muach...**

 **Peluk cium untuk para reviewer kesayanganku...**

 **Balasan chap 3**

 **susimakipark,, yup alurnya maju mundur, tapi mulai chap depan mah maju teruuusss, ya skizo affectif sama kaya skizoprenia tapi ada perpaduan penyakit jiwa lainya aku lupa namanya..hehe..chap selanjutnya ada sasu pov dan hinata pov, ibunya hinata ntar ketahuan juga..sabar ea...**

 **Stay918,, nich dah lanjut...makasih udah like..terus ikutin ea...**

 **Green Oshu,,ini dach lanjut...baperin teruss ..tancapppp...**

 **ana,, chap depan alurnya maju terussss...**

 **hyacinth uchiha,,aduch kalo itu rahasia author..hehe..pokoknya ikutin terus dech...**

 **lovely sasuhina,,kamu cekik neji nanti km di cekik balik sama fans neji...wkwk..sepertinya penyakit jiwa hinata jauh lebih berat,..gommene..hina kemana? di chap ini ketahuan kan? Tapi itu dugaan sementara.**

 **Han Zizah,, aku jahat? Aku sayang banget ama Hina, aku cuma mendramatisir untuk kelancaran fict ini...gommen...**

 **HipHipHuraHura,,Neji kamvret? emang...bayangin si zetsu putih yang lagi nyamar jadi Neji, kira2 mukanya kaya gitu...hehe...**

 **Ok ceklis foll and favs kalian, jangan lupa review juga...**

 **Kata terakhir selalu terima kasih untuk semua.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading.**

Suasana di kamar ini sedikit terasa panas karena perbuatan sepasang anak manusia yang memadu kasih, gairah yang memuncak membuat sang pemuda lupa diri, tanpa ragu dia melepaskan hasrat lelakinya pada sang gadis yang bahkan tidak terlalu dia kenal.

 **Sasuke POV**

Gila?

Ya sepertinya aku sudah gila, bagaimana tidak? aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya menyentuhnya, mungkin para setan sudah berhasil menggodaku untuk melakukan perbuatan dosa yang sangat mereka sukai.

Bajingan?

Ya sebut aku bajingan, karena saat ini aku sedang menuruti hawa napsuku yang menguasai seluruh tubuhku, pikiran dan logika pun tak bisa kukendalikan, yang kuinginkan adalah melepaskan hasrat ini, pantas saja di luaran sana perbuatan seperti ini bisa menjadi sebuah kejahatan, pria yang bergairah bisa menjadi seorang kriminal, apakah aku seperti itu?, tapi aku tidak memaksa gadis ini, dia bahkan menerima semua sentuhanku.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, saat permukaan kulit kami bersentuhan, entah kenapa rasanya aku belum pernah merasakan tubuhku sepanas ini, bahkan pakaiannya sudah hancur karena kurobek, tubuhnya bercahaya tertimpa cahaya lampu yang temaram, tak kulewatkan sedikitpun setiap inci dari tubuhnya, kuciumi dan kusentuh dengan lembut, lipstik merah yang melekat dibibirnya sudah tidak terlihat karena aku terus menciumnya sehingga warna bibirnya menjadi warna alami, hanya saja bibir itu sedikit bengkak karena perbuatanku.

Dia sangat cantik, begitu cantik, kulitnya begitu halus dan dingin padahal aku tahu gadis seperti dirinya tidak mungkin meluangkan waktu untuk merawat diri, tapi tentu saja ibunya adalah seorang bangsawan yang terkenal dengan kecantikanya, mungkin dia mewarisi semua dari ibunya, rambutnya bahkan begitu wangi saat kucium, rambut panjang sepinggang begitu sempurna baginya, warna gelapnya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, begitu terlihat sexy saat sebagian helaian rambutnya menutupi dadanya.

Kucium punggung tanganya dan dia membuka matanya perlahan, dia menatapku dan aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, hasratku sudah tidak tertahankan, insting lelakiku menuntun agar aku segera menyelesaikan semua, tanpa ragu segera kusatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, dapat kulihat dia meringis, dan kurasakan sesuatu mengalir hangat di kejantananku serupa warna merah...darah...Ya Tuhan dia masih suci, dia masih perawan, sungguh aku tidak tahu kukira dia sudah pernah melakukanya sebelum ini, di tengah sulitnya hidup yang dia alami, ternyata dia masih bisa mempertahankanya.

Lalu diriku? aku merasa menjadi seorang bajingan, aku seperti seorang pecundang yang memanfaatkan ketidak berdayaanya, tapi aku ini lelaki normal, di sisi lain aku butuh pelampiasan hasrat sialan ini dan sisi lainya dia butuh seseorang untuk sandaranya dan untuk melepas penderitaanya, siapa dirinya? aku kurang tahu, aku tidak terlalu mengenal gadis ini.

'Hinata'

Bahkan namanya saja tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan, tapi sekarang gadis ini berada di bawahku, tubuhnya berada di tubuhku, mendesah, mengerang dengan napas yang tersenggal, kedua tanganya mencengkram sprei putih yang di pakai membungkus tempat tidur ini.

Kulingkarkan tanganya di pundaku, dan dia hanya menurut, dia masih meringis, aku tahu dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di organ intimnya, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, ini sangat luar biasa.

"Say something, babby..." ucapku dengan suara parau.

"Say my name.." ucapku lagi, dia menatapku.

"Say my name.." aku mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"S-Sasu...ahh.." desahnya di tengah rasa sakit karena aku menghujamnya, aku mengangguk dan dia mengerti.

"Sa-Sasuke..." suaranya sangat lembut, jarang sekali aku mendengar suaranya yang terasa merdu saat ini.

"Sasuke..." suaranya seperti memicu sesuatu di bawah sana, membuatku tidak tahan dan pada akhirnya aku merasakan apa yang di sebut surga dunia bersamaan denganya.

'Hinata'

Gadis itu terlelap dalam dekapanku, aku sadar benar-benar sadar, perbuatanku ini adalah dosa, aku sudah merenggut kesucianya, hal yang selalu dia lindungi dan dia pertahankan, lalu setelah ini apa yang gadis itu milikki ?tidak ada, aku sudah mengambil semuanya.

Maka dari itu aku akan bertanggung jawab tanpa dia minta, aku bahkan siap jika besok saat dia bangun dia akan marah, aku akan menerimanya, atau saat dia berteriak bahkan memukuliku, aku akan siap menerimanya, aku tidak akan peduli dia menerima atau tidak, aku akan tetap mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku.

 **End** **Sasuke** **POV**

 **B**

 **D**

 **R**

 **J**

 **Flash back**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan di depan mini market, sepertinya dia baru saja berbelanja, gadis bersurai coklat itu bersenandung kecil saat berjalan dengan menjinjing barang bawaanya.

'Naomi Hyuuga'

Gadis keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal dengan kecantikanya dan tata krama yang begitu kental melekat dalam dirinya, gadis itu tersenyum kecil sangat bahagia, pikiranya menerawang untuk satu bulan kedepan, gadis berusia 20 tahun itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pemuda yang di cintainya dari marga yang sama 'Hiashi Hyuga'.

Naomi terkenal bukan karena dia seorang selebrity, melainkan karena dia calon pewaris utama perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, Naomi gadis yang penuh percaya diri, gadis itu sangat pemilih dalam berteman, dia tidak akan berteman dengan orang biasa dalam artian miskin.

BRUUKK

Seorang pemuda tidak sengaja menabraknya, pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah Apotik, pemuda itu tampak terburu-buru.

"Maafkan aku nona?" pemuda berambut indigo itu menunduk kemudian mengambil belanjaan Naomi yang terjatuh, Naomi kesal padahal bisa saja dia naik mobil tapi hari ini dia ingin berjalan, Naomi melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat lusuh.

Naomi gadis cantik yang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang 'tajam'.

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak punya mata hah?" ucap Naomi marah, pemuda itu terperangah, namun dia tidak berniat meladeni gadis kaya itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf, adikku sedang sakit jadi aku terburu-buru." ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, lihatlah belanjaanku hancur semua!" Naomi sedikit berteriak, pemuda itu menghela napas.

"A-aku sudah meminta maaf, tolonglah aku akan menggantinya nanti, biarkan aku pergi adikku sedang sakit." ucap pemuda itu memohon.

"Cih,..itu bukan urusanku, orang miskin memang menyusahkan, kau merusak hariku." ucap Naomi tajam, pemuda itu berniat pergi tapi suara Naomi menghentikanya.

"Hey,.. Kau mau pergi begitu saja? benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan."pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau memang tidak tahu diri, setelah menabraku kau membentakku?"

"Paling tidak kau ganti dulu belanjaanku setelah itu kau boleh pergi."ucap Naomi dengan melipat tangan di dadanya, pemuda itu melihat kembali belanjaan Naomi dan hanya bernapas pasrah.

"Kenapa? kau tidak mampu kan?" Naomi tertawa meremehkan.

"Tadi kau bilang akan menggantinya, dan aku ingin sekarang, karena aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan wajah kotormu itu." pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf nona, aku tidak bisa kali ini, uangku sudah kuhabiskan untuk membeli obat adikku."

"Ck..simpan saja uang recehanmu itu, aku tidak butuh, kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, orang-orang seperti kalian memang sampah yang harus di singkirkan, mengatas namakan penderitaan untuk mendapat belas kasihan." ucap Naomi panjang lebar.

"Cukup, aku mungkin miskin tapi aku punya harga diri!" pemuda itu terpancing emosi.

"Cih, benarkah harga dirimu mungkin hanya berlaku untuk sepiring nasi."

"Kau..." pemuda itu menggeram, Naomi berbalik untuk berjalan sedangkan belanjaanya dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Baru tiga langkah Naomi berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang, gadis itu di seret masuk kedalam sebuah gang kecil gelap dan buntu, tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah saat pemuda itu mendorongnya, ya pemuda itu pelakunya, pemuda bersurai indigo berkulit putih yang baru saja di hina Naomi.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, pemuda itu duduk menindihnya yang terlentang kedua tanganya di cekal dan mulutnya di bekap, gadis itu meronta dan mencoba berteriak.

"Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu, kau begitu bangga dengan kekayaan dan juga harga dirimu, kita lihat setelah ini seberapa tinggi harga dirimu." pemuda itu bicara setengah berbisik telihat luapan amarah di matanya.

"Kau bilang aku sampah, akan ku buat kau merasakan menjadi sampah itu sendiri." pemuda itu mulai melakukan aksinya, Naomi meraung tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli, pemuda yang berpikir tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun sekarang sedang melakukan perbuatan kriminal karena hatinya tersakiti.

Berita pemerkosaan Naomi menyebar cepat, membuat ayahnya murka, pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Izumi akhirnya di laporkan dan di penjarakan, tapi hidup Naomi hancur, pernikahanya batal dan sekarang dia harus menanggung penderitaan karena ternyata dia hamil, keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar di permalukan.

Berbagai cara sudah Naomi lakukan untuk menggugurkan kandunganya, tapi tak pernah berhasil, bayi dalam perutnya semakin tumbuh dan membesar, Naomi dan egonya sekarang hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna.

Bayi Naomi lahir di musim dingin, bayi cantik lahir dengan begitu mudahnya, membuat Naomi semakin marah dengan hidupnya, jangankan menyentuh, Naomi bahkan tidak ingin melihat bayi itu.

'Hinata'

Nama itu tertulis pada gelang rumah sakit warna pink yang melingkar pada tangan sang bayi, nama yang di berikan seorang perawat .

"Nama itu sangat cocok untukmu bayi kecil, arti namamu adalah tempat yang terang, tempat yang di sinari matahari, semoga hidupmu kelak selalu bahagia." ucap perawat itu yang sedang memberikan susu untuk si bayi yang tengah lapar dan ingin menyusu, ibunya sama sekali tidak mau memberikan air susunya, jadi perawat itu terpaksa memberikan susu formula, padahal yang terbaik untuk bayi adalah air susu ibunya sendiri.

Bayi Hinata di asuh para maid Naomi tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya, bayi Hinata terkadang menangis di malam hari karena deman tapi ibunya tidak peduli, dia hanya akan menyuruh para maid untuk merawatnya, dua tahun kemudian Naomi melahirkan bayi keduanya adik Hinata, 'Hanabi'. Ya Hyuuga Hiashi menikahi Naomi setelah melahirkan Hinata dan pria itu mau menerima keadaan Naomi.

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, Hinata mulai mengerti dengan keadaan , dia merasakan kasih sayang ibunya berbeda padanya, dengan keberanian seorang anak kecil Hinata menanyakan hal ini pada ibunya, wanita itu marah besar dan mengatakan semua yang terjadi.

Hinata di larang bergaul dengan temannya, kecuali di sekolah, ya Naomi terpaksa menyekolahkanya karena Hinata merengek ingin sekolah, anak itu bahkan harus berlutut pada ibunya.

10 tahun berlalu Naomi mendengar bahwa Izumi bebas dari penjara, wanita itu sangat marah kejadian itu terekam kembali dalam benaknya, bagaimana si pria berambut indigo itu merampas kehormatanya dan saat melihat Hinata dia semakin marah dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik rambut panjang Hinata dan memotongnya dengan paksa sampai rambut itu menjadi sangat pendek, Hinata menangis melihat rambutnya yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Rambutmu menjijikan kau mengingatkanku pada pria brengsek itu." ucap Naomi pada Hinata.

Naomi semakin depresi Hinata semakin disiksa setiap harinya, Hinata di kurung di kamarnnya, dia hanya di beri makan satu kali dalam sehari, tapi Hinata masih bisa bersekolah dan memiliki beberapa teman, sedangkan adiknya di kirim ke luar negri untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya.

Tidak ada ibu yang sekejam Naomi, wanita itu tidak mau memberi biaya untuk sekolah, bahkan Hinata sering tidak mendapat jatah makan, rambutnya selalu di potong saat sudah sedikit panjang.

Usia Hinata 13 tahun, rumah tangga Naomi terganggu karena Hiashi berselingkuh, mereka bahkan hampir bercerai.

"Hiashi kenapa kau melakukan ini? apa salahku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? dulu kau juga sudah punya anak saat kita menikah, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkanya." kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan Naomi.

Hinata di bawa Naomi berkunjung kerumah temanya, gadis itu duduk menunduk di sisi ibunya, sesekali dia melirik keluar di sana ada dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain, Hinata tersenyum melihat keakraban dua saudara itu.

"Naomi kenapa kau membawanya." ucap teman Naomi yang bernama Mikoto.

"Dia kusuruh membawa barang-barangku." ucap Naomi enteng, Mikoto tahu sahabatnya ini sangat membenci Hinata, sebagai sahabat baik dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hey, ..jangan melihat putraku seperti itu, aku tidak mau mereka terkena sial." ucap Mikoto saat melihat Hinata melirik ke arah dua putranya, Hinata gelagapan saat mendapat kata itu.

"M-maaf nyonya, saya..."

"Diam, tunjukan sopan santunmu, siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara?" ucap Naomi, Hinata semakin menunduk dan tidak berani mengankat kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku ibu."

Hinata selalu menahan tangisnya, beruntung pelayan rumah yang bernama Ayame masih peduli padanya, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa semua orang tidak peduli padanya, seorang anak tidak bisa memilih dari rahim siapa di lahir, kalau bisa memilih Hinata ingin lahir dalam keluarga yang mencintainya.

Naomi semakin gila, setiap hari dia mabuk dan mengamuk, Hinata yang malang menjadi pelampiasanya, dan hari ini adalah puncaknya karena Hiashi memberikan surat cerai untuk di tanda tangani tadi malam saat mereka selesai makan malam.

Pagi ini Hinata bersiap untuk ke sekolah, Hinata harus lebih giat karena dia sudah duduk di kelas 9, sebentar lagi kelulusan, Hinata harus lebih rajin, apalagi sebagai murid beasiswa Hinata tidak bisa seenaknya membolos kecuali jika beasiswanya ingin di cabut.

Hinata memang tinggal di rumah mewah, mendapat kamar yang mewah pula, tapi itu semua hanya kebohongan, kenyataanya Hinata bahkan kesulitan mendapat makan walaupun satu kali, pelakunya tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri, sedangkan Hiashi tidak pernah peduli, seakan kehadiran Hinata tidak pernah ada di rumah ini, tapi Hinata bersyukur masih bisa sekolah dengan beasiswanya, setidaknya nanti dia tidak akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan.

"Nona Hinata cepat kemari!" ucap Ayame setengah berbisik, Hinata baru saja turun dari lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

"Ayame-nee, ada apa?" Hinata menghampiri Ayame dekat pintu dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, cepatlah!" ucap Ayame menarik tangan Hinata.

"A-aku takut nanti ibu marah." Hinata meremas kedua tanganya, Ayame menatapnya sedih.

"Nyonya belum bangun!" Ayame menyerahkan satu piring nasi dan lauknya, Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, namun baru saja akan menyuapkan nasi sebuah suara menghentikanya.

"Hinataa.." suara Naomi terdengar seperti petir yang membuat Hinata takut, Hinata berbalik dan melihat ke arah ibunya, wanita itu tampak berantakan, Ayame tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ikut aku." ucap Naomi datar, Hinata mengikuti ibunya dengan terpaksa, rasa takut yang luar biasa tengah di rasakanya, air matanya perlahan turun.

Naomi dan Hinata sampai di kamar Naomi, wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu, ujung rok seragamnya diremas sampai kusut.

"Kemarilah sayang, masuklah ke kamar ibu." Naomi masih berkata datar, Hinata menurut walaupun takut, Naomi menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"I-ibu kenapa p-pintunya di kunci aku mau berangkat kesekolah." ucap Hinata dengan gugup, Naomi hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu ke sekolah, hari ini kita akan pergi bersama." Hinata merasakan firasat buruk dengan perkataan ibunya, Hinata bahkan tidak melihat ibunya berdandan layaknya orang mau pergi.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh hanya kita berdua."

"Aku t-tidak bisa aku h-harus..." Hinata mencoba membuka pintu dan menggedornya, bahkan sampai berteriak supaya ada orang membukanya dari luar.

"Sudah diam, apa kau mau melawanku, hah?" Hinata terlonjak dengan bentakan ibunya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? kau tidak berguna, kau menjijikan, aku benci padamu, semua yang ada pada tubuhmu aku benci sangat benci, kau tahu karena dirimu aku menderita, karena melahirkanmu aku menjadi hina, Hiashi tidak memujaku lagi, karena kau hidupku hancur, kenapa kau harus hidup walaupun aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu." Naomi meraung, Hinatapun tidak jauh berbeda hatinya seperti tersayat.

Naomi melemparkan gelas dan piring di nakas ke arah Hinata, bahkan hiasan lemari yang terbuat dari kaca tak luput dari jangkauan tanganya, Hinata meringis karena pecahan benda tersebut mengenai kepalanya, seketika darah segar menetes dari bagian kepalanya, kemeja seragamnya kotor oleh darah tersebut.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak di rawat saja oleh ayahmu? begitukan?" Hinata masih menahan laju darahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukanya?" Naomi berkata dengn senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Saat dia keluar dari penjara, aku marah kriminal itu tidak pantas menerima kebebasan, jadi aku menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya, haha...hm kau tahu aku senang saat mendengar dia sudah mati." Naomi meracau wanita itu sekarang mengikat kaki dan tangan Hinata, luka di kepalanya juga masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Ampuni aku ibu, kumohon..hikss.. lepaskan aku." Hinata mencoba memohon pada ibunya, tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah lemparan benda yang mengenai tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, Hinata semakin terbelalak saat ibunya membawa gunting dan berjongkok di hadapanya.

"Tidak...jangan...jangaan...jangan potong rambutku bu, ampun..tolong jangan lakukan itu." Hinata meronta ingin melepaskan diri, rambutnya baru mencapai bahu, Naomi menariknya tanpa ampun dia memotong sembarangan rambut Hinata, gadis malang itu histeris, luka di hatinya jauh lebih sakit di bandingkan luka fisiknya, padahal jika di lihat luka dan memar di tubuh Hinata terlihat parah.

"Setiap kali melihatmu aku mengingat bajingan itu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal bersama mereka? semua orang akan tahu kalau kau seorang Hyuga karena matamu itu!."

"Tapi sekarang kita berdua tidak akan menderita lagi, aku akan membawamu pergi untuk selamanya." Naomi membuka laci nakasnya mencari sesuatu, sedangkan Hinata meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan luka-luka di tubunya yang semakin terlihat, Naomi menutup laci setelah mendapatkan yang dia cari.

Hinata membulatkan , ibunya memegang dua buah botol cairan berwarna bening, Hinata yang meringkuk di angkat ibunya sampai dia duduk, Naomi juga duduk bersimpuh di hadapanya.

"Kau tahu sayang benda ini yang akan membawa kita pergi." ucap Naomi, sekarang wanita itu menangis, Hinata menggeleng keras, air matanya jatuh tak terbendung.

"Karena aku tidak rela jika harus mati sendiri, sementara kau masih bernapas, jadi anggaplah ini imbalan untukku karena melahirkanmu, aku sudah berbaik hati dan membebaskanmu dari penderitaan." Naomi meneguk satu botol penuh cairan tadi, kemudian wanita itu membuka satu tutup botol lagi, Hinata beringsut tapi rambut belakangnya di tarik sehingga Hinata mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka, tanpa ragu Naomi meminumkan cairan racun yang entah racun tikus atau racun serangga.

Hinata memuntahkan cairan racun itu sampai terbatuk, bau menyengat tercium dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau memuntahkanya? kau..." Naomi terjungkal, keseimbangannya goyah, wanita itu jatuh terlentang dan menatap Hinata dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, gadis 14 tahun itu ketakutan dan beringsut mundur menjauh dari Naomi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati, aku ingin hidup, aku ingin hiduupppp." Hinata berteriak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya terus menerus, sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata tidak menangis saat ibunya di makamkan dan itu membuat semua orang membencinya, mereka menganggap Hinata anak yang durhaka, Hinata tidak tahu apa dia harus bahagia ataukah sedih karena kematian ibunya.

'Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku' gumam Hinata, tapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai rencana, Hinata mengira semua penderitaanya akan selesai tapi tidak, Hinata malah mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Hiashi dan Hanabi, Hinata di salahkan karena kematian ibunya, Hinata bahkan hampir di perkosa oleh teman Hiashi dan itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali tapi beruntung Hinata selalu bisa meloloskan diri.

Saat masuk SMA tak ada yang berubah, hidup Hinata semakin sulit, Hinata harus hidup dalam rasa takut, bahkan Hinata selalu terngiang akan semua perkataan ibunya, semua makian dan siksaan dari ibunya terekam dalam ingatanya, bisikan-bisikan itu mulai dia dengar saat sedang sendiri.

Hinata bertemu Sasuke saat hari pertama sekolah, Hinata merasakan sebuah ketenangan saat mata mereka bertemu, Hinata yang belum tahu dirinya jatuh cinta menganggap Sasuke cahaya hidupnya.

Saat Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, Hinata baru menyadari kalau di dadanya terasa sakit, dia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, tapi gadis itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengungkapkanya, Hinata tahu Sasuke tak pernah melihat kearahnya, dan semua semakin terasa sakit pada hari itu, hari di mana Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya.

'Aku menyukaimu Sakura, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?'

 **Flash back end**

'Aku menyukaimu'

'Aku menyukaimu'

'Aku menyukaimu'

'Sakura'

"Hh...hh...hh...hh..."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk, napasnya terengah, keringat mengucur di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa semua muncul lagi, mimpi yang sama" gumam Hinata, gadis itu menunduk, matanya membola, gadis itu terkejut melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?" Hinata menangis, Hinata melihat dirinya yang telanjang dan hanya di tutupi selimut, Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang berbaring di sisinya, pemuda itu bertelanjang dada, karena bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutupi selimut.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan kemudian menarik sprei yang tergeletak di bawah mungkin sprei itu terlepas dari tempatnya, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, berusaha mencari pakaian tapi yang dia temukan hanya robekan bekas pakaianya, dan akhirnya Hinata meraih kemeja putih milik Sasuke dan memakainya.

Hinata segera menuju pintu namun ternyata pintunya terkunci, Hinata berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tidur.

'Sasuke-san apa yang sudah kita lakukan?' Hinata kembali menagis, semua tidak benar, Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah, Hinata merasa sudah menghianati sahabatnya.

'Tidak, bukan merasa, tapi aku memang sudah berhianat'

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa sebrang ranjang, kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

'Ya Tuhan, ampuni segala dosaku, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini' Hinata menangis dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

'Haha...sudah kukatakan, kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, sayang' suara itu terdengar nyaring dan membuat kepala Hinata semakin sakit, semua menjadi gelap dan akhirnya, Hinata jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menggeliat di atas kasurnya, tubuhnya terasa pegal di semua bagian, Sasuke membuka mata perlahan dan mengernyit, tempat ini bukan kamarnya, tempat ini sedikit asing, Sasuke mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke terperanjat hal yang di ingatnya adalah Sasuke merasakan surga dunia bersama Hinata semalam.

"Hinata? di mana dia?" Sasuke terbangun karena tidak mendapati Hinata di sampingnya, Sasuke memakai boxernya dengan asal dan beranjak, pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat Hinata tergeletak di lantai dekat sofa hitam milik kakaknya, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hi-Hinata bangunlah!" Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti pingsan, pemuda itu menggendong tubuh Hinata yang ringan, dibaringkanya Hinata di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, pemuda itu menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan sendu, wajah gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu tampak pucat, gadis itu kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu mengelus pipi chubby Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"Bangunlah, marahlah padaku, maki aku, pukuli aku." Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Hinata.

Sasuke tahu permintaan maafnya tidak akan berguna untuk Hinata, wanita itu sudah kehilangan kehormatanya, wanita itu tidak memilikki apapun lagi.

Sasuke menyentuhkan tangan Hinata di pipinya sendiri.

"Kumohon sadarlah, aku ingin tahu apa yang kaurasakan, lampiaskan semua padaku, aku ingin berbagi dengan penderitaanmu, lupakan..lupakan orang yang kau sukai, belajarlah untuk menyukaiku...karena aku baru menyadari, kalau aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke merasa yakin dengan ucapanya, mungkin terdengar gila, apa secepat itu Sasuke menyimpulkan perasaanya, apa hanya karena Hinata memberinya kenikmatan sehingga Sasuke merasa itu adalah cinta.

Sasuke tidak tahu, saat menyentuh Hinata Sasuke benar-benar sadar, dan tanpa paksaan, Sasuke juga ingat kalau dia memiliki kekasih, tapi perasaanya tak bisa di bohongi, Sasuke ingin melindungi Hinata, Sasuke ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

'Seutuhnya'

 **To be continue.**

Gommene...aku ga bisa update cepet...soalnya pekerjaan in my real life numpuk banget- nget pokoknya, trus kmren ada anggota keluarga yang meninggal lagi, sekarang masih suasana berkabung, trus aku juga sakit kemaren2 ...jadi sekali lagi maaf, untuk yang masih setia, terima kasih...

Di chap ini ada flashback hidupnya hinata yang menurut aku itu sangat penting untuk di ketahui...catet...penting hehe...

Menurut kalian chap ini agak asem ga ya?...sebenarnya ga kuasa bikin yang asem2 , agak malu2 gimana gitu...tapi demi kelancaran fict ya gimana lagi.

Gommene juga sebelumnya, di fict ini Hinata memang udah ga ada tapi itu untuk sementara dan itu baru perkiraan saja, inti dari fict ini adalah bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke setelah di tinggalkan Hinata, hidup dengan menanggung beban penyesalan, dan juga rasa bersalah, dari awal aku mau bikin fict ini seperti itu, tapi untuk ending masih rahasia.

Oh ya ternyata bikin fict itu susah banget tapi aku ga kapok, aku justru mau fublish fict baru kalau fict ini dan L.I.S kelar, itupun kalau reader masih berkenan buat baca fict aku yg super gaje..( ciee promosi lagi ), di list aku udh ada bbrapa judul fict yang mau di publish...hehe...( kedip-kedip mata )

For my lovely reviewer's:

Miyuchin2307, hyacinth uchiha, Healer-moebius, Ozel-Hime, keita uchiha, uchihalyly, aRchangeLuka, Green Oshu, Xcindy8X, hiru nesaan, HipHipHuraHura, Rei Atsuko, ana, lovely sasuhina, Guest, susimakipark, nata , hinataku, Lala.

Terima kasih juga:

Alpha Hime-chan, Ayumi Tsukunami, mutia k, Nadeshiko Padmini, afika chia, amosicalia, arisa u, asalyne, 56, nyonya uchiha, Matsurin91, pikajun, anishl, hanayou, himmmechi, wisaatikah, adi hisyani14.

Untuk semua aku ucapin banyak2 terima kasih karena udah dukung, dan tetep dukung ya? Semoga chap ini menghibur...semua pertanyaan dari kalian akan terjawab nantinya, aku benar2 menghargai review dari kalian semua.

Salam aisyaeva...


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading.**

Pagi ini Hinata terbangun sendirian di sebuah kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, pukul 11:00 sebenarnya itu tidak bisa di sebut pagi, matahari hampir berada di atas ubun-ubun, kilasan kejadian tadi malam dan tadi pagi kembali tergambar, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan, tidak ada, Sasuke sudah pergi, tapi selembar kertas di nakas membuatnya mengerti Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

'Tunggu aku,

aku akan segera kembali,

bersiaplahah aku akan menjemputmu.

Maaf aku ada urusan mendadak,

jangan pergi sebelum aku datang.'

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, Hinata menghela napas, kembali mengedarkan pandangan Hinata melihat ke arah meja di sisi sofa, ada satu gelas susu hangat, dan sandwich di atas piring, Hinata segera menghampirinya, dia menemukan kembali selembar kertas di sana.

'Untukmu, makanlah.'

Ada sedikit senyum terukir di bibir ranum Hinata, segelas susu dan sandwich sudah tandas, gadis itu memang merasa begitu lapar, setelah dirasa perutnya terisi Hinata kembali melihat ke arah sofa dan menemukan dua kotak berwarna putih, satu kotak besar dan satu lagi dengan ukuran lebih kecil, Hinata mengambilnya, kotak putih yang diatasnya di ikat pita dengan warna sama, dibukanya kotak itu, Hinata terpesona, sebuah mini dress babydoll sederhana yang manis berwarna putih.

'ini indah sekali.'

guman Hinata, matanya sedikit berkaca, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendapat hadiah yang tak pernah sekalipun dia dapatkan, Hinata melihat satu kotak lagi dengan warna serupa, dibuka ada sepasang kitten hills yang menawan sepatu dengan hak pendek di hiasi manik di bagian sisinya sangat manis.

'Terima kasih.'

Hinata kembali mengguman, air matanya berhasil turun sekarang, kedua hadiah itu begitu berarti untuknya, terlebih itu hadiah dari Sasuke, gadis itu menemukan kembali sebuah pesan di kertas.

'Maaf pakaianmu rusak,

jadi kuganti, aku tidak tahu pakaian yang kusukai,

tapi sepertinya ini akan cocok untukmu,

pakailah'

Hinata merona mengingat pakaiannya yang hancur karena Sasuke, gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganya, malu.

Tidak hanya itu Hinata masih menemukan satu kantong plastik lagi, Hinata menemukan beberapa alat make up dan sepasang pakaian dalam, bra dan celana dalam, Hinata hampir saja menjerit karena terlalu malu, bahkan sebuah pesan yang lagi-lagi dia temukan membuatnya menggigit bibir.

'Maaf...'

Satu kata yang sukses membuat Hinata malu setengah mati, Hinata membersihkan kamar itu, sprei kasur segera Hinata cuci, bercak darah keperawanannya tertinggal di sana sangat kontras dengan sprei yang berwarna putih, setelah semua selesai, Hinata membersihkan dirinya, rasa segar menjalar di seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

'Bolehkah aku berharap kali ini?'

Hinata memakai semua yang di berikan Sasuke, wajahnya dipoles sedikit make up, ini kedua atau ketiga kalinya Hinata menggunakan make up, kemarin saat ulang tahun Sasuke, semalam saat mabuk dan sekarang, Hinata tak pernah menggunakan make up sebelumnya, tapi dia pernah melihat ibunya berdandan, walau sedikit lupa Hinata bisa mengaplikasikannya.

Hinata duduk termangu di ruang tengah, Hinata memutuskan keluar kamar karena pintunya tidak terkunci seperti tadi pagi, jika di perhatikan apartement ini begitu mewah, semua perabotannya pun tampak masih baru, ada banyak hiasan juga, bingkai photo di dinding dengan ukuran besar.

Hinata menatap photo tersebut, ada ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang namanya tidak Hinata ketahui, kakak Sasuke yang tampak lebih tua dan Sasuke sendiri, keluarga harmonis, Hinata tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berphoto bersama ibunya.

Hinata masih menunggu, seperti pesan Sasuke, bahkan makanan di lemari es pun sudah sedikit berkurang karena Hinata menghabiskanya, lapar, itu yang di rasakan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil ponsel di tas kecilnya yang ditemukan di sofa ruang tengah tadi, sudah jam 9 malam tapi Sasuke belum muncul juga, bagaimana menghubunginya Hinata tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Sasuke, atau akun media sosial Sasuke, pasrah, Hinata terlalu berharap, senyuman getir terlukis, baru saja dia merasa bahagia, tapi sekarang sebuah tamparan keras kenyataan membuatnya sadar, semua semu, Hinata memang tidak pernah di harapkan oleh siapapun.

Memutuskan untuk pergi itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, Hinata bukan tidak bisa, tapi Hinata memang tidak di perbolehkan untuk berharap, jalan hidupnya memang harus seperti ini, dilupakan, tidak di harapkan.

' _Adat pasang berturun naik'_

Artinya, tiada yang tetap di dunia ini, semua hidup silih berganti, terutama tentang nasib, rezeki dan peruntungan seseorang.

Tapi semua terasa tak ada bagi Hinata, kehidupanya tetap terasa pahit, menyakitkan.

 **Bukan Romeo dan juliet**

Braaakkk.

'Hinata...?'

Sasuke terengah, tidak ada, Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata di apartement milik kakanya, Sasuke mencari di semua ruangan, nihil, gadis itu sudah pergi, Sasuke melihat kasur yang sudah rapi dan bersih, tidak ada noda merah yang dilihatnya semalam, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya.

'Sial...ini salahku!'

Pagi tadi Sasuke keluar untuk membeli keperluan Hinata, setelah kembali Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih lelap.

'Kau pingsan atau tidur?'

Sasuke menyiapkan segelas susu dan menyiapkan sandwich yang tadi dibelinya, Sasuke menyimpanya di meja dekat sofa, saat ingin membangunkan Hinata ponselnya berbunyi, ponselnya memang baru di nyalakan, selain baterei yang habis Sasuke juga memang mematikannya, puluhan panggilan dan pesan Sasuke terima.

"Hallo..?"

Sasuke keluar kamar dan menjawab panggilan.

'Sasuke kau dimana? kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang? kukira kau bersama Sakura? tapi ternyata Sakura menelpon ibu dan menanyakanmu? kau bahkan tidak sekolah hari ini?'

Berondongan pertanyaan dari sang ibu, Sasuke menghela napas.

"A-aku di rumah temanku, ponselku habis baterei." jawab Sasuke.

'Cepat pulang ada urusan penting.'

Keinginan sang ibu adalah perintah baginya, Sasuke kembali ke kamar, semua belanjaanya dia simpan di sofa kamar, di ciumnya kening Hinata, ditulisnya beberapa pesan dalam sebuah note untuk Hinata dan pemuda itu pergi.

Setelah urusan dengan ibunya selesai Sasuke akan kembali, itu yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pulang kerumahnya, ternyata di sana sudah ada Sakura, mereka mengadakan pesta ke dua ulang tahun Sasuke, ternyata Mikoto yang merencanakan untuk Sakura, pesona gadis bersurai pink itu tak dapat Sasuke tolak, Sakura begitu cantik dengan senyuman yang menawan, membuat Sasuke terpana.

Sakura menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, ciuman di pipi Sasuke dapatkan dari bibir kekasihnya.

'Kekasihnya?'

Sasuke tidak lupa siapa kekasihnya, ya Sakura gadis yang baru dua bulan jadi kekasihnya, gadis yang sukainya, gadis yang mendapat pernyataan cinta special darinya.

Sasuke melewati hari ini bersama Sakura, pergi ke taman bermain, menonton di bioskop dan melakukan kegiatan umum orang berkencan, dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah makan malam di restorant mewah.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak lupa senyum manis di bibirnya, kekasih tampannya itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Seandainya saja semua temanku ikut merayakan, pasti menyenangkan" ucap Sakura.

"Kau salah, bukankah ini memang harus di rayakan berdua saja?" ucap Sasuke dan membuat kekasih cantiknya itu merona.

"Hm...ya...oh ya, kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah? aku sampai membolos karena dirimu, Hinata juga tidak masuk hari ini, Naruto sampai mencarinya."

'Deg...'

'Hinata..?'

Sasuke lupa, benar Sasuke lupa di tempat lain ada yang menunggunya, gadis yang menunggu pertanggung jawabannya, gadis yang sudah dia beri janjinya, janji palsu, janji semu, janji yang dengan mudahnya dia lupakan, gadis yang sudah menghangatkan ranjangnya.

"S-Sakura aku lupa aku ada urusan, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang, dan dengan cepat kembali ke apartement milik kakaknya.

'Apa dia masih di sana?'

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, namun semua sia-sia, Seseorang yang di carinya tidak ada, gadis itu sudah pergi membawa luka yang di torehkanya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, semua yang dia ucapkan pada Hinata adalah dusta semata, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu, masa depannya, kehidupanya.

Sasuke membuat hidup Hinata semakin sulit, Sasuke sadar apa yang dirasakannya untuk Hinata belum pasti.

'Cinta..'

Kenapa Sasuke mengatakannya pada Hinata?

Gadis itu memang tidak tahu dan tidak mendengar saat Sasuke mengucap cinta, tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha pantang untuk menarik kata-katanya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah terjadi, andai dia bisa memutar waktu, semua hal ini tak akan terjadi.

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

Hinata berjalan pelan, sekarang sudah pukul 10:30 malam, sudah terlalu larut, langkahnya masih tertatih pertanda dia masih merasakan sakit, Hinata berjalan ke arah samping rumahnya, di sana sudah ada Ayame yang menunggu, sebelumnya Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada Ayame.

"Nona, dari mana saja? kenapa kau tidak pulang kemarin malam? dan kau tampak cantik sekali malam ini?" tanya Ayame tidak sabar.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman." ucap Hinata datar, mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

"N-nona apa kau baik-baik saja? kenapa cara jalanmu seperti itu, apa kakimu sakit?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ayame merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata, tidak biasanya dia bersikap dingin.

Ayame tidak berani lagi mengganggu wanita itu segera pergi setelah mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya, tubuh yang lelah itu di hempaskan ke tempat tidur, tangan kirinya menelungkup menutup wajahnya, tenggorokanya terlihat naik turun, suara isakan yang di tahan terdengar memilukan.

Hinata menahan tangisnya, tapi tak bisa, tangisnya tidak bisa mereda, air matanya murah berderai, siapa yang harus dia salahkan?.

'Aaaaarrrgggghh..' tangisanya pecah dalam batin, Hinata menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal sampai sebagian rambutnya rontok.

Hinata beranjak berdiri dan bercermin di sana terlihat wajah gadis yang menderita, matanya sembab namun sayu, air mata masih terlihat basah di matanya, tapi gadis itu menyeringai padanya.

"Si- siapa, s-siapa kau?..hiks..a-apa y-yang kau la-lakukan"

'Aku bayanganmu, aku menangis sama sepertimu.'

"Tidak, k-kau palsu pergilah, p-pergilah j-jangan menggangguku"

'Cih, kau tak bisa mengusirku, aku adalah kau, kita sama, kita satu.'

"Bohong, i-itu tidak benar."

'Kau memang menyedihkan, kau memang tak pantas di cintai, pembawa sial sepertimu pantas mati.'

"Tidaaaakk..."

Praaaannggg

Cerminnya pecah berserakan, ponsel Naruto tergeletak dengan pecahan tersebut, Hinata terengah, gadis itu baru saja melempar cermin dengan ponsel Naruto.

Hinata membungkuk dan mengambil satu pecahan.

"Hey, biasanya aku takut melihat pecahan kaca, tapi sekarang tidak, lihat aku bahkan memegangnya" ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang aneh, entah pada siapa dia berbicara.

"Eh..? apa ini?" ucap Hinata kembali, tangan kirinya menyentuh cairan berwarna merah yang mengucur dari telapak tangan kananya.

"Hey, tanganku berdarah, kau jahat, dasar benda jahat." Hinata melempar pecahan kaca yang sudah berlumur darahnya.

"Tanganku basah, tidak nyaman." Hinata mengusapkan telapak tanganya yang berdarah pada dress yang dia pakai, dress putih itu sekarang penuh dengan noda darah.

"Tidak mau hilang, kapan berhentinya?" Hinata masih mengelapkan tanganya pada dress putihnya, luka di telapak tanganya sedikit menganga.

"Perih ...ini perih sangat perih...Ayame-nee...Ayame-nee..!" Hinata berteriak, Ayame yang mendengar segera datang, untung saja Hiashi dan Neji tak ada di rumah, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata berteriak, tapi sekarang gadis itu terdengar Histeris.

Ayame membelalakkan matanya, Hinata tampak penuh dengan noda darah, dress yang dia pakai, bahkan wajah dan di rambutnya pun terdapat noda darah.

"Ya Tuhaaan,...nona Hinata kau kenapa?" Ayame menyambar tangan Hinata yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Hinata polos, Ayame tersenyum perih melihat kelakuan gadis malang itu, Ayame tahu perihal kejiwaan Hinata yang tergganggu, saat membersihkan kamar Hinata beberapa bulan lalu Ayame tanpa sengaja menemukan kertas yang ternyata diagnosa kejiwaan Hinata, Ayame memang hanya seorang pembantu tapi Ayame pernah sekolah paling tidak dia tidak gagap teknologi, jadi Ayame mencaritahu melalui internet dan Ayame tahu bahwa Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Selama ini Hinata tampak baik-baik saja, dia tidak pernah menunjukan kegilaan apapun di hadapan siapapun, Ayame berpikir mungkin Hinata tertekan dan tanpa di sadari menyakiti diri sendiri, Ayame merawat luka di telapak tangan Hinata, luka yang tidak bisa di sebut ringan, lukanya cukup dalam, Ayame meringis karena darahnya masih keluar, tapi Hinata tidak tampak kesakitan sama sekali.

Ayame merawat Hinata selama dua hari ini, gadis itu tidak mau beraktifitas, Ayame bahkan harus memandikan dan menyuapi Hinata, Ayame hanya takut Hiashi dan Neji menhetahuinya.

"Nona, saat kau tidak pulang dua hari yang lalu, ada orang yang mencarimu." ucap Ayame yang sedang menyisir rambut Hinata.

"Hm...siapa?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat kacau lagi, Hinata tampak normal.

"Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahun, dia memberikan kartu namanya untukmu, dia bilang kau harus menemuinya." ucap Ayame sambil memberikan selembar kertas kecil pada Hinata, gadis itu menerima kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Sekigahara Aromi? Siapa dia? aku tidak mengenalnya!" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi wanita itu bilang dia mengenalmu, dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, dia juga tampak sangat baik, dia bahkan menitipkan hadiah ini untukmu." Hinata menerima apa yang di berikan Ayame, kotak beludru warna biru tua, Hinata membuka kotak itu dan terpana, sebuah kalung terbuat dari emas putih dengan bandul permata di tengahnya.

"Cantik sekali" ucap Hinata, Ayame hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian orang asing"

"Justru itu, wanita itu bilang jika kau ingin tahu maka temuilah dia, kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus pergi sekolah dulu, karena sudah tiga hari kau tidak sekolah." pandangan Hinata berubah gugup.

"A-aku, aku ti-tidak bisa pergi kesekolah, aku tidak mau" ucap Hinata terbata.

"Tapi kenapa, apa ada masalah?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Tidak, aku tidak mau bertemu denganya'

"Nona, kau bisa kehilangan beasiswamu, hanya sebentar lagi kau akan lulus." ucapan Ayame memang benar, tapi Hinata tidak siap untuk bertemu denganya.

Ayame terus membujuk Hinata sampei gadis itu menurutinya, dan akhirnya Hinata berada di sini di bangku sekolahnya dengan perasaan cemas, bahkan terlihat tidak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Hinataaa..." Hinata terlonjak, Naruto berteriak keras di hadapanya, pemuda itu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

"Kau dari mana saja, kenapa baru masuk, apa kau sakit, kenapa tidak memberitahuku, kau tahu aku rindu sekali padamu." Hinata tersenyum lebar, hanya Naruto yang peduli padanya, seandainya hati bisa memilih dia ingin jatuh cinta pada seorang seperti Naruto, tapi bahkan sekarang Hinata tidak boleh berharap, dia sudah tidak memiliki apapun.

"Aku juga rindu padamu Naruto, kau sahabat terbaikku." ucap Hinata sendu.

"Hmmm...kau imut sekali, hey..tanganmu kenapa." tanya Naruto yang melihat telapak tangan Hinata di balut perban.

"I-Ini..." ucapan Hinata tertahan karena melihat pasangan yang baru datang, tatapan mereka bertemu Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghantam dadanya, sesak dan sakit, Hinata tidak mau menatapnya, gadis itu membencinya, tentu saja sikap Sasuke tak lebih dari seorang pengecut, dia bahkan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sedangkan Hinata terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Naruto yang mengerti kegelisahan Hinata dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dengan hal-hal yang lucu.

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, Hinata dan Ayame pergi ke sebuah alamat di mana seorang wanita menginginkan mereka untuk bertemu, sebenarnya Hinata takut, mungkin saja wanita itu seorang penjahat.

Amegakure, sebuah kota yang lumayan ramai, walaupun daerah itu sering kali di guyur hujan, tapi para penduduknya bisa hidup sejahtera.

Perumahan elit, ternyata alamat yang di maksud merupakan sebuah tempat di mana rumah-rumah bergaya modern berjajar di sini.

'Blok Jasmine no 17'

Hinata melihat kembali kertas kecil yang di bawanya.

"Ini sudah benar" Hinata gugup, rumah ini begitu besar tidak jauh beda dengan kediaman Hyuuga, dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata menekan bel, pintu gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, Hinata dan Ayame masuk, ada beberapa penjaga yang menanyai mereka, setelah menyebut nama Hinata di persilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah yang mirip dengan istana tersebut.

Hinata dan Ayame masih menunggu di ruang tamu, Ayame menggenggam tangan Hinata karena gadis itu tampak gelisah.

Seorang wanita di temani seorang pria turun dari sebuah tangga sepertinya dia baru saja dari lantai dua, wanita itu tersenyum hangat, rambut indigonya di gelung rapi, wajahnya cantik, dia menggandeng tangan sang pria, sepertinya mereka itu adalah pasangan suami istri.

"Hallo selamat sore,akhirnya kau datang juga, Nana?" wanita itu memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba, Hinata mengernyit, siapa Nana?

"Maksudku, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." ucap wanita itu lagi.

"H-Hallo, apa anda yang memberikan alamat ini." jawab Hinata dan menunjukan kertas kecil.

"Ya itu benar, aku dan suamiku senang kau datang kemari." ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Ka-kalau anda ini siapa, maaf, maksud saya apa benar anda mengenal saya?" tanya Hinata penasaran, wanita itu kembali tersenyum namun senyuman getir.

"Duduklah, aku akan memberi tahumu." Hinata kembali duduk di susul Ayame.

"Namaku Aromi dan ini suamiku Sekime Sekigahara."

"Aku adalah adik dari Izumi Kaai, ayahmu, jadi aku adalah bibimu, Nana-chan!" ucap wanita itu di sertai air mata yang langsung meluncur.

Mata Hinata membola, dan Ayame menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf karena aku baru bisa menemuimu."

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku, kakakku sangat menyayangimu, walaupun dia belum pernah bertemu denganmu." ketiga perempuan itu menangis terutama Hinata.

"Sebelum meninggal dia berpesan agar aku membawamu keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyuga, dan kalung yang kuberikan kemarin itu adalah pemberian ayahmu."

"Kakakku di penjara saat aku berusia 7 tahun, kami sudah tidak memilikki orang tua, aku terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan saat itu, setelah 10 tahun akhirnya kakakku bebas dan selama satu tahun dia mengawasimu, kakakku tidak berani menemuimu, dia takut kau menolaknya." ucap Aromi dengan tangisnya, wanita itu menceritakan semua yang di alami ayah Hinata.

"Selama satu tahun dia mengumpulkan uang dan membelikan banyak hadiah untukmu yang bahkan tak sempat dia berikan."

"Kakakku pernah memintamu pada Naomi Hyuga, karena dia ingin merawatmu, dia bilang dia ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan Nana, walaupun dia tahu namamu adalah Hinata."

"Tapi ibumu tidak pernah mau memberikanmu pada kakakku, bahkan kakakku di larang untuk menemuimu."

"Setelah kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja kakakku di serang oleh orang yang tak d i kenal dan nyawanya tidak tertolong, semua impianya untuk hidup dengan putrinya hilang bersama nyawanya."

Hinata tak mampu menahan tangis, gadis itu histeris, terutama saat mengingat kekejaman sang ibu padanya, ternyata ayahnya juga tak jauh berbeda denganya.

Aromi dan suaminya tidak mampu menenangkan Hinata, gadis itu seperti menguras habis air mata lukanya yang di simpan bertahun-tahun.

Hinata jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, Ayame angkat bicara tentang hidup Hinata, Aromi dan suaminya benar-benar tidak percaya betapa malangnya hidup Hinata, bahkan gadis itu sampai menderita sakit jiwa karena ibunya.

 _Di tempat lain._

 _Sasuke sulit sekali untuk memejamkan matanya, sudah dua minggu ini dia sulit untuk tidur, semua tak lain karena gadis bersurai indigo yang membuat hatinya sakit, setiap kali rasa rindu menyeruak dalam dadanya, Sasuke sampai harus meremas dadanya._

 _Saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hinata, menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukanya, berlutut di hadapanya dan mengucapkan beribu kata maaf._

 _Sasuke sadar saat bersama Sakura pikiranya hanya tertuju pada gadis bersurai indigo, Sasuke menyesal, Hinata membencinya, Hinata bahkan tak ingin menatapnya._

 _'Hinata kau ada di mana? aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon.' sesak di dada Sasuke membuat Sasuke menitikkan air matanya._

 _Dua minggu kemudian ibu Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin mengadakan pesta pertunanganya dengan Sakura, Sasuke menolak, sudah satu bulan dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, tak ada yang tahu, rasa rindunya semakin menggunung, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu Sasuke tidak tahu, Sasuke berusaha mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada Naruto maupun Neji tapi di antara mereka tak ada yang tahu kemana Hinata pergi._

 _Pada akhirnya Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata, gadis itu kembali ke sekolahnya, Sasuke merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, berdetak kencang dengan rasa sakit yang menyenangkan, gadis itu berusaha sedikit tersenyum padanya, rasa hangat dalam dada bisa di rasakan Sasuke saat gadis yang dia rindukan tidak membencinya, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin berangkat pagi hari ini, padahal hal jam sekolah masih satu jam lagi, di koridor sekolah yang masih kosong mereka saling berhadapan._

 _"Hinata? benarkah ini kau?" tanya Sasuke seolah yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi._

 _"Ya, maaf bolehkah aku bicara denganmu? a-ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." ucap Hinata gadis itu tampak begitu gugup._

 _"Katakan, apapun yang akan kau katakan akan kudengarkan." senyum tersungging di bibir Hinata._

 _"Se-sebenarnya a-aku, ma-malam itu..."_

 _"Hinataa, ya ampun kemana saja?" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Naruto datang, sepertinya mereka berangkat bersama._

 _"Hinata syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, tadinya aku mau ke rumahmu, karena aku juga mau memberikan undangan untukmu." ucap Sakura, entah kenapa Naruto diam ssdari tadi._

 _"U-undangan? ..undangan apa?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, pemuda itu menundukan wajahnya, Hinata juga menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu memasang wajah sendu._

 _"Pertunanganku." ucap Sakura, senyuman terpasang di bibirnya._

 _"Nanti malam aku dan Sasuke akan bertunangan, bibi Mokoto mempercepat pertunangan kami, pokoknya kau harus datang." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"S-selamat ya?" ucap Hinata pelan, Sasuke menampilkan wajah datarnya._

 _"Oh..ya, aku masih harus membagikan undangan ini, by..Hinata sampai jumpa nanti malam ya?"_

 _"Ayo Naruto bukankah kau mau membantuku!" Sakura menarik Naruto untuk mengukutinya._

 _Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis yang ada di hadapanya, tapi Hinata tampak bersikap biasa, apakah berita pertunangan mereka tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Hinata?._

 _"Se-selamat Sasuke-s-san." ucap Hinata dengan ucapan yang tersendat._

 _"Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? katakan, Hinata!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang berat._

 _"Itu sudah t-tidak penting l-lagi." jawab Hinata._

 _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam." ucap Sasuke lagi._

 _"Kurasa tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja malam ini."_

 _"Tapi kau akan datang kan?." nada putus asa terdengar dalam suara Sasuke._

 _"Aku harus pergi, sekali lagi selamat untuk pertunanganmu, dan..."_

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang."_

 _Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke._

 _"Hinata,...tunggu, jangan pergi!" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Hinata, tapi gadis itu terus berjalan, tanpa Sasuke ketahui, air mata Hinata jatuh, Hinata menangis dalam diam, sementara keadaan Sasuke tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, pemuda itu jatuh berlutut._

 _"Maafkan aku...hiks"_

 _Rasa menyesal selalu datang di akhir begitupun rasa bersalah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, hanya menunggu sampai kita tiba di waktu itu._

 **To be contunue**

 **Buat yang nunggu fict baru dariku udah ku publish dengan judul 'The Reason' mudah2 readers suka...**

 **Chap 6...aduch reviewers aku minta maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, tangan udah pegel banget, aku tahu rasanya saat review kita ga di bls rasanya pasti kesal banget.**

 **Jadi terima kasih untuk saran dari kalian tentang ending dari fict ini, banyak yang ga rela di bikin san ending, kayanya harus banting stir nich..hehe..**

 **Lagian aku juga ga mau readers kecewa walaupun biasanya sad end lebih berkesan dan nyengsem di hati.**

 **Ok terima kasih atas suport dari kalian dan juga perhatiannya.**

 **sushimakipark, hyacinth uchiha, Narulita706, roppongi, Miyucinth2307, The DarkSmurf, Green Oshu, HipHipHuraHura, Uchihalyly, hiru nesaan, yuliyantin, Mawar putih, lovely sasuhina, Yuliyantin, nata, ana, Dewimatondang, Rei atsuko, merita cahya56, putri94.**

 **Yang sudah favs dan foll juga terima kasih, tak lupa silent reader ..terima kasih.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

Langkahnya pelan, tatapannya kosong, air matanya turun tak terbendung, menyusuri jalan tanpa tau arah, pandangannya gelap, dia sudah tak memiliki cahaya hidupnya lagi, cahaya itu kian menjauh.

 **Flash back**

Aromi mengantar Hinata menemui psikiaternya, mereka berangkat dari Amegakure, selama ini Hinata tinggal bersama bibinya, dengan alasan tidak ingin membahayakan hidup Hinata jika dia tetap tinggal di rumah neraka milik keluarga Hyuuga, Ayame di minta tutup mulut tentang hal itu.

"Hallo Hinata sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu." ucap dokter Tsunade, psikiater Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? oh ya..siapa yang datang bersamamu?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Aku wali Hinata, Sekigahara Aromi, bibi Hinata." jawab Aromi memperkenalkan diri.

"Bibi?.." Tsunade mengernyit.

"C-ceritanya sangat panjang, n-nanti akan kuceritakan!" ucap Hinata, dokter itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita lihat kesehatanmu dulu, kau terlihat sehat dan juga cantik." Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Apa ada keluhan yang kau rasakan?" tanya Tsunade sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Hinata.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa mual di pagi hari, kepalaku juga pusing, aku bahkan tidak mau memakan makanan favoritku, dan di perutku ada getaran kecil seperti tersengat listrik tegangan rendah." ucap Hinata polos, Tsunade mengernyitkan alisnya dengan penuturan Hinata.

Tsunade memasang stetoskop di telinganya kemudian di benda itu di arahkan pada perut Hinata.

'Tidak mungkin'

"Hinata ayo berbaring, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." perintah Tsunade yang di turuti Hinata, gadis itu terlentang di ranjang pasien, Tsunade mulai memeriksa dengan cara menekan keras perut Hinata bagian bawah, gadis itu meringis karena sedikit merasa sakit.

'Ya Tuhaann'

"Hinata coba lakukan tes urine, ini alat tesnya, aku akan menunggu, cepatlah."ucap Tsunade kemudian memberikan alat tes urine berbentuk kotak kecil dengan warna putih.

Aromi menekuk alisnya, wanita itu berpikir apa hubunganya tes urine dengan kejiwaan, Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian menyerahkan benda yang di berikan Tsunade tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama benda itu menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat Tsunade membulatkan matanya.

"Hinata ayo duduk dan bersandarlah." Tsunade menuntun Hinata ke sofa tempat biasa gadis itu berkeluh kesah, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya, kemudian memejamkan mata, gadis itu menarik napas pelan, Tsunade duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata dengarkan aku baik-baik, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, jangan sembunyikan apapun, kau mengerti?" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Tsunade menghela napas.

"Hinata apa kau di serang seseorang, tepatnya seorang pria?" Tsunade mulai bertanya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria?" Hinata terdiam mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

"Ya..." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa dia memaksamu, atau dia mengancamu?"

"Tidak.."

"Jadi kau melakukannya suka rela dan tanpa paksaan."

"Ya..."

"Apa kau yakin pria itu tidak melakukan kekerasan padamu?"

"Ya.."

"Siapa pria itu?" Hinata tampak menelan ludahnya.

"O-orang yang kusukai." Tsunade mengutuk siapapun pria yang di sukai Hinata itu, tega sekali orang itu memanfaatkan kelabilan Hinata dan perasaannya.

"Ada apa dokter?" Aromi mulai bertanya melihat Tsunade memijat kepalanya, Hinata duduk kembali dengan Aromi dan berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Hinata jika kau yakin pemuda itu tidak memaksamu, kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya."

"Kenapa dokter?" tanya Aromi lagi.

"Hinata... sedang mengandung, Hinata hamil." Aromi dan Hinata membulatkan mata.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah satu bulan, dengarkan aku kau harus katakan tentang kehamilanmu padanya, dia harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bisakah kau keluar dulu, aku ingin bicara pada bibimu!" Hinata pergi dan menunggu di luar, Aromi dan Tsunade masih di dalam untuk berbicara.

"Nyonya aku harap kau tidak keberatan menjaga Hinata, gadis itu perlu pengawasan khusus, Hinata butuh dukungan dari keluarganya, jangan biarkan dia merasa tertekan, saat ini dia memang terlihat normal, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berada di ambang batasnya, aku melihat kondisi jiwanya memburuk." Aromi terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi keponakannya.

"Dan yang paling buruk bagi penderita Scizzo-affectif adalah...bunuh diri!" Aromi membulatkan matanya, kenapa nasib Hinata bisa setragis ini.

Aromi membawa kembali Hinata ke Amegakure, saat ini Aromi sedang menemani Hinata di kamar barunya, Aromi begitu memanjakkan Hinata, gadis yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang itu bersikap seperti anak kecil, Aromi sangat memakluminya, tapi sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung, Aromi takut Hinata akan tertekan dengan kehamilanya.

"Nana, apa kau merasa mual?"tanya Aromi, saat ini wanita itu sedang merapikan rambut Hinata, sama seperti Ayame, bibi Hinata sangat menyukai rambut Hinata yang halus dan tebal, warna rambut mereka sama, tapi rambut Hinata jauh lebih indah.

"Tidak bibi aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata.

"Nana, tentang bayimu, bagaimana rasanya?" sebenarnya Aromi takut untuk bertanya, tapi Hinata tersenyum cantik.

"Di perutku tidak terasa apa-apa, tapi di sini rasanya aku bahagia." ucap Hinata menyentuh dadanya.

"Dengarkan bibi, kau harus ke Konoha, kau harus menemui papa dari bayimu ini, karena kau butuh pendamping, mengurus bayi itu tidak mudah." Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Tapi, aku takut dan aku juga malu, bagaimanapun dia sudah punya kekasih." ucap Hinata sendu.

"Apa?...lalu kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu?"

"Itu tidak sengaja bibi."

"Apapun alasannya kau harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu."

Dengan bujukan sabar dari Aromi akhirnya Hinata mau pergi menemui Sasuke dengan syarat Hinata akan pergi sendiri tanpa di temani Aromi.

 **Flashback off**

Hinata menuju rumah keluarga Hyuga, Ayame sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata, wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan, jejak air mata dan juga tatapannya yang kosong membuat Ayame khawatir.

Hinata menuju kamar ibunya, aura mencekam begitu terasa di kamar wanita kejam itu.

Hinata memilih gaun hitam milik ibunya dan mengenakannya, Hinata juga berdandan memoles wajahnya dengan make up, Hinata memilih warna merah menyala untuk bibirnya.

"Sudah jam 8 malam." gumam Hinata, gadis itu berdiri dari meja rias ibunya, dan keluar dari kamar ibunya.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya yang lama, gadis itu berputar-putar seperti sedang menari, kini wajahnya di hiasi senyuman aneh yang menakutkan, gerakannya berhenti saat melihat gaun putih yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, gaun yang semula berlumuran darah itu seperti baru kembali karena Ayame mencucinya.

Hinata mengambil gaun itu di bawahnya juga ada sepasang sepatu pasangan dari gaun tersebut, Hinata membuka lemarinya di barisan kanan paling atas ada kemeja seragam laki-laki, Hinata teringat saat bangun di Uks, baju itu sudah melekat di tubuhnya, baju yang ukuranya terlalu besar.

Hinata mengelus dan mencium aroma dari kemeja seragam tersebut, wangi tubuh pemuda itu begitu melekat, Hinata menangis kemudian memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata, gadis itu bahkan menciumi kemeja Sasuke dan bekas bibirnya tertinggal di sana.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin, cermin yang sudah di perbaiki, cermin yang waktu itu hancur, sekarang sudah utuh kembali.

"Kenapa semua terjadi padaku? rasanya aku ingin lenyap dari dunia ini, aku ingin mati."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Hinata menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Kau pasti sedang bahagia."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

"Sasu...hiks...aku sedang mengandung."

"Datanglah padaku, kumohon...hiks"

"Hiks...hiks... hiks..."

"Sasuke..."

"SASUKEEEE...aarrrgggghhh" Hinata menjerit sejadinya, gadis itu hilang kendali, rasa putus asa yang berada di puncak membuatnya histeris, semua barang yang berada di kamarnya hancur karena Hinata melempar semua benda tersebut.

Hinata melampiaskan segala emosi yang berkobar di dadanya, cermin yang pernah hancur itu hancur kembali, sebenarnya hidup Hinatalah yang hancur, gadis itu memporak porandakan seisi kamarnya, tak ada satu benda pun yang selamat dari amukannya.

Gadis itu meringkuk di lantai kamar mandi, satu tanganya menggenggam pecahan kaca yang sudah di penuhi darah dari tangannya.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di dalam bathtub yang penuh dengan air, warna air sedikit berubah karena darah dari telapak tanganya yang mengucur, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bathtub, tangan kirinya mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Sayang, kau adalah hal terindah yang di berikan papamu."

"Mama, benar-benar menginginkanmu...hiks...mama sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi mama sudah tidak sanggup, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi saja? pergi ke tempat yang jauh, tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Dan biarkan papamu bahagia tanpa memikirkan kita."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, segala macam bayangan terputar dalam matanya yang terpejam.

'Aku membencimu.!'

'kau yang membunuh ibu, Hinata!'

'kenapa kau tidak mati saja!'

'dasar jalang!'

'kau sedang hamil'

'pergilah ke Konoha'

'jangan bersikap seolah hanya kau yang menderita di dunia ini.'

'aku akan bertunangan'

'aku menyukaimu Sakura'

'Nana'

'kau cantik'

'say my name'

'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi'

Segala macam memori terputar kembali, Hinata menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganya.

'hahaha, aku tidak rela melihatmu masih bernapas, ayo, kemarilah Hinata temani aku.'

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air supaya semua suara itu tak terdengar.

Hinata membiarkan paru-parunya terisi air, begitu sakit dan menyesakan.

...Di tempat lain...

'HINATAAA...'

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan jas mahalnya, terlihat gelisah sesekali dia menggigit jemarinya sendiri, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat gelas yang sedang di pegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan hancur.

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di luar rumahnya, sedangkan para tamu dan keluarganya, sudah berkumpul di dalam rumah.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan mencium pipi anak kesayanganya itu.

"Sebentar lagi bu, aku menunggu seseorang!" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Siapa?, cepatlah Sakura dan yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Aku sedang menunggu...Hinata..."

"Apa?, ... Sasuke ka-..."

"Kumohon ibu sekali ini saja, jangan menghinanya lagi.!"

"Kau memohon untuknya?, ..."

"Kali ini saja." Mikoto melihat raut luka di wajah tampan putranya, kenapa Sasuke seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke bahagia, Sasuke menolak pertunanganya dengan Sakura, bahkan tadi pagi Sasuke masih berusaha keras untuk membatalkanya, Mikoto menpercepat pertunangan di karenakan tidak sengaja mendengar Sasuke yang selalu menggumamkan nama Hinata saat pemuda itu tertidur.

Mikoto mengalah dan masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di luar, sekilas mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata.

'A-aku, ingin mengatakan hal penting '

'Se-sebenarnya, m-malam itu, a-aku...'

Sasuke ingat saat itu Sakura tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan Naruto, dan saat itu Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah mengelus perutnya kemudian meremasnya.

' Kurasa, sudah tak penting lagi'

' Selamat atas pertunangan kalian'

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang.'

Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, terlambat menyadari akan perasaan yang sesunggunya.

"Hinata, mungkinkah?..."

"Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Ya,...aku harus bertemu denganya."

Sasuke hendak pergi, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Teme?" itu suara Naruto, suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Dobe,...aku, aku harus pergi." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu hendak melangkah lagi.

"Pergi ?, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunanganku dengan Sakura." Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?."

"Hinata,...Hinata...!" Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, saat ini yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah Hinata.

"Hinata?, ... ada apa dengan Hinata, katakan padaku, Teme?." Naruto meninggikan sedikit suaranya, jujur saja Naruto juga cemas dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku,...aku harus bertemu dengannya, dia,...dia membutuhkanku Naruto." napas Sasuke terlihat naik turun.

"Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa Hinata membutuhkanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku harus segera menemuinya." Naruto naik darah dan menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?...lalu kau juga akan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, kau tahu mereka berdua adalah sahabatku, takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti salah satunya." Naruto terlihat emosi.

"Hinata yang paling kusakiti, Naruto.!... dia yang paling menderita!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, aku menyesal, biarkan aku menemuinya Naruto."...

BUGGHH

Naruto memukul Sasuke, pemuda itu jatuh tapiSasuke tidak berniat membalasnya, pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, Naruto kembali menarik kerah bajunya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermainkan mereka, Sasuke!"

"Kau memanfaatkan perasaan Hinata yang sudah menyukaimu selama 3 tahun?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Dan di depannya kau menyatakan cinta pada sahabat terbaiknya, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanya saat itu?"

"Hinata sudah hancur apa kau sadar itu?" Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di kerahnya.

"Apa kau bilang Hinata menyukaiku selama tiga tahun? apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak percaya, Naruto terdiam karena baru menyadari tentang yang di katakannya pada Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak melihat Naruto yang terdiam.

"Ya itu benar, gadis itu memendam cinta padamu."...

"Lalu sekarang kau baru sadar dan ingin mengejarnya? dan meninggalkan Sakura?, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Sakura terluka!"

"Maafkan aku Naruto aku tidak berniat seperti itu...tapi..saat ini aku hanya bisa memikirkan Hinata tidak ada yang lain, aku akan menjelaskannya pada Sakura."

"Kau memang brengsek? apa yang ada di kepalamu itu hah?"

"Setelah menyakiti Hinata kau juga akan melukai Sakura."

"Hentikan semua perkataanmu Naruto, dengar untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, ini hidupku, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura berbeda dengan Hinata, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan Hinata."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku, aku tidak bisa melupakan Hinata sedikit pun, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kau benar Sakura, Hinata memang berbeda, aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi bisakah kau juga tidak melukai Sakura, biarkan hanya Hinata yang hancur, jangan kau buat Sakura juga merasakanya, karena itu akan jauh lebih mudah untukku, aku yang akan melindungi Hinata."

"Kau pikir itu mudah bagiku, aku bisa mati, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata, walaupun kau membunuhku itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku." Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi biarkan aku bertemu denganya." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya.

"Paling tidak selesaikan dulu pertunanganmu ini, kalau tidak kau hanya akan mempermalukan keluargamu dan keluarga Sakura di depan banyak orang"

"Setelah itu kau pergilah temui Hinata dan secepatnya katakan pada Sakura apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi Naruto, aku..."

"Hanya itu permintaanku, lagi pula kau juga tidak ingin ayah ibumu mendapat malu kan?" Sasuke terdiam memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

"Besok di sekolah kau akan bertemu dengan Hinata"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampei besok Naruto, tidakkah kau mengerti."

"Hinata bisa menunggumu satu malam lagi Sasuke"

Sasuke terpaksa melanjutkan acara pertunanganya, semua orang terlihat bahagia, hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang bahkan tidak tersenyum, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, bahkan pikirannya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

Tengah malam ini Sasuke ingin sekali pergi menemui Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Hinata, gadis itu sulit di temui, tadi sorepun Sasuke mencari Hinata di tempat kerjanya, tapi pemilik restoran cepat saji itu mengatakan Hinata sudah tak bekerja sejak satu bulan lalu.

Sasuke berharap pagi akan segera datang, Sasuke bahkan tak ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, sampai saat pagi tiba Sasuke bergegas menuju sekolah untuk menunggu seseorang.

Gelisah, itu yang di rasakan Sasuke saat orang yang di harapkan tidak muncul juga, padahal bel sekolah akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi, kelas sudah hampir penuh, semua siswa memberi selamat atas pertunanganya tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukanya, Narutopun merasakan kecemasan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Sakura menghampiri tunangannya yang sedang melamun.

"Sasuke, kau melamun?" Sasuke tersentak dengan sentuhan Sakura.

"Ada apa? ada yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Semalam pestanya sangat meriah, aku bahagia, tapi sayang Hinata tidak hadir." ucap Sakura, mendengar nama Hinata di sebut Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura, rasa bersalah dirasakan Sasuke.

"Aku,..."

Drrrrt Drrrtt

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena ponselnya bergetar.

"Baru saja di bicarakan, panjang umur, Hinata menghubungiku tapi ini no kediaman keluarga Hyuuga." Sasuke kembali terkejut, benarkah itu Hinata, apa gadis itu sakit, Sasuke benar-benar merasa cemas.

"Hallo, selamat pagi, ya ini Sakura teman Hinata" Sasuke berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama, Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Oh, Ayame-nee, ada apa, mana Hinata?" Sakura mendengarkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara di sebrang telpon, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya, tubuhnya limbung, air matanya menetes tak terbendung, Naruto yang berdiri dekat Sakura menopangnya karena Sakura hampir saja terjatuh, sedangkan Sasuke sangat terkejut apa yang terjadi, semua siswa yang ada di kelas pun terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Sakura, ada apa? Hinata kenapa?" Naruto bertanya sedangkan Sasuke segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hiks...Hi-Hinata, Naruto...Hinata, Hinata sudah meninggal." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, itu tidak mungkin.

"Hinata...hiks,...d-dia,...dia bunuh diri, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang...hiks Hinataaa..." Sakura menangis, Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda, sedangkan Sasuke tidak menyadari pemuda itu masih mematung, namun satu tetes air mata lolos dari kedua manik gelapnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, kau pasti berbohong?" Naruto berteriak seolah tak percaya, Sakura menggelegkan kepalanya.

"Hiks...Hinata bahkan sedang mengandung...Hina-Hinata sedang hamil Naruto." semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas terkejut, Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang limbung, tapi temannya yang lain membantu supaya pemuda itu tidak terjatuh.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke, Ino dan Tenten memeluk Sakura yang lemas, mereka semua menangis mendengar kematian sahabatnya yang tragis, Karin dan Shion pun sangat terkejut.

"S-Sasuke kau..." Naruto bermaksud menenangkan Sasuke, tapi tanganya di tepis Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah mengeras air matanya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Ini tidak benar kan ?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, Naruto terdiam.

"Hinata tidak mungkin mati, dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!" Sasuke mulai berteriak, semua orang sedikit heran di tengah kesedihan yang mereka rasakan, ada apa dengan Sasuke?.

Secepat kilat Sasuke segera berlari ke luar kelas, Naruto khawatir dan takut, pemuda itu segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Ino, Tenten, jaga Sakura aku akan menyusul Sasuke." kedua gadis yang disebut menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto menyusul Sasuke, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto menyusul di belakangnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di tempat kejadian yang di sebutkan di sebuah jurang di sisi laut, disana sudah banyak orang, masyarakat sekitar, para polisi bahkan wartawan pun berada di sana untuk meliput kematian seorang gadis yang bunuh diri.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang mencoba menerobos garis polisi, pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat lebih dekat karena para polisi melarangnya.

"Lepaskan aku..." Sasuke meronta saat beberapa petugas mencekalnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kesana, kau hanya akan mengganggu penyelidikan kami." ucap salah satu petugas tersebut.

Naruto menghampiri mereka dan mencoba berbicara.

"Maaf pak, bisa lepaskan dia, dia teman saya, kalau boleh saya bertanya siapa gadis yang menjadi korban bunuh diri itu?" tanya Naruto pada para petugas yang memegang Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka melihat seragam yang di pakai Sasuke dan Naruto dan mulai bertanya.

"Apa kalian dari KIHS?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, sepertinya korban salah satu dari teman sekolah kalian." Naruto membatu dan tak ada yang tahu tubuh Sasuke semakin gemetar pemuda itu bahkan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini tas milik korban, di dalamnya juga ada beberapa barang milik korban, dan kartu identitasnya." petugas itu memperlihatkan ransel berwarna hitam, kemudian petugas itu mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalam ransel, mata Sasuke semakin terbelalak saat melihat barang-barang itu, Sasuke mengenali semuanya.

Gaun putih, kitten hills, dan kemeja seragam sekolah laki-laki, ada juga beberapa alat make up, semua itu barang yang Sasuke berikan untuk Hinata.

"Dan sepertinya gadis itu sepertinya sedang hamil, karena ada testpack di dalam tas." Sasuke mengambil kotak kecil berwarna putih itu, tanda positip terlihat di tengahnya, Sasuke meremas benda itu dan memeluknya di dada.

"Korban bernama Hinata Hyuuga." air mata Sasuke turun tak terbendung, air matanya berderai.

"Kau pasti salah pak, temanku tidak mungkin bunuh diri dia gadis yang kuat, dia tidak akan mudah putus asa." Naruto meracau selama ini Hinata menderita tapi gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi putus asa, Naruto tidak percaya semua itu.

"Maaf tapi semua bukti menunjukkan kalau gadis itu memang Hinata, kami memang tidak bisa mengenalinya, wajahnya hancur menimpa batu karang di sana, dan gadis itu juga keguguran." Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mereka hanya terdiam, keranda mayat tiba-tiba lewat didepan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto merasa lemas seketika, rambut indigo itu, kulit putih dengan banyak luka di tanganya yang tak tertutup kain, bercak darah yang masih basah terlihat di kain bagian wajah yang menutupi mayat itu.

Sasuke berusaha meraihnya, Sasuke ingin membuka kain itu, tapi tangan Naruto mencekalnya.

"Tidak, j-jangan lakukan itu, kita tidak akan sanggup melihatnya." ucapan Naruto terdengar bergetar.

'Hinata,...kenapa kau pergi, aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, bawa aku bersamamu, kenapa kau tidak menungguku.' Sasuke bergumam dalam tangisnya.

'Maafkan aku,...maafkan aku...'

"Seandainya kau tidak menghalangiku tadi malam Naruto, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, Hinataku tidak akan mati." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu dingin, Naruto terkejut namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku terlambat menyelamatkan mereka berdua, ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak menurutimu, walaupun kau membunuhku."

Sasuke segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengunci diri, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca segera menyusulnya, Naruto mengetuk dengan keras kaca pintu mobil Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukanya, Sasuke membanting stir dengan keras, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana, air mata terlihat menetes ke bawah, tenggorokanya terlihat naik turun.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan kesedihan Sasuke, pemuda itu memutar kunci mobil dan menyalakannya, mobil Sasuke berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto masih berusaha menyusul untuk menghentikannya.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya,wajah Hinata yang terluka terbayang di matanya, Sasuke semakin merasa sakit saat mengingat bahwa Hinata sudah mencintainya selama tiga tahun, dan Sasuke baru mengetahuinya tadi malam.

'Kau menyukai seseorang bukan, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya mungkin itu akan lebih baik.'

'Dia cahaya hidupmu bukan?'

'Sebaiknya kau lupakan dia'

'Aku tak sanggup menggapainya'

'Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan itu.'

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa selama ini cahaya hidup Hinata adalah dirinya, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu mampu menyimpan lukanya begitu lama.

"Hinata, cin-cintamu terbalas, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu...hiks..."

Air mata yang menggenang sedikit mengganggu penglihatan Sasuke, di genggamnya kotak kecil berwarna putih yang tadi dia dapatkan dari petugas kepolisian.

"Bayiku, bayi ini milikkukan, Hinata?" Sasuke menggenggamnya lagi di dada.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba di rasakan Sasuke di dadanya, Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, kemudi mobilnya sudah tak terkendali, sampai pada sebuah tikungan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikannya, mobil Sasuke tergelincir, berguling beberapa kali dan menabrak besi pembatas jalan.

Posisi mobil itu terbalik, Sasuke bisa melihat mobil Naruto yang berhenti pemuda itu berlari menghampiri dirinya.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, tulang di tubuhnya terasa remuk, cairan hangat terasa membasahi kepalanya, tapi kesadaranya masih tersisa pemuda itu masih mengingat seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkanya.

'Hinata...'

'Maafkan aku, Hinata'

Gelap menguasai seluruh kesadarannya, pemuda itu menutup matanya secara perlahan, tanpa pemuda itu ketahui bahwa sahabatnya tengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Nah readers...**

 **Silahkan berspekulasi, berimajinasi dan mengomentari chap ini... kalian readers yang pintar jadi jangan ragu ketik sesuatu di kolom review.**

 **Gomenne telat update, mudah2an chap ini mengobati rasa penasaran badai kalian...(kata Ozel Hime)**

 **Favoritkan dan Followkan author yang kece badai ini yach...wkwkwk...**

 **Special thank's to;**

 **Rei Atsuko, shuuchiha, Narulita706, Miyuchin2307, sushimakipark, Green Oshu, The DarkSmurf, HipHipHuraHura, hyacinth uchiha, gentayangan, Anonym, Guest, MawarPutih, code, ga login dulu, lovely sasuhina, ana, Guest, Dewi matondang, sasuhina lovers, sasuhina always, ade854 II, Han Zizah, Ozel-Hime, yuliyantin.**

 **Thank's too;**

 **Alpha Hime-chan, Ayumi Tsukunami, Kumi Kumiko, Min Chanx, mutia k, Nadeshiko Padmini, Phia645, Septy811, adi hisyani14, afika chia, amosicalia, arisa u, asalyne, gete-virus, hellenfaringga, keita uchiha, merita cahya56, momoyui28, nyonya uchiha, Putri94, uchihalyly, Matsurin91, pikajun, anishl, hanayou, himmmechi, hiru nesaan, Matsurin1991, sabrina a nisa, wisaatikah.**

 **Ok...terimaka kasih untuk semua...**

 **Selamat membaca, akhir kata i love u aallllll...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

Keputusan final fict ini akan ku buat...jeng...jeng...jeng...

'Happy end'

Yeeeeeeeeeey,

Tapi sedikit kesalahan ada sebagian reader yang salah menduga, atau kurang teliti, di chap sebelumnya Hinata tidak mengiris nadinya (cek ulang), so,...segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

 **Happy reading**

Setelah tujuh bulan koma, akhirnya Sasuke membuka mata, Naruto yang melihatnya pertama kali langsung mencari para dokter untuk memeriksa Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha berkumpul, Mikoto sangat bersyukur pada akhirnya putra kesayanganya bangun dari tidur panjangnya, kondisi tubuh Sasuke lumpuh untuk sementara, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena terlalu lama tidak bergerak, namun tubuh pemuda itu juga terlihat begitu lemas, kentara tubuhnya yang dulu segar itu terlihat kuyu dan semakin kurus.

Mikoto menangis melihat kondisi putranya yang menurun drastis, pemuda yang di sebut paling sempurna itu tidak berbeda dengan seorang yang tidak berdaya sekarang, bahkan Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang tidak ingin bersuara sama sekali, beberapa kali Mikoto bertanya tapi Sasuke tak memberikan respon sama sekali.

Setelah satu minggu Sasuke masih saja diam, sepatah katapun belum dia ucapkan, Mikoto khawatir dan menanyakanya pada dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Putra anda membutuhkan waktu, mungkin dia masih syok atau masih bingung , berilah dia waktu, lagi pula putra anda masih jauh untuk di katakan sembuh." ucap dokter Tsunade.

"Tapi dia tidak Amnesia kan?" tanya Mikoto, jujur saja wanita itu takut kalau Sasuke hilang ingatan.

"Tentu tidak, justru ingatan putra anda sangat bagus." ucap dokter itu lagi.

...Di ruang pasien...

Sasuke terbaring sendiri di ranjangnya, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak tapi kedua matanya terbuka, tatapanya menerawang namun terlihat kosong, pemuda itu melirik ke arah meja di sebelah kirinya, ada sebuah buku setebal tiga centimeter di meja, buku berwarna ungu muda dengan tali karet di tengahnya, Sasuke ingat buku itu di berikan Naruto untuknya, buku yang menjadi alasannya untuk segera sadar dari komanya.

'Hinata...'

Sasuke ingin meraih buku itu, berusaha menggerakan tangannya tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan kaku.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap buku itu, mungkin dia akan membacanya nanti setelah tubuhnya pulih.

Seseorang membuka pintu, tatapan Sasuke beralih dan melihat gadis bersurai pink yang masuk, gadis itu tampak cemas ada senyum kaku di bibirnya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bukan karena Sasuke membencinya, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah tunangannya, tapi yang Sasuke rindukan bukanlah gadis ini, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang pasien, menaruh beberapa jenis buah-buahan dalam keranjangnya dan sebuket bunga untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba membuka suara walaupun tak ada respon dari orang yang di ajak bicara, sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Sasuke, semenjak satu minggu yang lalu pemuda itu tidak menjawab satu pertanyaanpun dari semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan sepi itu, menurutnya waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama.

"Sakura..." gadis itu berhenti berjalan, suara Sasuke begitu serak di pendengarannya, akhirnya Sasuke mau berbicara dan itu membuat Sakura bahagia, di hampirinya Sasuke dengan segera.

"Ya, ada apa? katakanlah?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, air matanya turun.

"Tolong panggilkan ibuku dan ayah juga kakakku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka dan padamu juga, kumohon." Sasuke bersusah payah mengatakannya, Sakura mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, Sakura segera memanggil keluarga pemuda itu.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi sudah berada di ruangan Sasuke, Sakura juga sudah ada di sana, mereka masih menunggu dengan apa yang di ingin di katakan Sasuke.

Sebelum berkata air mata Sasuke meluncur terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu tak mampu menahan perasaan sedihnya, membuat Mikoto dan Sakura juga menangis.

"Sasuke, katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, kami semua akan mendengarkanmu."ucap Mikoto dengan mengusap air matanya, Mikoto juga mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Ibu, ayah, kakak dan Sakura, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian..." suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana..."

"Sasuke, kami bisa menunggu, kalau kau belum bisa mengatakannya." ucap sang ibu kali ini dia mengusap surai raven anaknya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan merasa tenang kalau aku tidak mengatakannya." keempat orang itu terdiam dan menunggu kembali.

"A-aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar, aku ... Hinata..." Fugaku dan Itachi sudah menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang gadis itu, walaupun mereka tidak mengenal Hinata tapi mereka yakin gadis bernama Hinata itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, saat koma pemuda itu selalu menggumamkan nama gadis itu dalam ketidak sadarannya.

"Sasuke, ibu mohon, jangan sebut namanya, bukankah dia sudah pergi, kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, kau punya Sakura, Hinata gadis yang tidak baik, jangan memikirkan dia lagi." ucap Mikoto sedikit emosi, Sasuke semakin terluka dan semakin menangis.

"Bibi, sebaiknya dengarkan Sasuke dulu." ucap Sakura.

"Iya ibu sebaiknya dengarkan Sasuke dulu." tambah Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tapi..." Mikoto tetap tidak terima dengan ucapan mereka.

"Mikoto, putramu sedang sakit, tak bisakah kau menurutinya." sekarang Fugaku yang berkata dan membuat Mikoto terdiam.

"Dia tidak pergi ibu,...Hinata...sudah meninggal." ucap Sasuke dengan isakan dalam tangisnya, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi membulatkan matanya, Mikoto mengira Hinata hanya pergi jauh, Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, Mikoto hanya tau kalau Hinata hamil di luar nikah.

"Hinata bunuh diri, itu karena diriku." lanjut Sasuke, suaranya semakin bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, gadis bernama Hinata meninggal karena bunuh diri, dan itu karena adiknya, Itachi harus memutar otaknya supaya bisa mengerti.

"Dengar nak kau pasti salah, gadis itu mati bukan karena dirimu, dia mungkin merasa putus asa atas kehamilanya." Mikoto semakin meracau.

"Iya ibu dia mengandung, dan bayi itu adalah milikku, bayi itu adalah cucumu,..." Mikoto terdiam, Fugaku dan Itachi sangat terkejut semetara Sakura menutup mulutnya supaya tangisannya tidak pecah.

"Aku terlambat, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua, bayiku dan...Hinata..."

"Aku tak pantas di ampuni, aku mengabaikannya, dan saat aku menyadari, semua sudah terlambat, dia pasti sangat membenciku."

"Sakura,...tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, semua terjadi tanpa sengaja, aku...aku sangat mencintai Hinata." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura, gadis itu menangis dan tidak menjawab.

"Hinata,...sangat menderita dengan hidupnya"

"Dia...dia...hiikkss." Sasuke tidak mampu berkata lagi.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu, Hinata itu sakit jiwa? mungkin bayi itu bukan milikmu, mungkin dia hanya memanfaatkanmu dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, walaupun kau pernah melakukannya bersama Hinata, mungkin dia hanya ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura." ucap Mikoto, wanita itu tampaknya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Hinata tidak sakit jiwa, dia hanya seorang gadis yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, dia tidak memanfaatkanku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau bayi itu adalah milikmu,nak?" kali ini Fugaku angkat bicara, baginya masalah ini benar-benar rumit.

"Karena dia masih suci saat kusentuh."

Semua orang terdiam, Mikoto menangis Sasuke menceritakan semua yang di alami Hinata, wanita itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memang benar selama ini Mikoto membenci Hinata dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Mikoto jelas mengingat bagaimana dia pernah menghina Hinata, padahal Mikoto jelas mengetahui bagaimana Hinata di perlakukan buruk oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Dan sekarang gadis itu harus mati dengan cara yang tragis karena putranya sendiri, karena Sasuke, di tambah gadis itu membawa mati keturunannya, cucunya, darah daging Sasuke, Mikoto selalu berpikir Hinata hanya pembawa sial padahal gadis itu tak pernah mengusik kehidupan siapapun, justru gadis itu yang menerima kesialan dari semua orang.

Hinata bisa saja menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke atas kehamilannya, tapi gadis itu lebih memilih mati dari pada harus merenggut kebahagiaan orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata mencintaimu selama tiga tahun, Naruto mengatakannya padaku saat kau sadar dari koma, Hinata pasti sangat terluka, dan saat terakhir ... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, waktu itu Hinata hanya bilang kalau dia menyukai seseorang, seharusnya waktu itu aku bertanya siapa yang dia sukai, dan satu tahun terakhir aku jatuh cinta padamu, setiap hari aku menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya, kau pasti bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Hinata, dan saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya,..." Sakura berkata panjang lebar, saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berdua di ruang pasien, mendengar perkataan Sakura air mata Sasuke kembali menetes, pikiranya kembali menerawang jauh kebelakang, Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura di depan Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya perasaan Hinata saat itu.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya kembali sakit Sakura panik karena Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, Sakura segera memanggil dokter dan juga keluarga Sasuke.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya khawatir.

"Sasuke, terkena serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke juga stress berat, sebaiknya jangan tinggalkan dia." ucap dokterTsunade.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hm...begini, itu tergantung Sasuke sendiri, jika dia punya keinginan untuk hidup maka dia akan lebih cepat sembuh, tapu jika dia berlarut dalam kesedihannya, maka itu akan sangat lama,...oh ya aku ingin bertanya nama gadis yang sering Sasuke sebutkan, aku merasa nama itu tidak asing bagiku." tanya dokter Tsunade

"Aku juga seorang psikiater jadi aku berniat mengajak Sasuke berbicara, melihat kondisi Sasuke sepertinya dia sedang tertekan dan putus asa, jadi paling tidak aku harus tau apa penyebabnya."

"Jadi bisakah kalian menceritakan tentang gadis itu padaku, karena itu sangat penting untuk kesembuhannya." Mikoto dan Sakura mengikuti Tsunade ke ruangannya, sedangkan Sasuke di temani oleh ayahnya, Fugaku.

Sesampainya di ruangan Tsunade, kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Silahkan, mulailah siapa yang akan bercerita." ucap dokter Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengenal gadis itu, jadi sebaiknya Sakura saja yang akan mengatakanya." ucap Mikoto, dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hinata adalah sahabatku sejak kecil..." Sakura menceritakan semua tentang Hinata pada Tsunade, dokter itu mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar kisah Hinata, kisah gadis itu begitu familiar di telinganya, mengingatkan Tsunade pada seorang gadis yang mengalami tekanan sakit jiwa di usia muda, gadis yang sudah lama tidak berkonsultasi padanya.

"Siapa nama lengkap gadis itu?" tanya Tsunade setelah mendengar Sakura selesai berbicara.

"Hinata Hyuga..." Tsunade tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, sekilas mengingat pembicaraannya bersama Hinata.

 **'** _Siapa namanya? kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku'_

 _'Sasuke...'_

 _'Sasuke? nama yang bagus'_

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya, entah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir sekarang Tsunade juga menangani Sasuke, dari yang wanita itu lihat keadaan Sasuke sedikit terguncang, jika hal itu terus berlanjut bukan tidak mungkin kejiwaan Sasuke juga bisa terganggu.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, hal ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Sasuke tidak boleh tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan rasa bersalahnya, perhatian Sasuke di alihkan."

"Aku mengenal Hinata Hyuga, dia adalah salah satu pasienku, sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan pihak lain tentang identitas para pasienku, tapi nampaknya Sasuke dan Hinata terikat benang takdir." Mikoto dan Sakura juga terkejut kali ini.

"Gadis malang, dia mengalami tekanan jiwa di usia muda, aku ingat saat itu usianya baru 15 tahun, semua di sebabkan oleh kekejaman ibunya sendiri, wanita itu memaksa Hinata mati bersamanya dengan cara meninum racun, bahkan setelah mati pun wanita itu tidak membiarkan Hinata hidup dengan tenang, Hinata mengalami trauma, tapi dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, dia mampu menjaga kehormatan setelah berkali-kali mendapat penyerangan dari teman ayah tirinya dan juga sepupunya." Mikoto dan Sakura menangis, sebagai sahabat Hinata, Sakura tidak mengetahui itu semua.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menemui Hinata, mungkin sekarang dia tinggal bersama bibinya di Amegakure, sudah lama dia tidak menemuiku." ucap Tsunade

"Bibi...?" tanya Sakura, sejauh yang dia tahu Hinata tidak mempunyai seorang bibi.

"Ya, adik perempuan dari ayah kandung Hinata, dan mereka tinggal di Amegakure." jawab Tsunade.

"T-tapi apa dokter tahu? kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi." ucap Sakura, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Eh?...kenapa?"

"Hinata,...sudah meninggal tujuh bulan yang lalu, dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menjatuhkan diri kejurang."

"Apa?..." Tsunade terkejut luar biasa, saat terakhir bertemu dengan Hinata dia memberi pesan pada bibinya, lalu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

...

Sasuke sudah bisa duduk di kursi roda, beberapa hari ini Sasuke melakukan terapi latihan untuk otot-otot di kakinya, hari ini Sakura tidak berkunjung karena harus masuk kuliah, ibunya pulang karena harus mengerjakan tugas rumah dan mengurus suaminya, sementara Itachi sudah kembali ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis.

Rasa hampa Sasuke rasakan tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah buku yang di berikan Naruto, buku harian milik Hinata yang belum sempat dia baca, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan buku tersebut.

Buku itu tidak ada di meja, mungkin Mikoto sudah mebereskannya, Sasuke mencari dan terus mencari, sampai akhirnya buku itu di temukan, Sasuke memeluknya erat, rasa rindu pada pemilik buku tersebut begitu Sasuke rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata..."

Sasuke mengusap buku tersebut, Sasuke membuka tali karet warna hitam di buku tersebut, tangannya sedikit gemetaran

Lembar demi lembar Sasuke baca setiap kata dari buku tersebut, sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak sanggup membacanya, semua yang di tulis Hinata begitu menyedihkan, Hinata jarang menulis di buku harianya, paling tidak Hinata hanya menulis satu kali dalam sebulan itu terlihat dari setiap tanggal yang tercatat saat Hinata menulis di bukunya.

 _'27 Desember 2012'_

 _'Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 14, seperti biasa tak ada yang special, hehe...jangankan mendapat hadiah, aku bahkan tidak mendapat jatah makan hari ini, ibu menghukumku, aku tidak tahu kenapa.'_

 _'Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan meminta apapun padaMu, aku yakin semua yang kudapatkan adalah pemberian dariMu'_

Air mata Sasuke menetes, ibu Hinata jauh lebih kejam dari yang dia bayangkan, lembar selanjutnya masih sama Hinata menceritakan semua siksaan Naomi pada Hinata.

' _30 Januari 2013'_

 _'Hari ini aku terbangun di rumah sakit, perawat itu bilang aku tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari, aku ingat ibu memberikanku racun supaya kami mati bersama, aku tidak mau mati sekarang, paling tidak aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu, aku ingin mati dengan tersenyum dan saat aku tidak menderita seperti sekarang, aku tidak tahu haruskah aku bahagia atau sedih karena ibuku sudah mati'_

 _'Ibu semoga kau tenang di alam sana'_

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka, Hinata ingin mati saat dirinya bahagia dan tersenyum, tapi sekarang Hinata mati dalam keadaaan mederita dan menanggung beban berat.

"Hinata..." isakan Sasuke mulai terdengar.

 _'10 April 2013'_

 _'Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolahku di SMA, aku bahagia dengan jerih payahku akhirnya aku lulus tes untuk mendapat beasiswa, tentu saja karena Hiashi tidak mau memberi biaya untuk sekolahku, tapi tidak apa-apa ini sudah yang terbaik'_

 _'Hari ini aku juga bertemu seseorang yang begitu istimewa, dia ramah, dia sopan, aku seperti mendapat semangat dalam menjalani hidup, matanya yang gelap menyinarkan cahaya, cahaya hidupku'_

 _'Tapi aku cukup tahu dengan siapa diriku, dia yang sempurna hanya bisa ku tatap dari jauh.'_

Catatan selanjutnya berisi tentang Sasuke seorang, Hinata menulis bagaimana awal tekanan jiwanya bisa terjadi.

 _'Juli 2013'_

 _'Aku terkejut dokter bilang aku menderita sakit jiwa, haha, lucu sekali, padahal aku cuma mendengar suara-suara itu, suara ibu yang menghinaku, memarahiku, aku tidak tahu padahal diakan sudah mati.'_

 _'Tapi yang pasti tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang ini, semua temanku bisa menjauhiku kalau mereka tahu aku ini gila, sama seperti pencuri yang akan marah bila mereka di sebut pencuri, maka orang gila pun akan marah bila mereka di katakan orang gila, haahh...lucu sekali._

 _'Tapi rasanya aku ingin menangis sepuasnya, aku tidak pernah marah pada Tuhan, aku juga tidak pernah meminta apapun padaNya, tapi Tuhan kenapa memberiku hidup yang seperti ini, terkadang aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menjalani semua ini._

 _'Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku saja...'_

Sasuke membayangkan Hinata yang menangis saat menulis halaman itu, Sasuke merasa tak sanggup lagi membaca buku harian Hinata, setiap halamannya selalu berisi keluh kesah penderitaan Hinata yang di tanggung sendiri olehnya.

Sasuke berpikir dirinya ikut andil dalam semua penderitaan yang di alami gadis itu, Sasuke ingat beberapa kali Hinata memergokinya tengah bermesraan dengan para mantan kekasihnya, padahal cinta gadis itu begitu besar untuknya.

Sasuke membuka lembar tengah dari buku tersebut, ternyata isinya adalah saat dirinya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

 _'15 Mei 2015'_

 _'Ya Tuhan aku hancur'_

 _'Bunga itu indah tapi membuat seluruh rasa di hatiku hancur'_

 _'Cahaya hidupku menyatakan cinta pada sahabatku'_

 _'Aku harus bahagia, tapi rasa sakit ini tidak bisa pergi juga'_

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 _'Semua terjawab sudah, bahwa...'_

 _'Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, cintaku tak terbalas, tidak boleh ada penantian dan harapan, tidak boleh ...'_

 _'Maafkan aku karena telah begitu lancang menyimpan perasaan cinta untukmu...Sasuke...'_

 _'Maafkan aku karena sudah berani mencintai kekasihmu... sakura...'_

 _'Memang benar tak ada yang lebih pantas dari Sakura untuk mendampingi Sasuke.'_

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya namun rahangnya terlihat mengeras, pemuda itu menahan tangisnya, tapi tak bisa air matanya jatuh membasahi buku harian milik Hinata.

Sasuke ingin menutup buku itu karena sudah tidak sanggup untuk meneruskanya,,tapi sebuah kertas terjatuh dari bagian akhir buku tersebut, Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ternyata kertas itu adalah foto hasil pemeriksaan kandungan Hinata, foto hitam putih yang gambarnya terlihat tidak jelas, foto itu adalah foto bayinya yang belum terbentuk, masih berupa gumpalan kecil.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak, pemuda itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara dari tangisannya.

'HINATAAAA...'

Sasuke merasakan hatinya begitu hancur, Sasuke meremas rambutnya, foto itu Sasuke peluk erat kemudian di ciumnya.

Sasuke mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat semula halaman terakhir dari buku harian Hinata, di halaman tersebut ada juga foto Sasuke tiga tahun lalu, dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya.

' _25 Agustus 2015'_

 _'Aku ingin hidup, aku harus bertahan, demi bayiku'_

 _'Aku harus sembuh dari kegilaan ini'_

 _'Tuhan bantulah aku...'_

 _'Kali ini aku meminta padaMu berikan kehidupan untukku, berilah kekuatan untukku.'_

 _'Sasuke aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, berbahagialah bersama orang yang kau cintai.'_

 _'Aku juga meminta pada Tuhan semoga hidupmu tetap bahagia, aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu.'_

 _'Terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku hadiah yang begitu berharga, bayiku ini akan menjadi cahaya hidupku, aku akan menjaganya.'_

 _'Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, dan aku akan memulai hidup baru bersama bayi ini.'_

 _Sasuke mengusap air matanya, kenapa yang di tulis Hinata berbeda dengan kenyataanya, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang janggal._

 _'Hinata kalau kau ingin hidup, lalu siapa gadis yang bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri kejurang?'_

 _Sasuke masih berpikir keras mencerna isi tulisan Hinata, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu?_

"Bibi, apa bayiku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja sayang, bayimu kan sangat kuat."

Sasuke tersentak, suara itu...? ...

Suara itu begitu nyata, Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, Sasuke keluar dengan memajukan roda pada kursi rodanya tapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya orang yang dia rindukan.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi?, tidak aku sadar, suara itu adalah suara...Hinata..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seperti mimpi, tapi Sasuke yakin dia baru saja mendengar suara perempuan yang dirindukannya.

Sasuke hanya melihat sepasang lansia yang sedang berjalan dilorong depan kamarnya, beberapa orang suster dan seorang wanita yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki seseorang yang memakai hoody berwarna ungu muda.

'Hinata kau kah itu ?...'

'Kumohon tunjukan dirimu, bicaralah...'

'Aku ingin mendengar suaramu...'

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tubuhmu sangat lemah sayang, kau harus terus berbaring supaya bayimu tetap baik-baik saja...Nana..."

Sasuke mendengar suara yang sudah sedikit samar, bukan suara itu yang ingin Sasuke dengar, tapi suara yang lainnya.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah lorong ini?, ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu!" Sasuke membuka mata dan di hadapannya berdiri sang sahabat blondenya, Sasuke tidak menjawab pemuda itu memutar roda pada kursinya kemudian masuk kembali kekamar rawatnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, Sasuke masih marah padanya, saat sadar dari koma, Sasuke sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Naruto, pemuda itu mengerti bahwa Sasuke belum bisa menerima kematian Hinata.

BRUUKK

Naruto bermaksud menyusul Sasuke, tapi seorang wanita menabraknya tanpa sengaja, wanita itu tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, aku harus memanggil dokter keponakannku pingsan" ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, biar aku saja yang memanggil dokternya, siapa nama keponakan anda?" Naruto mencoba menawarkan bantuan karena wanita itu terlihat panik.

"Sekigahara Nana, di kamar no 207, maaf merepotkanmu!" ucap wanita itu lagi." Naruto segera berlari memanggil dokter, setelah selesai Naruto kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang melihat ke arah jendela.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat membenciku, Teme..."

"Aku mendengar suara Hinata, baru saja..." ucapan Naruto terpotong, Naruto kembali menghela napas, sepertinya Sasuke masih tenggelam dengan kesedihannya.

"Jangan berpikir aku sudah gila Naruto, aku masih sangat waras, telingaku ini tidak tuli, aku yakin suara yang kudengar adalah miliknya." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Teme, baik kau ataupun aku, kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada, tapi kita tidak bisa memungkiri takdir Tuhan, kita tidak bisa menghindar dari itu semua." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, sahabatnya itu memang benar, apa yang Sasuke harapkan? mayat Hinata sudah menunjukan semuanya, itu adalah bukti Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkannya, apa yang di tulis Hinata dengan kenyataannya memang berbeda, tapi Tuhan yang akan menentukan segalanya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hadeuh...chap 8,...telaaaat update...**

 **Hwaaa...gommene reader...aku rada sibuk akhir2 ini, ngerjain tugas negara, maklumlah gini klo jd salah satu petugas pencatat kependudukan negara, haha jd curcol...jangan nanya apa pekerjaanku!"( kepedean)..**

 **Thanks banget respon dari review kalian banyak banget...**

 **Aku seneng banget ternyata reader mengapresiasi fict gaje ini...**

 **Mudah2an chap ini, mengobati rasa penasaran kalian semua.**

 **Kedepanya 2 chap lagi end...chap depan flasback...alasan happy end karena demi reader semua yg sayang sama chara Hinata yang ga rela dia mati..hehe...**

 **Fict lain segera menyusul, kuharap kalian sabar menunggu...plisss...**

 **Thanks to all my lovely reviewer, maaf g bisa bls review dari kalian...**

 **Akhir kata semoga hari kalian di beri kesehatan dan kelancaran... Amiiiinnnn...**

 **Salam ... aisyaeva... :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Happy reading**

Naruto dan Sakura menjenguk Sasuke lagi, kali ini Shion juga ikut bersama Naruto, setelah mengetahui tentang kenyataan hidup Hinata, Shion menyesal telah menyakiti Hinata waktu itu, hari ini Sasuke di perbolehkan pulang walaupun masih menggunakan kursi roda, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti, Sasuke tidak punya semangat karena separuh jiwanya sudah hilang.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakura, Naruto dan Shion berjalan beriringan dengan Mikoto yang mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

"Ya ampun aku lupa, jaketku tertinggal di kamar Sasuke, kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Naruto menepuk kepalanya dan hendak berbalik.

"Tunggu Naruto aku ikut." ucap Shion.

"Sudah kau tunggu saja bersama Sakura, aku akan menyusul secepatnya." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah..." jawab Shion, gadis itu berjalan kembali bersama Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan mengambil jaket orange hitam kesayangannya.

"Untung saja belum jauh, kalau tidak aku pasti malas untuk mengambilnya kembali." gumam Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar inap Sasuke, dari dalam Naruto bisa melihat sebuah ranjang dorong yang lewat di depan kamar tersebut, para perawat itu tampak terburu-buru, Naruto juga melihat wanita yang tempo hari bertabrakan dengannya, wajah wanita itu juga tampak panik.

Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut, mereka sudah melewatinya, rasa kemanusiaan Naruto muncul melihat wanita itu.

"Ada apa? apa keponakannya pingsan lagi?, memangnya sakit apa dia?" Naruto bergumam lagi, kemudian berjalan searah dengan mereka, dapat Naruto dengar gadis itu merintih seperti kesakitan, Naruto merasa kasihan pada gadis itu, pasti dia kesakitan, Naruto berpikir kesehatan sangat berharga, maka sebaik mungkin setiap orang harus menjaga kesehatannya.

"Sekime, bagaimana ini, aku khawatir sekali." Naruto mendengar wanita itu berbicara dengan pria yang mendampinginya.

"Tenanglah Aromi, dia gadis yang kuat ." ucap pria yang Naruto tahu bernama Sekime.

"Bibi ini sakit sekali, aku tidak kuat." mereka berbelok ke arah kiri sedangkan Naruto tetap lurus, dalam benaknya Naruto berpikir suara gadis itu mirip seperti...

"Hinata,...kau harus kuat ini demi bayimu kau mencintainya bukan?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

Naruto membatu, langkahnya terhenti, degup jantungnya terasa berpacu lebih cepat, sekedip mata Naruto berbalik dan menuju belokan tadi, Naruto masih bisa melihat mereka walaupun sedikit jauh, sepertinya mereka menuju ruang operasi, Naruto berlari mereka sudah masuk ruang operasi.

Jantung Naruto terasa lepas air matanya lolos, sekilas hanya sekilas Naruto melihat gadis itu, rambut indigo, kulit putih, mata ametys, mata Naruto terbuka lebar dari balik pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna Naruto melihatnya, melihat Hinata yang kesakitan, apakah ini mimpi, Hinata sudah meninggal Naruto melihat mayatnya, tapi saat ini di hadapannya gadis itu masih bernapas, perutnya besar tapi wajahnya sangat pucat.

"H-Hinata,...hiks..." rasa rindu di rasakan Naruto saat ini, gadis itu berpaling, tatapan mereka bertemu, terlihat sekali gadis itu terkejut di tengah rasa sakitnya, mereka berdua, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama menangis.

 **Flash back**

Bulb...Bulb...

Paru-paru Hinata terisi air, sangat sesak dan sakit.

'Ayo sayang, sedikit lagi.' suara itu masih dia dengar, kesadaran Hinata perlahan menghilang, pandangannya sudah mengabur di dalam air dan hampir menggelap, Hinata sudah tak bernapas, mungkinkah ini akhir hidupnya, kilasan kehidupnnya kembali tergambar dan perlahan menghilang.

'Mamama...'

'Papapapa...'

Hinata membuka mata secara spontan.

'Mamama...'

'Papapapa...'

Suara khas seorang bayi terdengar oleh Hinata, gadis itu mencoba tersadar dan mengangkat kembali tubuhnya.

Lemas tubuhnya sudah lemas, namun dia berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Hhhhh...uhuk...uhukkk...hhhh...hhhhh..." napasnya terengah, Hinata terbatuk dari mulutnya keluar air yang begitu banyak.

Hinata tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, Hinata memegang sisi bathtub dan berpegangan di sana.

'Mamama...'

'Papapapa...'

Hinata histeris, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, Hinata putus asa.

"S-sayang maafkan, m-mama!" bibirnya yang sudah membiru bergetar tubuhnya basah kuyup, Hinata mengusap kembali perutnya yang masih rata.

Lama berada di dalam bathtub Hinata bangkit dari sana seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemah sampai ke tulang.

Hinata mencoba berdiri namun dia jatuh terduduk lututnya bergetar, beberapa kali seperti itu, pada akhirnya Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi, Hinata melihat luka di tangannya karena pecahan kaca, lukanya cukup dalam dan juga lebar, Hinata meringis, karena merasakan perihnya luka tersebut.

'Kau ingin mati kan?, matilah...' Hinata melihat sekeliling tak ada siapapun.

'Kau ingin membunuh dirimu dan juga bayimu?, lakukanlah...'

"Siapa itu?, suara siapa ituuu?" Hinata berteriak tapi tak ada jawaban.

'Haha, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita kejam bernama Naomi yang ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri.'

'Kau sama kejamnya dengan wanita itu.'

"Diaammm, aku tidak seperti dia, aku menyayangi bayiku." Hinata berteriak lagi, pada suara itu.

'Aku adalah dirimu, kau gadis lemah, kau cepat menyerah, tidak berguna.'

Hinata bangkit walaupun tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak lemah, aku tidak seperti itu." Hinata mengusap wajahnya kasar, Hinata mengambil ransel hitam dari dalam lemari, dengan cepat Hinata masukan barang-barang penting baginya, semua hadiah yang di berikan Sasuke juga dia masukan kedalam tasnya, Hinata juga memasukan tas selempangnya ke dalam ransel, Hinata merobek sebuah kain putih dan membalut luka di tangannya.

Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan t-shirt putih dan kemeja motif kotak berlengan panjang berwarna merah dan abu, Hinata mengenakan blue jeans ketat, tapi Hinata urungkan niatnya karena takut bayinya tersiksa karena celananya terlalu ketat, Hinata menggantinya dengan yang lebih longgar.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini, aku harus cepat sebelum para iblis itu datang, ya aku harus pergi secepatnya." Hinata segera memakai ranselnya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu.

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar, saat membuka pintu Hiashi dan Neji berada di hadapannya bersama dua orang pria berpakaian putih.

"Bawa dia." ucap Hiashi dingin, kedua pria itu menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"Hey, lepaskan aku, mau kau bawa kemana diriku?" Hinata berontak tapi tidak berhasil, Hiashi dan Neji mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau akan di bawa ke tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada." ucap Neji dengan seringaiannya.

"Paman, Neji, suruh mereka melepaskanku." Hinata memohon.

"Kemana mereka akan membawaku?"

"Rumah sakit jiwa." ucap Neji, Hinata terkejut dan juga takut, dia tidak mau, Hinata akan pergi ke rumah bibinya dan tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, paman, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, kumohon lepaskan aku." Hinata meraung.

"Aku tidak akan percaya pada ucapan gadis yang tidak waras sepertimu Hinata."

Ucapan Hiashi berakhir saat Hinata memasuki mobil ambulance rumah sakit jiwa, dalam perjalan gadis itu tak hentinya menangis dan memohon untuk di lepaskan, Hinata ketakutan saat memasuki kawasan rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, pagar yang menjulang tinggi, pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun, di tambah angin malam menambah suasana makin mencekam.

Hinata memeluk tas ranselnya di dada, tubuhnya terasa gemetaran, bahkan langkahnya terasa berat.

"Ini kamarmu dan orang yang sedang berbaring itu adalah teman sekamarmu." ucap salah satu pria yang membawannya tadi.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak gila." Hinata merajuk pada pria tersebut.

"Mana mungkin ada orang gila mengaku gila, sudah, mulai hari ini nikmati setiap detikmu bersama orang-orang yang juga gila." ucap pria tersebut, pria itu kemudian pergi setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Hey, tunggu...jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takuuttt." Hinata kembali berteriak.

"Berisiiiiiikkk..." Hinata terlonjak saat orang yang berbaring tadi tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila.?" ucap orang itu, ternyata dia seorang gadis seusia Hinata, mendapat tatapan tajam Hinata mundur karena takut.

Gadis itu berwajah cantik rambutnya panjang, Hinata memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"H-Hinata..." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Aku Yumeiko, kau gila sejak kapan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Yumeiko.

"Aku gila, sejak satu tahun lalu, pacarku memutuskanku, hatiku hancur tapi enam bulan kebelakang dia menemuiku lagi dan dia malah bercinta denganku, saat kuberitahukan aku hamil dia tidak percaya dan pergi lagi, bodoh, dasar laki-laki gila." gadis itu berbicara dengan cepat.

"Biar ku tebak kau juga gila karena kekasihmu kan?" Yumeiko tertawa keras, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Yu-Yumeiko, k-kau sedang hamil?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Humm...4 bulan, aku hamil 4 bulan, aku tidak tahu, kenapa ayah ibuku mengirimku kesini satu bulan lalu, padahal waktu itu aku hanya ingin membunuh laki-laki brengsek itu."

Hinata benar-benar merasa takut pada Yumeiko, dia mungkin gila tapi dia tidak berniat menyakiti siapapun, maka dari itu Hinata selalu menjalani teraphy bersama dokter Tsunade sehingga Hinata masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Hinata memilih mendudukan dirinya di lantai, Hinata tidak mau menempati ranjangnya sendiri, Yumeiko sudah kembali tertidur, sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 2 dini hari.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, dia membuka kantong ransel bagian depan merogoh kedalamnya dan mengambil buku hariam yang berwarna ungu muda, di dalamnya Hinata menulis sebuah harapan baru bersama bayinya kelak, Hinata menangis saat teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya hampir mati karena mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Ampuni aku Tuhan." Hinata bergumam dengan menyebut nama Tuhan, Hinata tahu Tuhan tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang mengakhiri hidupnya, arwah mereka tidak akan diterima olehNya.

Hinata berpikir apa benar dirinya gila, apa orang gila mengingat Tuhan mereka, yang Hinata tahu orang yang sakit jiwa bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirinya sendiri apalagi Tuhannya maka dari itu mereka di sebut gila.

"Aaakkkkhhhh..." Hinata tersentak, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, Yumeiko tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan berteriak.

"Yumeiko kau kenapa?" Hinata segera bangkit dan menghampiri Yuneiko.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, Hinata"

"Ayo, kemasi barang-barangmu." Yumeiko berkata cepat, gadis itu beranjak dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"T-Tapi..." Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau mau tiggal di sini selamanya?" Yumeiko membentak Hinata, tak lupa matanya berkilat tajam.

Dengan segera Hinata memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam ransel kemudian memasangkanya di punggung.

"Tapi ini tengah malam Yumeiko." Hinata berkata takut.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini atau tidak?" gadis itu kembali berkata, Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, kau hanya harus mengikutiku saja mengerti?" Yumeiko menarik tangan Hinata, Yumeiko membuka kunci pintu dengan mudahnya, rupanya gadis itu sudah mencuri semua kunci pintunya.

"Saat ini para penjaga pasti sedang tertidur." bisik Yumeiko, mereka berdua berjalan mengendap ke arah belakang rumah sakit, terlihat ada beberapa penjaga dan juga perawat yang masih terjaga.

"Sial mereka masih berjaga." Yumeiko mengumpat.

"Yu-Yumei-...hpp." Yumeiko membekap Hinata dan menarik tubuhnya mundur merapat kedinding yang berbelok, beberapa orang penjaga lewat di hadapan mereka, Hinata benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kita harus menunggu sebentar." kedua gadis itu terdiam, di lorong gelap mereka terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, Yumeiko meremas rambutnya, terlihat emosi yang tertahan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata merasa khawatir, melihat gadis itu, Hinata seperti melihat diri sendiri.

"Hm,...tidak aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku lelah dengan hudupku ini, aku benci pada hidupku, mereka semua tidak peduli padaku, orang tuaku, laki-laki brengsek itu juga sama saja, untuk apa aku hidup." gadis itu menangis, terkadang hidup memang bisa begitu melelahkan, bagi sebagian orang, mereka yang frustasi merasa putus asa dan terkadang berakhir tragis dengan kematian.

"Kau gadis kuat bertahanlah demi bayimu, kalau kita berhasil keluar berjanjilah, kalau kau akan memulai hidup baru bersama bayimu, karena aku juga akan seperti itu." ucap Hinata di sertai senyuman.

"Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu untuk lari dari tempat terkutuk ini, sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba kabur tapi selalu tertangkap, terakhir satu minggu lalu, aku berhasil mencuri kuncinya, aku sudah memeriksa semua, penjagaan lebih banyak di perketat di depan, sedangkan di belakang tidak terlalu banyak, apalagi di malam hari, para penjaga itu pasti tertidur." ucap Yumeiko panjang lebar.

"Hey, Hinata kalau di lihat warna rambut kita sama, hanya warna rambutmu lebih gelap, saat kau datang tadi aku memperhatikanya." ucap Yumeiko, Hinata baru menyadarinya dan ternyata yang di ucapkan Yumeiko benar.

"Iya, kau benar, akhir-akhir ini aku berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang warna rambutnya sama denganku, entahlah mungkin ada alasan di balik itu semua." ucap Hinata.

"Hm, kau benar, kita tidak akan tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok." mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat" Yumeiko kembali menarik Hinata ke jalan yang berbelok tadi, mereka berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai halaman belakang rumah sakit, melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata, dan Hinata merasa lorong tersebut sangat panjang, mereka terus berlari tapi rasanya ujung lorong terlihat semakin jauh, Hinata tetap berusaha lari bersama Yumeiko, walau ada rasa sakit di perutnya saat berlari.

"Hhh...hhh..." napas mereka berdua terengah, kedua gadis itu sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Yumeiko, ... bayi,...hh...apa bayi kita akan baik-baik saja?" Hinata sedikit terbatuk karena napasnya terlalu sesak.

"Apa?, bayi kita?, apa kau juga sedang hamil?" tanya Yumeiko, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun,...ini benar-benar gila."

"Sudah cepat panjat pagarnya, kita harus cepat, penjaga itu pasti akan segera menyadari kalau kita kabur."

"Tapi ini tinggi sekali, apa lagi di bagian atas terlalu runcing, aku takut tertusuk." Hinata meremas kedua tanganya.

"Baiklah aku dulu, setelah itu giliranmu." Yumeiko memanjat pagar yang terbuat dari besi, ada sedikit palang di tiap sekat pagar tersebut sehingga bisa di naiki seperti memanjat, Yumeiko terlihat kesulitan, tangannya sudah terluka, pagar yang tiga kali lipat lebih tinggi dari tubuh mereka itu memiliki bagian runcing di ujungnya.

Yumeiko sudah sampai di bawah di arah berlawanan, tangannya terluka karena tergores bagian atas pagar.

"Hinata giliranmu." Hinata mulai memanjat tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit, Hinata menyentuhkan kening pada tangannya yang memegang erat pagar.

"Hinata, cepatlah, ada apa denganmu"

"Perutku sakit sekali, kurasa aku tidak kuat memanjat." bibir Hinata bergetar menahan sakit.

"Kau pasti bisa, ayo Hinata, ini demi bayimu." mendegar perkataan Yumeiko Hinata mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, dengan menahan rasa sakit, Hinata mulai menaiki kembali pagar tersebut beruntung pagar tersebut tidak di aliri listrik.

"Hey, itu mereka cepat tangkap." Hinata dan Yumeiko terkejut, para penjaga itu menemukan mereka, Hinata yang sudah melewati bagian ujung pagar yang runcing hampir jatuh karena terkejut.

"HINATA..." Yumeiko berteriak melihat tubuh Hinata yang terjengkang, namun kemeja Hinata tersangkut sehingga Hinata tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Cepat Hinata turunlah." para penjaga itu semakin mendekat mereka berdua panik.

"Kemejaku tersangkut bagaimana ini." Hinata berteriak putus asa.

"Lepaskan saja dan lemparkan ranselmu padaku, cepat." Yumeiko ketakutan lima orang penjaga tersebut sudah mencapai pagar, mereka mulai menaiki pagar dengan cepat.

Hinata melempar ranselnya dan melepaskan kemejanya, untung saja di dalamnya Hinata masih menggunakan kaos.

Hinata menuruni pagar dengan cepat, rasa sakit di perutnya semakin berdenyut, saat akan mencapai tanah, Hinata mendapat tarikan di kakinya, salah satu dari penjaga tersebut menarik kaki kanan Hinata, hingga perutnya yang sakit terbentur pagar dengan kerasnya.

"Aaakkhhh..." Hinata menjerit karena sakit luar biasa di perutnya, Yumeiko membantu Hinata untuk melepaskan kakinya yang di pegang kuat pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana pun dasar gadis -gadis gila." ucap pria yang memegang kaki Hinata.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, dua orang dari mereka sudah mencapai ujung pagar.

Bughh...

Yumeiko melempar wajah pria yang memegang dengan batu, pria itu kesakitan dan melepaskan kaki Hinata, tapi Hinata jatuh terlentang ke tanah, Yumeiko segera membantu Hinata berdiri dan dengan segera mereka kembali berlari secepat mungkin, dua penjaga yang sudah berhasil turun pun hanya bisa menghentakan kaki karena Yumeiko dan Hinata sudah menghilang.

"Yumeiko tasmu tertinggal"

"Sudah biarkan saja."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan pelan, setelah melewati semak-semak, dan sungai kecil, dan sekarang mereka sampai di sebuah jalan setapak, tidak ada penerangan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi.

Hinata lelah benar-benar lelah, dia teringat dengan apa yang di katakan Yumeiko tadi benar, kesengsaraan dalam hidup membawa keputus asaan, Hinata sudah merasakannya.

"Yumeiko, aku, sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau membantuku keluar dari sana, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku masih di sana." Hinata menangis, betapa menakutkannya tinggal disana.

"Kalau kau tetap di sana, kau akan semakin gila, walaupun suatu hari kau sembuh dan kau keluar dari sana, orang-orang tetap akan menganggapmu orang gila...cih...aku tidak tahu, para dokter itu mengatakan aku ini sakit jiwa, padahal aku cuma merasakan kemarahan dan kesedihan luar biasa."

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Yumeiko.

"Aku akan ke Amegakure, menemui bibiku, melupakan orang-orang di masa laluku dan memulai hidup baru bersama bayiku." ucap Hinata tanpa beban.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, orang tuaku tidak peduli padaku, aku tidak punya tujuan." Yumeiko juga menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku." ucap Hinata, Yumeiko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang asing." Hinata iba melihat Yumeiko, Hinata mengajak Yumeiko duduk di sebuah batu yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku merindukannya Hinata, aku rindu pada ayah dari bayiku, aku sangat mencintainya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, hanya dia harapanku, tapi dia meninggalkanku." Yumeiko kembali menangis.

'Sasuke...' Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke dalam batinya, dia juga sangat merindukan ayah dari bayinya, rasa cintanya pada Sasuke harus di kubur sedalam mungkin, mulai saat ini dia harus melupakan semua tentang Sasuke, harapan hidupnya sekarang hanyalah bayinya seorang.

"ITU MEREKA..." Hinata dan Yumeiko terkejut mereka segera beranjak dari duduknya kelima pria penjaga tadi masih mengejar mereka.

"Ayo cepat lari." Hinata menarik tangan Yumeiko, mereka kembali berlari, pencahayaan yang minim membuat mereka kesulitan, tapi Hinata mendengar suara ombak yang bergemuruh walaupun samar, Hinata berpikir pasti ada laut di depan sana.

"Hinata kita berpencar, kau ke kanan dan aku ke kiri." Hinata dan Yumeiko berpisah arah karena ada jalan bercabang dua arah, Hinata menuruti ucapan Yumeiko dia berlari ke arah kanan, tapi langkahnya terhenti, Hinata berbalik ke belakang walaupun takut.

Kelima pria tersebut berbelok ke arah kiri, Hinata terkejut, dan khawatir pada Yumeiko, tanpa berpikir Hinata juga mengejar mereka.

Dugaan Hinata benar di depan sana ada laut, Hinata berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak setelah berada 15 meter dari para pria tersebut, Hinata juga melihat Yumeiko yang sudah semakin terpojok ke sisi laut.

"Mau lari ke mana kau gadis nakal?" ucap pria berbadan besar.

"Cepat bawa dia." ucap pria lainya.

"Di mana temanmu yang satu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu, dia sudah lari." ucap Yumeiko sengit, Hinata ingin menolong tapi dia juga takut.

"Ck, ayo ikut." Yumeiko menepis tangan pria tersebut tapi tiba-tiba saja pria itu menampar Yumeiko dengan keras, Hinata hampir saja menjerit.

"Kau mau melawan hah? orang gila memang merepotkan." pria kedua kembali berbicara.

"Sudah cepat seret dia saja." Hinata melihat Yumeiko yang di tarik paksa, Hinata menangis karena kasihan pada Yumeiko.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus kembali ke sana." teriak Yumeiko, gadis itu berhasil melepaskan diri dan berlari kembali ke sisi jurang.

"Ck, keras kepala, baiklah kalau begitu kau mati saja." ucap pria berbadan besar.

"Ya,...hiks...aku lebih baik mati, tak ada gunanya aku hidup, tak ada yang peduli padaku!" Yumeiko histeris.

"Jangan membuat drama cepat ikut dengan kami."

Yumeiko berjalan mundur dan semakin berada di sisi jurang, kelima pria tersebut sedikit panik, Hinata ingin sekali berlari menolong gadis itu, tapi lututnya terasa lemas dan keram di perutnya juga masih terasa sakit.

"Hey jangan main-main kau bisa jatuh, cepat kemarilah, kalau kau berada di sana kau bisa mati."

"Hahaha...aku akan mati, itu yang kuharapkan, aku lelah hidup di dunia ini, aku lelah menjalani semua ini." Yumeiko mengusap air matanya, kelima pria itu terdiam, mungkin mereka iba pada Yumeiko.

"Selamat tinggal untuk semuanya, aku akan terbebas dari penderitaan." Yumeiko merentangkan tangannya, di saat bersamaan sebuah pesawat lepas landas pesawat tersebut masih terbang rendah dan menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang mengganggu pendengaran, sepertinya tempat itu dekat dengan bandara.

"YUMEIKOOOO..." Hinata berteriak saat melihat tubuh Yumeiko terjun dengan ringannya ke bawah jurang, tangan Hinata terulur ke depan seperti ingin mencapai sesuatu, Hinata yakin kelima pria tersebut juga terkejut saat Yumeiko menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang.

Kelima pria itu membatu, suasana menjadi hening hanya deburan ombak yang masih terdengar, Hinata lemas seketika, air matanya meluncur tatapannya kosong, Hinata melihat ke lima pria tersebut pergi dengan wajah yang mengerikan, sepertinya mereka juga ketakutan.

Hinata tidak kuat berdiri, tapi Hinata berusaha bangkit, dia ingin melihat Yumeiko, apa gadis itu selamat?, tapi Hinata terlalu takut, Hinata segera pergi dari tempat tersebut, tubuhnya gemetar, Hinata tidak percaya kenapa hidupnya bisa sesulit ini.

Hinata berjalan tak tahu arah, Hinata tidak tahu berada di mana dia sekarang, yang Hinata tahu dirinya berjalan di semak-semak dekat sungai kecil yang sebelumnya dilewati.

"Ya Tuhan, tasku?" Hinata baru ingat Yumeiko yang membawa ranselnya, padahal di dalamnya ada barang berharga bagi dirinya.

'Sasuke, semua hadiah darimu ada di dalamnya.' Hinata menggumam, gadis itu jatuh terduduk, dan mulai hilang kesadaran, Hinata jatuh pingsan

 **...**

Sinar matahari pagi, menyinari alam semesta dengan riangnya, cahaya emasnya menyebar menerangi langit yang berwarna biru.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya, Hinata terbangun mengingat kejadian semalam, seperti mimpi, Hinata berharap semua itu hanya mimpi dan sekarang Hinata sudah bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang nyata dan jelas tergambar di ingatannya.

Hinata bangkit dan berjalan entah kemana, Hinata hanya cepat menjauhi tempat tesebut, setelah lima belas menit berjalan akhirnya Hinata menemukan jalan beraspal jalan itu sangat sepi, Hinata berpikir untuk mengikuti jalan ini saja.

Perkiraan Hinata salah jalan ini tidak sepi, banyak orang berlarian berlawanan arah dirinya berjalan.

'Ada apa mengapa mereka berlarian'

"Permisi pak kenapa orang itu berlarian?" Hinata bertanya pada seorang pria tua yang juga tergabung dengan orang-orang itu.

"Didepan ada kecelakaan, seorang pemuda membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menurut berita pemuda itu frustasi karena kekasihya bunuh diri di tepi laut." ucap pria tersebut, Hinata membelalakan matanya.

'Yumeiko...' Hinata berpikir, pemuda itu pasti kekasihnya Yumeiko, ingatannya kembali pada sosok pemuda yang di cintainya, hatinya miris Sasuke pasti bahagia menikmati hari pertamanya sebagai tunangan Sakura.

Hinata sudah sampai di stasiun, tujuannya adalah Amegakure, Hinata ingin menemui bibinya, beruntung Hinata masih menyimpan uang dalam saku celananya saat berkemas di rumah keluarga Hyuga yang memang di persiapkan untuk membeli tiket kereta

Dua jam perjalanan menuju Amegakure hanya diisi dengan lamunan, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kaca kereta tersebut.

Blok Jasmine no 17

Destinasi terakhir Hinata sudah terlihat di depan mata, setitik harapan Hinata rasakan melihat rumah kokoh yang berada di hadapannya.

Aromi dan suaminya sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata, gadis itu tampak seperti tidak bernyawa, Aromi menangis melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri, baru saja mereka melihat berita di televisi bahwa Hinata sudah mati karena bunuh diri, Aromi berucap syukur karena ternyata Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Keponakan anda mengalami trauma, dia harus teraphy sesuai jadwal, dan tentang kandunganya..." seorang dokter berkata, saat ini Hinata di rawat di rumah sakit Amegakure, Hinata di tangani dua dokter, yaitu dokter ahli kejiwaan dan dokter kandungan, sudah dua hari Hinata belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Bagaimana kandunganya?" tanya Aromi khawatir.

"Kandungannya lemah, sepertinya hampir keguguran mungkin terkena benturan keras karena kami melihat luka memar di perutnya." mata Aromi membola.

"Tapi melihat kejiwaannya mungkin saja dia ingin melakukan aborsi." ucap dokter tersebut.

"Itu tidak mungkin dia sangat mencintai bayinya, dia baru saja mengalami musibah itu pasti kecelakaan." sergah Aromi.

"Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya janin tersebut harus di gugurkan, aku khawatir kalau janinnya tidak bisa berkembang dengan baik, keponakanmu harus tes USG, apakah janinya masih bagus atau tidak, kalau janinnya rusak maka tidak ada jalan lain selain menggugurkannya."

Aromi mengusap kepala Hinata, gadis itu masih terdtidur dengan damai, wajahnya polos seperti tak mempunyai beban, sekikas memandang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Hinata menderita sakit kejiwaan.

"Sekime, bagaimana cara memberitahukan Nana tentang bayinya, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya, aku tidak tega." Aromi berucap pada suaminya.

"Kita harus membertahukannya, karena itu untuk kebaikannya." ucap Sekime.

Waktu cepat berlalu Hinata sudah sadar, dengan sabar Aromi terpaksa menceritakan semua tentang bayinya, Hinata meraung, dia tidak mau menggugurkan kandunganya.

Hinata bersikeras untuk tidak menggugurkan bayinya, Hinata berkeyakinan bahwa bayinya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata berpikir percuma saja dia hidup jika bayinya tidak ada.

Dokter kandungan Hinata akhirnya menyarankan sesuatu yang membuat harapan hidup Hinata tetap ada, Hinata tetap bisa hamil dengan mengikuti semua yang di sarankan.

Hinata tidak boleh beraktifitas bahkan bergerak selama dua trimester kehamilan Hinata harus bedress, selama enam bulan, bahkan posisi kepala Hinata harus lebih rendah di bandingkan tubuhnya, posisi ranjang Hinata di buat miring sehingga posisi kepalanya tetap lebih rendah, tujuannya supaya perkembangan bayi Hinata yang lemah tidak tergganggu dan posisi si bayi tidak berubah.

Aromi kagum pada tekad dan keberanian Hinata, tapi Aromi juga sedih melihat perjuangan Hinata untuk membuat cahaya hidupnya tetap bernyawa.

"Kakak, putrimu sangat kuat, lindungilah dia." Sekime mengusap air mata Aromi yang mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

Selama enam bulan Hinata tidak pernah bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit, gadis itu lebih sering tak sadarkan diri karena obat yang dia konsumsi.

Setelah melewati usia tujuh bulan, dokter rumah sakit Amegakure menyarankan untuk memindahkan Hinata ke rumah sakit Konoha karena peralatan di sana lebih lengkap, mereka hanya takut tidak bisa menangani Hinata karena keterbatasan alat dan juga tenaga medis yang jauh lebih ahli.

Hari pertama di rumah sakit Konoha, Hinata ingin berjalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya, setelah puas Aromi mengajak kembali Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Bibi apa bayiku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata setelah melewati sebuah kamar pasien yang pintunya terbuka, sekilas Hinata melihat ada orang di dalam kamar yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Tentu saja sayang, bayimukan sangat kuat." Hinata tersenyum.

"Bibi aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi."

"Tubuhmu sangat lemah sayang kau harus tetap berbaring supaya bayimu tetap baik-baik saja...Nana..."

Saat sampai di kamar tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan, Aromi panik dan takut hal itu akan berpengaruh pada bayinya Hinata.

 **End flashback..**

"Naruto.." Hinata berucap lirih, Aromi mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan menemukan pemuda pirang bermata biru di luar pintu, pemuda yang tempo hari membantunya.

...

Sasuke merenung di kamarnya, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke berguman, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati rasa rindunya, karena orang yang di rindukan sudah tidak ada, Sasuke bahkan tak memiliki satupun photo Hinata.

"Temeee..." Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari teman blondenya.

"Teme, kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Naruto terengah, keluarga Sasuke memang meninggalkanya tadi karena Naruto terlalu lama mengambil jaket.

"Untuk apa, aku tidak mau ke sana lagi." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu, ikutlah sebelum kau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya." ucap Naruto, Sasuke melihat kesungguhan dimata sahabatnya itu, tapi Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto tentang penyesalan ke dua kalinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Dobe, tapi, baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" senyum Naruto mengembang, Naruto berjanji akan menebus kesalahannya pada Sasuke, kesalahan yang membuat kedua sahabatnya menderita.

 **To be continue...**

 **Haaah...chap 9 aduch makin gaje...**

 **Sebenarnya fict ini banyak scene yg aku skip, seperti chap 9 ini, kalo ku tulis semua bisa mencapai 6 ribu word...kepanjangan...chap selanjutnya adalah last chap...gimana perjuangan Hinata selanjutnya? Tetep ikutin ya Reader...**

 **Chap 8 kemarin reviewnya banyak banget, aku seneng, walaupun ada yg bilang review banyak belum tentu fictnya bagus, kalo menurutku reviewer itu penyemangat bagi si author baik yang isinya mendukung atau menghina, para author jadi tahu apa tanggapan reader di luar sana tentang fict buatan mereka, simbiosis mutualisme reader butuh hiburan dan author butuh dukungan.**

 **Para author ga maksa bagi mereka yang tidak suka, makanya selalu ada kata 'don't like don't read' simple kan? itu sebuah peringatan, buat mereka yg ngerti ya udah take it easy...**

 **Tidak perlu di bikin pusing,...ok...?**

 **Nah,...reader, ...followers dan favoriters yg cantik dan cakep terima kasih sudah mau ngikutin fict ini dari awal...**

 **Reviewers yg kece2 terima kasih juga, atas dukungan kalian semua...**

 **Akhir kata selalu...Terima kasih.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Hurt/comfort**

Last chap, curcol dulu boleh ya, aku ga tau chap ini akan membuat reader puas atau tidak, tapi percayalah aku sudah membuatnya semaksimal mungkin...hehe...

Aku baca ulang fict ini ternyata bener emang banyak yang aku skip, kalau suatu hari aku remake lagi, tanpa skip, apa kalian mau baca lagi?, haduch ni author banyak maunya.

Mau percaya atau tidak aku sampai beberapa kali nulis ulang buat chap ini, soalnya feel ga dapet2 jadi rasanya kurang memuaskan, jadi mohon maaf kalo chap akhir BRdJ ini ga sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Satu hal lagi chap ini bakalan panjang, chap terpanjang yang pernah ku ketik.

 **Happy reading**

Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan di bantu Naruto, kemarin teman pirangnya itu memaksanya untuk kembali ke tempat ini, lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih menjadi pijakannya saat ini, Naruto merasa miris melihat sahabatnya yang kesulitan berjalan, pemuda yang di elu-elukan para gadis terlihat tidak berdaya, sekarang Naruto mengerti bahwa sesuatu yang di sebut cinta itu bisa menghidupkan tapi juga bisa mematikan.

"Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto karena si pirang itu tidak juga membuka suara.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi kuharap kau tidak akan terkejut." jawab Naruto dan semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak kecewa dan terluka." lanjut Naruto, pemuda blonde itu tersenyum miris, Sasuke tidak mengerti tapi firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di sebuah kamar pasien, di depan pintu kamar tersebut Sasuke melihat seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan bermaksud menghampiri mereka.

"Teme, kau tunggu dulu di sini." ucap Naruto, jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 meter dari kedua orang tersebut, Sasuke hanya mendengar suara mereka yang samar, Sasuke melihat Naruto berbicara dengan mereka.

'Siapa mereka?' gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin sekali duduk karena keadaan kakinya yang masih lemah, Sasuke berpengangan pada dinding rumah sakit supaya tidak terjatuh.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan Naruto, karena Sasuke melihat pasangan suami tersebut juga menatap pada dirinya, Sasuke juga melihat wanita muda itu juga menangis, sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang sabar menunggu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memilih untuk bersabar termasuk mengikuti keinginan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak di mengertinya.

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, Naruto berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke lagi, tapi kali ini wanita dan pria itu juga megikutinya.

"Paman, bibi, perkenalkan ini sahabatku, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Naruto setelah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, tuan, nyonya." ucap Sasuke pemuda itu membungkuk, wanita dan pria itu juga menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat siang Sasuke, aku Sekigahara Sekime dan ini istriku, Sekigahara Aromi." Sekime menyapa Sasuke.

"Kami ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke! apa kau tidak keberatan?" Aromi bertanya, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, sebenarnya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, siapa Aromi dan Sekime, dan kenapa Sasuke harus terlibat dengan urusan mereka, dan Naruto dari mana dia mengenal kedua orang ini.

Naruto memapah Sasuke untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang di gunakan untuk menunggu pasien.

"Maafkan kami Sasuke, mungkin akan lebih nyaman jika kita bicara di tempat lain, tapi kami tidak bisa meninggalkan keponakan kami, dia di dalam sana dan tak sadarkan diri, kemarin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan." ucap Aromi panjang lebar.

"Kami tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi kami harap kau tidak terkejut." Aromi menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan pemuda itu tampak risih.

"Naruto sudah menceritakan semua pada kami, kau baru sadar dari koma dua minggu yang lalu."

"Mungkin kau bertanya siapa kami?" Lagi -lagi Sasuke mengangguk, sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa orang-orang itu mengenalnya?.

"Sasukee, Narutoo..." Dari arah ujung koridor tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil mereka, Mikoto di dampingi Fugaku ada juga Itachi dan Sakura datang mereka semua menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut mengapa keluarganya dan juga Sakura datang ke rumah sakit.

"Aku yang meminta mereka datang kemari." Naruto berkata seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Naruto ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

"Paman, bibi, Itachi-nii dan juga Sakura, maafkan aku karena sudah memanggil kalian ." ucap Naruto pada semua orang yang hadir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, wanita itu takut kalau putranya terkena masalah lagi.

"Dan siapa mereka, Naruto?" kali ini Sakura yang bersuara.

"Justru karena itulah aku memanggil kalian semua kesini, Sasuke baik-baik saja bibi dan kedua orang ini adalah orang yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian semua." ucap Naruto.

"Mereka adalah, tuan Sekime dan nyonya Aromi, mereka adalah paman dan bibi Hinata keluarga dari ayah kandung Hinata." semua orang terkejut, Mikoto dan Sakura menutup mulut mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua teringat tentang ucapan dokter Tsunade tempo hari.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, pantas saja warna rambut Aromi mengingatkanya pada gadis yang di rindukannya.

"Dan satu berita lagi, ku harap kau tidak terkejut Teme." ucap Naruto dengan menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata,...belum meninggal dia masih hidup, dia masih bernapas, dia masih bersama kita." satu tetes air mata keluar dari manik biru laut milik Naruto.

Semua orang menatap Naruto tidak percaya, Aromi meremas lengan suaminya, sedangkan Sasuke, entah ekspresi apa yang dia tampilkan, tapi yang pasti detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, tubuhnya gemetar bahkan tengkuknya terasa dingin.

"Gadis yang kita lihat waktu itu bukanlah Hinata, tapi orang lain" Naruto menceritakan kembali apa yang dia dengar dari Aromi, kemarin bibi Hinata itu menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alami Hinata.

"Sandiwara apa ini, Naruto?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata dingin, namun matanya sudah memerah dan di bagian sudut matanya sudah menggenang air mata yang siap meluncur, sejujurnya Sasuke sangat senang dengan kabar yang di dengarnya, namun Sasuke masih tetap mencoba berpikir realistis dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu hah?"Sasuke merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, Naruto pasti membohonginya, dia merindukan Hinata, dan rasanya itu membuatnya hancur, bahkan bernapaspun rasanya berat.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkanku lagi?" ucap Sasuke dan sekarang air mata itu sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau jangan terkejut Teme, aku tidak berbohong." suara Naruto terdengar bergetar, Mikoto dan Sakura termasuk Aromi sudah menangis.

"Apa yang di katakan Naruto benar." Aromi membuka suara, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan pada Aromi.

"Hinata masih ada, dia di dalam sana, dia tidak sadarkan diri, keadaanya sangat buruk." ucap Aromi di sertai isakan tangisnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri namun kakinya terasa lemas pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya, aku ingin memastikan ucapan kalian." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangun kembali Fugaku dan Itachi membantunya.

"Tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa di temui, karena Hinata,...tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya." ucap Aromi.

Sasuke terkejut, apa benar Hinata tidak ingin di temui, dadanya semakin terasa sakit, padahal Sasuke begitu merindukan Hinata, apakah gadis itu membencinya?.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, nyonya aku mohon!" Mikoto menangis melihat Sasuke yang memelas, Mikoto belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu, putra kesayangannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Hinata, naluri sang ibu biasanya selalu benar, dan Mikoto merasakannya sekarang, Sasuke menderita tapi Hinata lebih menderita, gadis itu sudah banyak melewati banyak ujian, dan sekarang Hinata harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Aromi, biarkan dia melihat Nana, Sasuke pasti merindukan Nana." ucap Sekime pada istrinya.

"Tapi Sekime, aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi keponakanku." Aromi berkata dengan terisak.

"Nyonya, tolong biarkan putraku bertemu Hinata, untuk kali ini saja, mereka berdua sama-sama menderita, Hinata mungkin tidak ingin bertemu dengan kami semua, tapi aku yakin dia tidak keberatan jika bertemu dengan putraku." Mikoto yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya, Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya.

Aromi tampak berpikir, dia melihat ke arah suaminya, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kuharap ini keputusan yang tepat." tangan Aromi menuntun tangan Sasuke, telapak tangan pemuda itu begitu dingin, Aromi merasa iba pada Sasuke, nama pemuda yang akhir-akhir selalu mengisi pendengarannya, Hinata selalu menyebut nama pemuda itu saat mereka berbicara, wajah Hinata akan terlihat senang saat Aromi menanggapi ceritanya terutama saat menanyakan tentang Sasuke.

Krieeet...

Aromi membuka pintu kamar pasien, degup jantung yang di rasakan Sasuke semakin menggila.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, di sana, di ranjang pasien, Hinata terbaring lemah dengan mata yang terpejam, rasa haru di rasakan pemuda itu, padahal seharusnya Hinata sudah menjadi tulang belulang di dalam tanah pemakaman, itulah yang di pikirkan Sasuke selama dua minggu ini.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat dan Sasuke menitikan air mata saat melihat perut Hinata yang membuncit, walaupun perut Hinata tertutupi selimut tetap saja Sasuke bisa melihatnya, di dalam perut Hinata ada nyawa lain yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya, darah dagingnya.

"Hinata, apa ini benar-benar dirimu?" Sasuke berucap lirih.

"Maafkan aku, ... aku terlambat menyadari semuanya." tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Hinata seperti ini, karena dia ingin mempertahankan bayinya, karena dia ingin bayinya terlahir ke dunia." Aromi berkata pelan seolah takut akan membangunkan Hinata.

"Dia bilang,...dia tidak ingin seperti ibunya, dia sangat mencintai bayinya, seharusnya bayi ini sudah tidak ada." Sasuke masih mendengarkan perkataan Aromi.

"Saat musibah itu terjadi, perut Hinata terbentur pagar besi, dokter bilang kondisi janinnya sudah rusak, dan harus di gugurkan, tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, selama tujuh bulan ini dia rela harus terus berbaring, di ranjang dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman." Sasuke merasa sesak di dadanya, ternyata keadaan Hinata sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia juga melakukan terapy kejiwaan dan sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tapi saat bertemu Naruto kemarin tiba-tiba saja dia histeris, dan berteriak, dia bilang tidak ingin menemui Naruto atau siapapun, terutama keluarga Hyuga."

"Hinata ingin di anggap sudah mati, karena itu dia memilih berita kematiannya dibiarkan." Aromi berhenti berbicara dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya terdiam, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk Hinata saat ini, mengatakan kata maaf dan juga menyatakan rasa rindu dan juga cintanya pada gadis wanita yang ada di hadapanya, Sasuke juga ingin mengusap perut Hinata yang besar karena Sasuke juga ingin bayi itu merasakan kehadirannya.

...

Tangan kecil Hinata bergerak, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, cahaya lampu membuat sedikit silau matanya, Hinata mengusap matanya perlahan, Hinata melihat ke setiap penjuru, dan Hinata melihat bibinya yang sedang merapikan pakaian ganti Hinata.

"Bibi,.." ucapnya lirih, Aromi langsung melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Nana, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Aromi menghampiri Hinata yang ingin terbangun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Aromi setelah membantu Hinata duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku takut, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Hinata mengingat terakhir sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri dia melihat Naruto di pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu, sebuah kebohongan tidak akan bertahan lama." ucap Aromi.

"Hiks,...aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka, tidak ada yang merindukanku, aku ingin melupakan semua," Hinata tiba-tiba saja menangis, hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini.

"Itu tidak benar, ada yang merindukanmu Hinata." Aromi berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Aromi pergi tapi kemudian wanita itu kembali dan memegang tangan seseorang, Hinata melihatnya dalam gerak lambat.

Tangan itu perlahan semakin masuk seiring tarikan tangan Aromi, setengah tubuh orang itupun terlihat, mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan milik pemuda yang di rindukannya.

"S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke-san?" kedua manik mereka saling menatap, Hinata semakin menangis.

"Hinata, ini Sasuke dialah, dialah yang merindukanmu." ucap Aromi, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"H-Hinata aku datang untukmu." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku..." Sasuke juga menangis, karena tak kuasa menahan kesedihanya.

"Bibi, suruh dia pergi." ucap Hinata pada Aromi yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terkejut, Hinata membencinya, Sasuke terluka tapi dia pantas menerimanya, Hinata menderita karena dirinya.

"Pergilah, Sasuke-san, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak menemuimu, jangan membuatku melanggar janjiku." Hinata terisak.

"Tolong jangan suruh aku pergi Hinata, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui kau masih hidup, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak, pergilah Sasuke kumohon pergilah, pergilah." Hinata meraung dan membuat Sasuke semakin terluka karena penolakan Hinata.

"Hinata..." air mata Sasuke mengalir sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, wajar jika Hinata tidak ingin menemuinya, tapi Sasuke ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke terpaksa keluar dari kamar Hinata, dapat Sasuke dengar tangisan pilu Hinata, Sasuke tahu Hinata sudah lelah dengan penderitaanya, ternyata kehadirannya justru membuat keadaan Hinata memburuk.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot di pintu kamar, semua orang yang ada di sana juga merasakan kesedihannya, Fugaku dan Itachi memang tidak tahu siapa Hinata, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari gadis itu.

"Dia membenciku, dia tidak ingin menemuiku." ucap Sasuke, semua orang hanya terdiam, Mikoto sangat mengerti jika Hinata membenci putranya, tapi Mikoto juga menyadari bahwa dirinya juga ikut andil atas penderitaan Hinata.

Sasuke beranjak dan berlalu di hadapan semua orang, Mikoto ingin menghentikannya, tapi Itachi menghalanginya.

"Tidak ibu biarkan dia sendiri." Mikoto hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, tapi Mikoto bersyukur ternyata Sasuke tidak pergi jauh pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di ujung koridor, paling tidak dia masih bisa mengawasi putranya.

...

Hinata menangis pilu, Aromi meninggalkanya karena mungkin Hinata ingin sendiri, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tidak tega mengusir Sasuke, Hinata tidak membencinya sama sekali, hanya saja Hinata merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, apa yang di lakukan Sasuke tidak lebih karena pemuda itu kasihan padanya, Hinata berpikir seperti itu tentang Sasuke.

Alasan Hinata mempertahankan bayinya adalah karena dia tidak ingin seperti ibunya selain itu Hinata ingin menebus kesalahannya pada sang bayi karena hampir membunuh bayi itu dan dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Krieett...

Pintu kembali terbuka, Hinata berhenti dari tangisnya, dan mengetnyitkan alisnya, matanya tidak berhenti menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki yang lebih dewasa darinya, Hinata merasa pernah melihatnya tapi tidak tahu di mana, mungkinkah dia salah masuk kamar pasien.

"Hinata?,...benar itu namamu?" tanya laki-laki tersebut, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, air matanya masih mengalir dengan segera Hinata mengusapnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik dan juga manis." Hinata diam dan tidak terpengaruh pada ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Kau pasti bertanya siapa diriku, iya kan?" masih tak ada respon dari Hinata, laki-laki itu menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku ini adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke." sekarang Hinata ingat, dia pernah melihat Itachi di photo keluarga Uchiha di apartemenya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Itachi, pemuda itu duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang pasien.

"Apa benar kau mencintai adikku?" Hinata menangis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk masuk dalam kehidupan adik anda, aku tahu Sasuke-san sudah bertunangan, ...hiks...jadi tuan bisakah katakan padanya untuk tidak marah kepadaku, tolong katakan padanya, maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menyimpan perasaan ini." Itachi merasa iba pada Hinata, gadis di hadapannya masih bisa menjaga sopan santunnya, Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa dulu Mikoto sangat membenci gadis malang seperti Hinata.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, kau berhak melakukan apapun pada Sasuke, ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Sasuke."

"Sasuke juga sangat mencintaimu." ucap Itachi lembut, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tuan, Sasuke-san hanya mencintai Sakura-chan." sanggah Hinata.

"Itu dia kalian berdua salam paham, Sasuke terlambat menyadari perasaanya terhadapmu, saat dia ingin mengungkapkannya ternyata dia sudah tidak punya waktu, semua orang mengira kau sudah meninggal."

"Percayalah padaku Hinata, Sasuke sangat merindukanmu, kalian berdua sudah terikat benang takdir." Itachi melihat ke arah perut Hinata, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau berkorban demi bayi ini kan? kau tahu alasanya?" Hinata menatap Itachi.

"Itu karena kau sangat mencintai adikku dan kau tidak ingin kehilangan semua kenangan tentang Sasuke."

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu inilah saatnya, kau sudah terlalu lama menderita." Itachi berkata panjang lebar demi membujuk Hinata, Itachi tidak tega melihat adiknya menderita, jiwa Hinata yang labil memang sulit untuk di mengerti.

"Satu hal lagi, saat berita kematianmu sudah di ketahui, Sasuke datang ke lokasi kejadian, dan dia mengalami kecelakaan, Sasuke koma selama tujuh bulan" Hinata membulatkan matanya, Sasuke kecelakaan dan dirinya tidak tahu, Hinata mengira Sasuke baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Apa?, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata pada Itachi.

"Ya, saat tidak sadar dia selalu menyebut namamu, Hinata, dua minggu yang lalu dia baru saja sadar, dengan kata lain Sasuke menderita, sama seperti dirimu."

"Dia membutuhkanmu, dia menunggumu, ayo Hinata pergilah dan katakan padanya kalau kau juga mencintainya, hm?" Itachi semakin membujuk Hinata gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, Hinata berusaha turun dari ranjangnya.

Entah kekuatan apa yang Hinata dapatkan, yang jelas saat ini dengan yakin Hinata menuju ke luar pintu, sebenarnya Itachi khawatir pada kondisi bayinya tapi Itachi yakin Tuhan akan melindungi bayi yang tidak berdosa itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, semua orang menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, gadis itu tampak mencari seseorang, Mikoto meremas lengan Fugaku, wanita itu melihat perut Hinata yang besar, Naruto memeluk Sakura mereka berdua menitikkan air mata, senyum haru terlihat di bibir masing-masing, mereka semua menatap Hinata yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke tanpa alas kaki.

"Itachi...?" tanya Fugaku, putranya hanya mengangguk, sesaat Aromi keluar dari kamar Hinata, Itachi segera masuk walaupun sempat di halangi Fugaku karena khawatir akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja ayah." jawab Itachi.

...

Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang tersedia, Sasuke memikirkan kembali kilasan hidupnya selama setahun kebelakang, saat ini yang di pikirkannya hanya Hinata, saat dirinya mulai mengenal Hinata, gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupannya yang hangat dan bahagia tanpa ada satu kesedihan yang di alaminya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang tidak mengalami satu pun kebahagiaan.

Sasuke tahu itu adalah takdir Tuhan, supaya dirinya tahu di dunia ini nasib dan Takdir setiap orang berbeda, dan Tuhan ingin Sasuke melengkapi hidup Hinata, ataupun sebalikya.

Hinata gadis yang kuat, selama 17 tahun usianya gadis itu tidak berhenti di beri cobaan, tapi Hinata bisa melewatinya, bahkan Hinata memilih telah di anggap mati oleh semua orang, penderitaan Sasuke tidaklah seberapa di bandingkan dengan semua yang di alami Hinata.

Sasuke menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganya, seandainya Hinata memberi kesempatan untuknya dia pasti akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Hinata dan dia akan berjanji akan menjaga Hinata.

...

Langkah kecilnya terus menapaki lantai rumah sakit yang terasa dingin di telapak kakinya, Hinata hanya menatap ke depan di mana seseorang yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya tengah menundukan kepala, harapan yang musnah muncul kembali, benarkah Sasuke mencintainya?, Hinata tidak ingin mengira, Hinata hanya ingin memastikan.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu belum menyadari kehadiranya.

Sasuke masih menundukan kepala, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan seseorang menghampirinya, Sasuke berpikir itu adalah ibunya, tapi jika itu adalah ibunya maka dia pasti segera duduk dan berbicara padanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan, tatapanya terpaku pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata menatapnya dengan berurai air mata, pakaian rumah sakitnya terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Hinata,..." tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, maafkan aku." Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanya lagi, Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku Hinata, maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu, aku sudah menyakitimu." tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Hinata, wajahnya menelusup di perpotongan leher Hinata, sedangkan Hinata kedua lengannya melingkar di bahu Sasuke, mereka berdua menumpahkan segala beban yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, aku mencintaimu, terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan cintamu yang sangat besar untukku, aku terlambat menyadarinya, cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, cintamu terbalas, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata,...hiks..." Sasuke menangis di pelukan Hinata, Sasuke mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan pada Hinata, pelukanya semakin erat, seolah takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Sasuke ..hiks..., aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, rasanya sakit sekali kalau kau jauh dariku." pundak Sasuke sudah basah karena air mata Hinata.

Semua merasakan haru saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berpelukan, bahkan Fugaku dan Itachi yang selalu bersikap dingin, tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka, kenapa cinta mereka begitu sulit, kisah mereka memang 'Bukan Romeo dan Juliet' tapi kisah mereka akan di kenang selamanya.

"Putra kita sudah dewasa Mikoto." ucap Fugaku sambil mengusap air matanya, Mikoto merasa sedikit trenyuh melihat Fugaku yang menangis, biasanya pria itu tidak mudah terpancing akan sesuatu yang sentimentil, Mikoto menyesal karena sudah menyakiti Hinata, semua tidak lain karena iblis wanita yang bernama Naomi yang menyandang status ibu kandung Hinata, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja." Naruto yang memeluk Sakura berkata lirih pada sahabat yang tengah di peluknya, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah membenci mereka, berjanjilah padaku." Naruto berucap kembali, dan mengusap air mata Sakura

"Tidak akan pernah Naruto, kurasa Tuhan ingin mereka bersama melalui diriku, semua ada sebabnya Naruto, Tuhan memberikan semua bukan tanpa alasan, semua akan setimpal." jawab Sakura.

Aromi menangis haru di pelukan suaminya, janji pada kakaknya sudah dia tepati, dia menjaga dan menyayangi Hinata sepenuh hatinya.

"Kakak, putrimu sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya, restuilah dia, jangan biarkan dia menderita lagi." Sekime mengelus punggung Aromi untuk menenangkannya.

...

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengecup kening Hinata, Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata, tangan Sasuke yang bergetar menyentuh perut Hinata, mengusapnya dengan sayang kemudian mengecupnya, Hinata merasakan bayinya bereaksi di dalam perutnya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan .

"Kapan dia lahir?" tanya Sasuke tanganya masih mengusap perut Hinata.

"Dokter bilang minggu ini dia akan lahir." jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?, apa dia jagoan?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan jagoan, dia seorang putri." jawaban Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dia pasti cantik seperti dirimu." ucap Sasuke, pipi Hinata berubah merona, Sasuke berdiri kembali kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Kau berjuang demi dirinya, terima kasih hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padamu, kau pasti terbebani karena bayi ini." Sasuke berucap lirih, Hinata menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak terbebani, tidak ada ibu yang terbebani karena anaknya, kecuali,...ibuku..." ucap Hinata, Sasuke merutuk perkataannya barusan pasti mengungkit luka Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya." sesal Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik sa-,...aakhh..." Sasuke terkejut tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak seperti kesakitan.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Sasuke panik melihat Hinata meremas perutnya.

"Perutku sakit sekali." Hinata meringis kesakitan.

Serrr...

"Akkhhh..." Hinata menjerit, darah tiba-tiba mengucur di kakinya dan menetes di lantai, Sasuke semakin panik, tanpa ragu Sasuke segera mengangkat Hinata, Sasuke tidak peduli walaupun tubuhya masih lemah.

"Ayaah, ibuuu...ada apa ini? tolong panggilkan dokter." Sasuke berteriak, semua orang yang sedang bercengkrama menjadi terkejut karena teriakan Sasuke.

Baru saja mereka berbahagia tapi sekarang rasa panik datang begitu saja, sepertinya kebahagiaan Hinata dan Sasuke masih memerlukan perjuangan.

Para dokter segera bermunculan mereka menyiapkan ruang operasi untuk Hinata.

"Nana Sekigahara mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, sebaiknya kalian berdo'a untuk keselamatanya." seorang dokter wanita mengatakan itu pada semua orang, Sasuke terkejut, bagaimana dengan Hinata.

"Apa suami dari Nana ada di sini?" dokter itu kembali bertanya, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau temani kami untuk memberikan semangat untuknya, karena bayinya harus segera lahir." Sasuke dengan cepat mengikuti dokter tersebut, Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khusus yang disediakan, Sasuke menemani Hinata di sisinya, Sasuke khawatir karena darah Hinata terus keluar.

'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan mereka, biarkan dua bidadariku ini tetap bersamaku.' Sasuke melapalkan do'a tak hentinya, sikapnya memang tenang, tapi jauh di dalam batinnya Sasuke merasakan cemas luar biasa.

"Ackhh..." Hinata mengerang kesakitan, Sasuke tidak tahan dengan semua ini, keadaan Hinata membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Hinata tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Sasuke menggennggam tangan Hinata dan mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Aku takut, rasanya sakit sekali." Hinata meringis, saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang operasi, seorang dokter memberi suntikan perangsang agar perut Hinata semakin mulas.

"Kalau pendarahannya tidak berhenti kita harus mengoperasinya tapi itu sangat beresiko, salah satu dari ibu atau anaknya bisa saja tidak selamat." Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Dokter selamatkan putriku, dia berhak untuk lahir ke dunia ini." tiba-tiba saja Hinata bersuara, Sasuke menatapnya, air matanya kembali turun.

"Hinata, apa yang ka-..." Sasuke mencoba berbicara, baik Hinata atau bayinya mereka berdua harus selamat..

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga mencintainyakan Sasuke?, aku rela menukar nyawaku untuknya." Hinata mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Kalian akan selamat, berjanjilah padaku Hinata ...berjanjilah.." Sasuke memeluk Hinata, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha." Hinata mendapatkan semangatnya kembali, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa di butuhkan.

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Hinata, perutnya sudah semakin mulas, Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasake saat mengejan, pembukaannya sudah mencapai puncak, para dokter menyuruh Sasuke untuk memberi semangat pada Hinata, tapi Hinata malah menangis mengingat ibunya, apakah dulu ibunya merasakan hal yang sama saat melahirkanya, Hinata mengingat kembali semua kekejaman ibunya, trauma Hinata akan ibunya kembali muncul membuat emosi Hinata terganggu.

"Hiks,...ibu..." tangisan pilu Hinata membuat Sasuke khawatir, dia tahu Hinata merasakan sakit lahir dan juga batinnya.

"Hinata, tenangkan dirimu, jangan memikirkan masa lalu."

"Lihat aku, tatap mataku, pikirkanlah masa depan, aku tidak akan membuat perjuanganmu sia-sia, kau , aku dan bayi kita akan selalu bersama." Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Hinata.

"Bagus, seperti itu Sasuke, berikan dia semangat, sebentar lagi bayi kalian akan lahir, dia hanya perlu satu sampai tiga kali mengejan." ucap dokter yang menangani Hinata.

"Kau dengar itu, putri kita akan segera lahir, jadi berjuanglah, aku ada bersamamu." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Emosi Hinata kembali stabil, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membujuk Hinata, setelah sedikit tenang, dokter memasangkan selang oksigen karena Hinata kehabisan napas, dokter kembali mengarahkan Hinata untuk mengejan, Hinata mengambil napas dan mulai mengikuti intruksi dari sang dokter, ternyata teknik mengejan saat melahirkan tidak bisa di lakukan secara sembarangan, bahkan saat mengejan mulut si ibu harus tertutup.

Setelah beberapa kali mengejan, akhirnya Sasuke mendegar suara tangis bayi yang sangat keras, Sasuke merasakan rasa haru yang luar biasa, Sasuke tak bisa membendung air matanya saat melihat sang bayi yang masih berdarah di tangkupkan di dada Hinata, hanya saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Dokter,..." Sasuke berucap lirih pada sang dokter karena melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, rasa takut kembali menyergap Sasuke kapan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir, apakah Tuhan tidak menyayangi mereka, paling tidak biarkan Hinata bertemu putrinya.

"Ya Tuhan, ..." dokter wanita itu panik dan segera memberi pertolongan pada Hinata, Sasuke di minta keluar dari ruangan tersebut, bayinya sudah di bawa seorang perawat untuk di bersihkan.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi?" Mikoto bertanya, tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari putranya, Sasuke keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke tampak begitu syok, semua orang khawatir pada keadaan Hinata.

"Bayinya sudah lahir, tapi Hinata tidak sadarkan diri, dokter sedang memberikan pertolongan untuknya." suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat, belum setengah hari dia berada di rumah sakit ini, tapi sudah beberapa kali Sasuke merasakan penderitaan, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata yang mengalaminya sendiri, wanita itu pasti sangat tersiksa.

'Aku memohon padamu YaTuhan, jangan biarkan dia meniggalkanku, berilah dia kebahagiaan walau hanya sebentar.' Sasuke melapalkan do'a dengan sepenuh hati.

Itachi menghela napas ternyata berurusan dengan Hinata dan Sasuke sangat menguras air mata, ibunya dan bibi Hinata tak hentinya menangis, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling menyedihkan untuk keluarganya.

...

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Hinata, dokter tersebut menghampiri semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Kalian keluarga Nana Sekigahara?" Aromi dan Sekime menganggukan kepala.

"Kami sudah melakukan pertolongan pada pasien, saat ini dia masih tak sadarkan diri, dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darahnya, kalau dalam satu jam dia masih belum sadar, maka kami sebagai dokter sungguh minta maaf, kami sudah berusaha, tapi semua kembali pada kehendak Tuhan." Aromi menutup mulutnya, apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu semua, kenapa hidup Hinata begitu menyedihkan.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seperti di remas, rasanya begitu menyakitkan, Sasuke memikirkan Hinata di dalam sana, wanita itu pasti kesakitan jika bisa Sasuke ingin mengambil semua rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan.

"Tuan,..." Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, seorang perawat memanggilnya, perawat tersebut menyerahkan bayi yang di gendongnya pada Sasuke.

"Bayi anda sangat cantik, mungkin dia lapar segeralah beri susu padanya." Sasuke menggendong bayi kecilnya, Sasuke mengecupi seluruh wajah sang bayi, semua orang yang berada disana sangat terharu melihat Sasuke dan bayinya.

Bayi kecil itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, matanya hitam seperti milik Sasuke, kulitnya putih bersih, Sasuke menatap bayinya, mata bulat bayi itu mebuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau begitu lucu, kau cantik sekali." Sasuke kembali mencium putri kecilnya.

"Kau lapar sayang?, bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan mama bersama-sama." Sasuke berniat masuk kembali, tapi suara Mikoto membuatnya berhenti.

"Sasuke, Hinata masih belum sadar, berikan dia susu tambahan dulu." Mikoto mengusap kepala cucu perempuannya.

"Tidak ibu, putriku harus minum air susu ibunya, lagipula sudah waktunya Hinata untuk bangun, dia tidak boleh tidur terus." Sasuke membuka pintu kemudian masuk begitu saja, semua orang hanya mampu melihat dari luar, diruangan tempat Hinata memang terdapat dinding kaca yang lumayan besar, sehingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa melihat keadaan Hinata dari luar.

Aromi, Sekime, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura melihat Sasuke yang membawa bayinya menghampiri Hinata.

Sementara itu Sasuke sendiri juga tengah merasa putus asa.

"Sayang, lihat mama sedang tidur, mungkin dia lelah." Sasuke mencium kening bayinya.

"Hinata, ayo bangunlah dan lihat bayi kita, dia sangat cantik seperti dirimu, kau belum bertemu dengannya kan?" Sasuke tersenyum sendu.

"Dia lapar Hinata, dia ingin minum susu darimu, bangunlah, ...kumohon...sadarlah." Sasuke juga mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Sasuke menidurkan bayinya di sisi Hinata kemudian Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di sisi mereka berdua.

Sasuke memeluk bayinya dan Hinata, pemuda itu juga memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan usapan di pipinya, usapan dari telapak tangan yang begitu halus, Sasuke membuka mata senyumannya mengembang saat melihat Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

"Sasuke,..." Hinata berucap lirih, tatapannya beralih pada bayi yang sedang tertidur, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bayiku, ..." Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, air mata haru yang Hinata teteskan membasahi pundaknya.

Hinata segera menggendong bayinya, memberikan banyak ciuman di wajah putrinya yang baru lahir, semua orang yang berada di luar juga melihat kejadian barusan, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari di mana mereka menguras air mata dan akan berganti dengan tawa bahagia.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun, aku sudah putus asa." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

"Aku sangat kuat Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." jawab Hinata di sertai senyuman manisnya.

Setelah ini Sasuke harap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Hinata, Sasuke juga berharap Tuhan selalu memberi keajaiban bagi dua bidadarinya, dua cahaya hidupnya dan dua orang yang di cintainya.

 **The End.**

 **Beneran end?,...Hwaa ...hiks...hiks...aku sedih banget, akhirnya fict ini selesai...**

 **Bukan Romeo dan Juliet**

 **'Satu bulan kemudian'**

Sasuke tengah menggendong bayi perempuannya di ruang tunggu pasien sebuah klinik.

Pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr, Tsunade Senju itu terbuka, sosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang keluar dari sana.

"Hinata, apa konsultasinya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, ini adalah kali kedua Hinata mengunjungi tempat ini, Tsunade sempat terkejut saat pertama kali Hinata datang, pasalnya waktu Sasuke sakit dia mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata sudah meninggal, setelah Hinata menceritakan semua Tsunade merasa lega karena ternyata Hinata masih hidup, saat di rumah sakit Tsunade juga tidak tahu Hinata di rawat di sana, karena Tsunade tidak menangani bagian persalinan lagi pula Hinata memakai nama Nana saat menjadi pasien bersalin.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke, dan menyerahkan putrinya pada Hinata.

"Nana-chan, tolong katakan pada mamamu, sebaiknya mama harus banyak beristirahat." Sasuke berbisik pada bayinya yang tentu saja di dengar Hinata, gadis wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayahku, apa boleh?" Hinata bertanya takut pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku akan meminta restu padanya karena aku akan segera melamarmu dan menikahimu." ucap Sasuke yang membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki area pemakaman pusat terbesar di Konoha, banyak batu nisan yang berjajar rapi di sana, tanpa di sadari tangan Hinata meremas genggaman Sasuke, pemuda itu terkejut saat Hinata memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, Hinata menghindari sesuatu, baru saja sebuah nisan berhiaskan tulisan 'Naomi Hyuga' di lewatinya, Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Hinata, dia mengerti jika Hinata tidak ingin berhenti di pusara tersebut.

Mereka sampai di pemakaman ayah kandung Hinata 'Izumi Kaai', Hinata menyimpan sebuket bunga di sana.

"Ayah aku datang, maaf aku baru bisa datang hari ini...begitu banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu,...walaupun aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupamu, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu, nama yang kau berikan padaku, akan kuberikan pada putriku, ayah tidak keberatan bukan?." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Hinata yang sedang menangis, bayi yang di gendongnya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Paman bolehkah kupanggil ayah mertua, aku ingin melamar putrimu, berikan restumu untuk kami, setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menitikkan air mata lagi." Sasuke mencium kening Hinata cukup lama, semua janji yang Sasuke katakan akan di tepatinya.

...

Gaun pengantin putih yang Hinata pakai sangat terlihat cantik, gaun dengan model kemben di bagian atas berhiaskan manik-manik dan juga payet, menjuntai di bagian bawah, berhiaskan bordiran berbentuk daun di sekeliling sisinya, gaun sederhana namun terlihat cantik.

Kalung pemberian ayahnya yang di juga terpasang indah di lehernya yang putih, Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin, begitu cantik.

'Kau lihat ibu aku bersyukur karena tidak mati bersamamu, semua orang menyayangiku, tapi kau akan sendirian di sana, aku berterima kasih karena kau melahirkanku, berkat dirimu aku menemukan seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku.'

"Hinata,..." Mikoto mendatangi Hinata di kamar riasnya.

"Ny-nyonya,..." Hinata gugup, membuat Mikoto tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tahu kau masih membencikukan?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, aku sudah berbuat salah, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, jadi kumohon anggaplah aku ini ibumu sendiri, aku berjanji akan menebus semua penderitaanmu dengan mendapatkan kasih sayangku, aku akan memanjakanmu seperti putriku sendiri." Mikoto merangkum wajah Hinata kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Putriku Hinata, ibu sangat menyayangimu." Mikoto memeluk Hinata dengan sayang dengan perasaan yang tulus.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berkata lirih, Mikoto mengusap air mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai, Sasuke sudah menunggumu di altar, bernahagialah Hinata.

Hinata menggandeng lengan Fugaku, ayah calon suaminya itu menawarkan diri untuk mendampingi Hinata karena gadis itu tidak punya wali, semua tamu menatap Hinata dengan kagum, karena hari ini Hinata tampak cantik.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto pemuda itu tersenyum, sahabatnya itu tampak seperti matahari yang bersinar, sampai kapanpun Naruto akan menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagi Hinata, ada juga Sakura entah apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu, Hinata berterima kasih pada gadis pink itu karena dia yang memilihkan gaun pengantin untuknya.

Hinata melirik ke arah Aromi dan Sekime, pertemuan singkatnya bersama sang bibi, membuat Hinata merasakan kasih sayang yang tidak di dapatnya dari sang ibu.

Hinata melirik ke arah Itachi dan Mikoto yang sedang menggendong bayinya, Hinata kembali menitikan air mata, malaikat kecil itu tampak begitu cantik dengan mengenakan gaun putih sama seperti dirinya.

Dan terakhir Hinata sudah sampai di depan cahaya hidupnya, Sasuke, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata tampak ragu, tapi Fugaku menepuk punnggung tangan Hinata supaya gadis itu menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, setelah sumpah pernikahan dilakukan, Sasuke berbalik dan merangkum wajah Hinata.

Cup...

"Mulai hari ini jangan pernah menangis lagi"

Cup...

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakan masa lalu."

Cup...

"Aku, kau, Nana, kita bertiga akan selalu bahagia."

Cup...

"Aku mencintaimu"

Cup...

"Aku mencintaimu"

Cup...

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke mengulum senyum karena melihat Hinata yang berkedip beberapa kali, sementara para tamu sudah tertawa sejak tadi.

Cup...

"Sadarlah ini bukan mimpi sayang." Hinata mengerjap dan menelan ludah.

Sasuke dan Hinata, memang Bukan Romeo dan Juliet, akan tetapi jika salah satu dari mereka mati, maka yang lain akan menginginkan hal yang sama, tapi Sasuke sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga apa yang sudah di milikinya.

Kesabaran tak berujung akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya, seperti Hinata yang tidak pernah menuntut tentang apapun, maka semua indah pada waktunya.

 **Real End.**

 **Yosh, ...**

 **Aku sedih karena harus berpisah dengan reader di fict ini, ada scene SH yang bikin aku nangis saat ngetik, aku baper sendiri, tapi g tahu kalo untuk kalian, gaje banget chap ini.**

 **Terima kasih untuk revieuwer, follower dan favoriter yang ngikutin fict ini dari awal, salam sayang dariku untuk kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fict lain, say good by to you all, i love u so much, kiss,kiss, kiss...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**

 **Omake**

"Hey apa kau tahu rumah mewah di ujung jalan?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di taman.

"Mansion Hyuga?" jawab wanita lainnya.

"Ya, katanya pemiliknya akan menjual Mansion itu." jawab wanita yang pertama.

"Siapa yang mau beli, Mansion itu berhantu, dua orang perempuan bunuh diri di sana ibu dan anak, bahkan katanya sampai sekarang kamar yang di tempati sang anak masih berantakan, bahkan di bathtubnya masih ada air yang berwarna merah bekas dia bunuh diri." jawab wanita yang kedua.

"Katanya usaha besar mereka bangkrut, karena kematian sang anak, mereka di anggap tidak bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya sendiri, jadi relasi bisnisnya tidak mau lagi bekerja sama."

"Asisten rumah tangganya bilang, mereka hanya orang-orang kejam yang memperlakukan putrinya seperti binatang." lanjut wanita yang kedua.

"Gadis yang malang." ucap wanita yang pertama.

"Sekarang rumah itu kosong, katanya paman dan keponakan itu pindah ke luar negri." ucap wanita kedua.

Mansion Hyuga memang sudah kosong, Hiashi dan Neji pindah ke luar negri menyusul Hanabi, dalam waktu singkat usaha yang Hiashi miliki bangkrut, berita kematian Hinata membuat mereka di pandang rendah orang lain.

Mansion yang dulunya megah sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan sarang laba-laba dan tikus, ada satu hal yang benar kamar yang dulu di tempati Hinata memang masih berantakan sama seperti saat Hinata meninggalkan kamar itu untuk terakhir kali, air di dalam bathtub juga masih ada hanya saja warnanya sudah menghitam dan berjamur.


End file.
